Our Little Happiness
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Saitou Hajime found a little foreign girl almost got killed by rogue samurai, when she was brought back to the Roshigumi, she doesn't remember anything about her past. They decided to let her stay. How will their life turns out with the addition of the little girl, namely Maria in their life? OCxOkita OCxSaito OCxHeisuke OCxSano ChizuruxHijikata RyuunosukexKosuzu OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

WELCOME TO THE SHINSENGUMI, MARIA

**My very first Hakuouki fanfic, take place in Reimeiroku, after Hajime joined Roshigumi, if any of you don't like OCs, don't read, and i might add new OCs later, that epends, but the main character in this story is Maria.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki, if i do, then Souji and Hajime would still alive, I only own Maria.**

* * *

"Come back here!"

The little girl panted as she ran away from her chaser. Her silver locks hid her golden right eye, while her aqua blue eye scanned through the area, searching for a place to hide. Her outfit, which was hid behind her robe, was white and black with western style it is a complete giveaway for people that she is a foreigner to this country, Japan. She was no older than 7. The girl ran through the snow, and she notice a big barrel near one of the house, she hurriedly went to hide behind it, as she doesn't have anymore strength to run. She sat there and clasped her hands, muttering prayers that those men wouldn't find her here.

"Where did that brat go!?"

She covered her mouth as she heard that voice, to prevent herself to make any noise.

"She should be around here, find her!"

The girl then whimper quietly, as she saw one of the men walked towards her, she prayed to anyone, anything, be it a God, or devil or anything, just as long as someone helped her.  
Her prayer was not granted however when the man found her.  
"Found you." he said as he swung his sword towards the little girl. She barely dodge it and it cut her arm.

As she saw blood dripping from her arm, she touched it and the next thing as the man try to swung his sword again, with lightning speed, she pull her sword from her left side of her waist and block his attack. Her sword is nothing like _katanas_that samurais would use, her sword looked very thin, almost as thin as needle, but it strong enough to block the man's sword. The little girl, who was once whimpering and shivering, were no longer there, instead, her expression turned to that of seriousness and determined. She swiftly trip her attacker with her left feet, and as the attacker lose his balance, she stabbed his chest, making him cried out in pain.

The girl looked at the corpse coldly, before she herself fell to the ground,panting and her vision became blur.

The last thing she remember was a pair of azure orbs, looking straight at her.

* * *

"What are we going to do with her?"

She opened her eyes as she heard a voice. She blinked several times as her vision was blur, since she just woke up, when her vision became clear she was greeted by a pair of blue eyes.

"Oh, she's awake!"

She blinked several times, to see clearly who is the person who yell. She saw a short man with long brown hair which tied into ponytail, and he has blue eyes and wearing Japanese style clothing.

"...?" She looked at the man questioningly.

Sensing that he's being stared at, he looked at the little girl who is sleeping on the futon next to him and smiled broadly. "Hey there, ya okay kid?" he asked.

Instead of answering him, he kept looking at him with the same curious eyes.

"Well... It's okay if you don't wanna answer me, at least i can see that you are fine now, I'm Toudo Heisuke, what's your name, kid?" Heisuke asked her.

The girl blinked her eyes. 'Name?' She thought as she kept on staring at the man.

"Oi, oi, Heisuke, calm down will ya? You're confusing the little girl!"

Hearing that there was another person, the girl got up from her sleeping position. She rubbed her teary eyes then focused on her surrounding.

When her eyesight become clear, she saw that she's being surrounded by men, and all of them... are scary. Frightened, she clutched her blanket tightly and pull it closer to her body.

"Hey now, don't be afraid here, Shinpachi can be a little loud be he meant no harm." A man with red hair and golden eyes came to her, but it made her more scared as the man was so big, even with smile attached on his handsome face, the little girl still think that he is scary. She covered her mouth with her blanket and began to whimper and her eyes has became watery.  
"I think you're scaring her too, Sano-san."

The next man who spoke was a man with brown hair and emerald eyes, he isn't as big as this red hair man- which he just called Harada-san- but for some reason, his smile seems scary to her. The emerald eyes man came closer to her, and smiled at her.

"Hello there, _koneko-chan_, would you be so kind as to telling us what were you doing back there in such dangerous place? Depending on your answer, we either kill you, or spare you." He said, smiling.

That did it.

"Huee..." The girl began to cry.

"Souji!" The big man with black hair who has the same hairstyle as the man named Souji said sternly, "You should have not threatened her, now look, she's crying!" He said.

"It was just a joke, Kondou-san." Souji said simply.

"Yeah, but are the words 'kill you' really necessary!?" Heisuke asked incredulously.

"Seriously Souji, now the girl is crying here!" Shinpachi said.

"You should calm her down now." Sano added.

"Hey now, listen-" He was cut off when a certain _oni-fukuchou_ raised his voice.

"**WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!?"**

However that was enough to make the little girl cried even louder.

"HUWEEE!"

"A-ah... _kora_, Hijikata-san, look at what you have done." Heisuke said, panicking at the sight.

"I haven't done anything! In fact, you were being noisy, that's why she cried!" Hijikata said.

"Actually, if you didn't yelled earlier, she wouldn't have cryong this loud, Hijikata-kun." The spectacle man said calmly.

Hijikata looked back and forth between the spectacle man, known as Sannan and the little girl. True, if he hadn't yelled earlier she wouldn't be crying this loud. He then sighed and walked towards the girl and kneeled in front of her, trying to smiled as gentle as possible.

The girl stopped her crying and looked at Hijikata, "Well... I'm sorry for yelling earlier." He said as gentle as possible, feeling a little embarassed, he scratched th back of his head. The girl only stared at her with her watery eyes.

"Wow, never expected Hijikata-san would be gentle like that!" Souji said with his usual cat grin plastered on his face.

"Hahahah! It seems our _oni-fukuchou_ has soft spot for children!" Shinpachi said, laughing.

"Shut up!" Hijikata said, annoyed.

Hearing Hijikata's voice like that, and his now scary face, the girl's crying which had subsided before, resurface again, and this time, louder than before.  
"A-ah..." Sano sweatdropped.

"See what you have done?" Hijikata said in gritted teeth, glaring at Shinpachi and Souji.

"'Wh-what now?" Heisuke asked, confused. All the men in the room now confused and panicked, not knowing how to calmed the crying child.

Suddenly, a man with dark blue hair and azure eyes, came closer. He kneeled in front of the crying girl and patted her head.

The girl who cried before, stopped instantly and looked up to see the familiar azure orbs that she saw before fainting. For some reason, she feel at ease as seeing his eyes, and her crying subsided immediately.

"Wow, never thought the stoic Hajime-kun knows how to handle children." Souji said teasingly.

"I often saw this is how parents comforting their children, I merely tried this out to... calmed this hectic situation." He said calmly.

He then saw the girl relaxed and her hands which was clutching the blanket for her dear life had relaxed , that she didn't pull the blanket up to her mouth anymore, instead, she just looked down and smiled a bit. Seeing she's already relaxed, Saitou stopped patting her and put his hand down.

"Thank you Saitou-kun. Now then, little miss, would you be so kind as to tell us your name?" Sannan asked gently.

The little girl looked at Sannan for a moment then looked down again, trying to remember what her name is.

She was quiet for a long time, making all the men looked at her curiously.

"Hey, could it be you forgot your name or something? Saitou-san did she bumped her head or something?" Heisuke asked.

"I believe that her head was just fine Heisuke, and I'm quite sure that there's no wound on her hea-"

"...Ria..." All head turned to the direction of the small, child-like voice, which came from the silver haired girl in front of Saitou and Hijikata.

"Maria... That's... My name..." She said, loking at Saitou.

"Maria? That name sounds strange." Shinpachi said, scratching the back of his head.

"But it's beautiful nonetheless." Harada said, smiling at the girl, which name is Maria.

"Geez, seriously Sano-san, are you a pedophile now?" Heisuke asked, engrossed.

"Come now Heisuke, a man must be polite to a lady, no matter how old she is." He said.

"Maria, right?" Sannan asked, "Where do you come from? I'm sure you are not from Japan." Sannan said.

"How can you be so sure, Sannan?" Kondou asked.

"Well, you all can see from her eyes and her hair, and also her outfit." Sannan said.

All the men eyes then fixed again towards the little girl. It's true. Her silver hair looked rare, since none of Japanese folks has that shade of hair colour, but what mesmerized them was her eyes. Her right eyes is as blue and calm as the color of the sea, while her left eye is gold, it looked like her gold eye is shining like a real gold. When they looked at it closely, they can see there were strange lining shapes in her eyes.

"Woah... You have beautiful eyes!" Heisuke said, leaning closer to take a closer look at Maria's eyes, "Are they like this since you were born?" He asked curiously.

"Eh...?" The girl looked at Heisuke questioningly, and became confused since she can't understand what Heisuke is talking about.

"Now Heisuke, stop pastering answers from the girl now, shall we?" Souji said with his usual cocky smile. "How about we introduced ourselves first since _koneko-chan_ here already told us her name?" Souji said.

"Seriously? You're not supposed to introduce yourself when you're going to interrogating someone." Hijikata said sternly.

"Come now, Toshi. She's just a little girl, is possibly she just at the wrong place at the wrong time, besides, she's just a child, if we asked her questions, she won't tell lies." Kondou reasoned.

Hijikata sighed, seeing his commander is too lenient, but he do sees his point. A child will not lie to them since they still innocent. "Very well..."  
He said, "I'm Hijikata Toshizo." Hijikata said.

Maria looked at him curiously, tapping her chin in thought then looked at Hijikata again, "Hiikata?" She said, tried to pronounce his name correctly.

"No, it's Hi-ji-ka-ta." Hijikata said.

"Hmm..." Maria looked down and tapping her chin again, having this serious (cute) look on her face, making the men mentally squaeled at her cute expression, "Hiikata!" She said.

Hijikata sighed and smiled gently at the young innocent girl before patting her head, "If it's too difficult for you, just call me what you want to call me." He said.

"Hmm... Hiikata!" She said after some thought.

"Sure." He said gently.

...

'Where did the _oni-fukuchou_ gone to?' All the men thought.

"Well, you already know me!" Heisuke said, "I'm Toudou Heisuke, just call me Heisuke though. Or you could also giving me a nickname like Hijikata-san"

Maria looked at him, "Heike..?" She said.

Heisuke smiled at her and patted her head, "Sure, that's fine."

"Well, I'm Sanosuke Harada." Harada said, smiling broadly.

"... Sao...?" She asked unsurely.

"I'm okay with whatever you called me, little princess." Harada said.

"And there he goes again..." Heisuke muttered.

"I'm Nagakura Shinpachi!" Shinpachi said with booming voice, startling the girl, "Nice meeting ya, Maria-chan!" he said.

Maria, who had been relaxed earlier, stiffened again, her hands now clutched the blanket tightly (again), afraid of Shinpachi booming voice.

Saitou sighed, "Nagakura-san, kindly lower your voice because you're scaring her." Saitou said calmly.

"E-eh?" Shinpachi stared at the now already terrified girl, and he smiled apologetically, "Ah, sorry Maria-chan, didn't mean to scare you."

Maria, seeing Shinpachi didn't mean any harm, relaxed and stared at him. "...Shin...?" She asked.

"Well... Sure!" Shinpachi said, smiled broadly.

"I'm Okita Souji, _Yoroshiku nee, koneko-chan_~" Souji said playfully ruffling the poor girl's hair.

Maria looked at Souji momentarily, before she spoke, "... Souji...?" She asked.

Souji nodded cheerfully, making the other pouting, "Why is she only get Souji's name correctly?" Shinpachi asked.

"Well, better luck next time Shinpachi-san." Souji said.

Maria then turned to look at Saitou with her innocent eyes. Saitou sighed and said, "Saitou Hajime." She said.

"...Hajime...?" She said, then looking at Saitou hopefully, hoping he will let her called him that.

Saitou gave her a small smile, "Sure."

Maria smiled sweetly at him, "Hajime!" She said, hugging Saitou, making the others looked at the scene with wide eyes before some of them pouting.

"Hajime-kun is so lucky." Souji said.

"Aww, no fair!" Shinpachi whined.

"Maria-chan, give me a hug too!" Harada said.

"Oi, oi, stop that, you don't want to scare her again do you?" Heisuke said to Harada.

Kondou laughed at their antics and turned towards the girl, "Well, Maria-chan I'm Kondou Isami, the commander of the Roshigumi!" He said proudly. Maria looked at her curiously, "Oi...gui...?" She asked.

"Ah, well, don't worry to much about it." Kondou said, making Maria looked at him curiously, "Ko...ou?" She said, trying to said his name correctly. Kondou only smiled gently and nodded.

"Well, Maria-kun, I'm Sannan Keisuke, pleasure to meet you." He said, smiling.

Maria nodded, " Sanan..?" She asked.

"Well, of course, i see no problem in calling me that, now... Maria-chan, what exactly are you doing back there in such dangerous place?"

Maria, releasing her arm from Saitou's waist, looked at Sannan confusedly, blinking her eyes.  
"Back there when you were almost killed by... a man." Sannan said carefully.

Maria then tried to think back to the events before, and recalled the scenes from a few moments ago. "Back then..." She started, everyone lean in to listen to her, because her voice is so quiet.

"I was... chased by two men..." She said, "Then I hide and... almost... got... killed..." As she said this, everyone stiffened. "Then... I... Fainted...?" She said, a bit unsurely, she was sure there's something else happening before she fainted, but she can't pinpoint what that is.

"Do you remember who stabbed the man?" Saitou asked gently, so that he wouldn't scare the girl.

"Huh...?"

"When i found you earlier, you were fainted, yes, and the white haired man was stabbed by a... very thin sword, so I'm assuming someone came  
to your rescue by using your sword, since the sheath is on your waist." Saitou explained.

Maria thought hard, trying to remember, who was it that save her, but nothing came into her mind, so she just shook her head.

"Then, Maria-chan, may I ask what a foreigner like you, a young girl nonetheless, doing alone in Japan?" Sannan asked gently.

Once again Maria tried to remember. Why is she here? What is her purpose? She tried to think of anything that could possibly be the answer, but nothing came to mind.

"So?" Hijikata asked.

"..." Maria was silent for a moment before answering, "I... don't know." She said truthfully.

The room was silent for the moment untill Heisuke spoke up, "Umm... ya sure she didn't bump her head...? Saitou-san?" Heisuke asked nervously.

"I'm quite sure she didin't, Toudou-san." Saitou said, but looked concerned as well.

"Well... This has become more interesting than i thought it would be." Souji said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

HIDE AND SEEK!

**Time to reply the reviewers~**

**#Be-Mindful: Thank you, I'll do my best!**

**#KazeRider: Ahaha, I think so too, she's eight, and Chizuru will make appearance, but it's still a little longer though, since this is set during Reimeiroku**

* * *

"Maria-chan! It's time to wake up!"

Maria yawned and rubbed her eyes, still feeling a little sleepy.

"Come now, the sun's already high!" Maria looked at the one who spoke, who turned to be Heisuke.

"Umm... I'm still sleepy Heike..." She said.

"Come on now," Heisuke said, sitting beside the sleepy girl, "If we don't hurry Shinpachi will eat your breakfast." He said cheerfully. Maria pulled her blanket to her mouth, not looking at Heisuke, her minds drifted to last night episode.

* * *

**Flashback**

"**Perhaps she's too shocked when she saw that rogue samurai being killed in front of her eyes and she lost her memories. I mean, traumatic experience would cause memory loss right?" Kondou said.**

**After asking Maria all sorts of question, it turns out that Maria could not remember anything except her name and age – which is 7 years old-.**

"**That's possible." Hijikata said, eyeing the girl, "but then, what should we do with her?"**

"**Well, she's staying, of course!" Heisuke said.**

"**Yeah, I mean you couldn't possibly let an amnesiac girl wandering around outside right? Hijikata-san?" Shinpachi said.**

"**I never said that we would kick her out, but you know ver y well how Serizawa-san is." Hijikata said. Knowing Serizawa, he would most likely kick the girl out without second thought, knowing how heartless he is.**

"**Now, now, Toshi, I'm sure if we tell this nicely to Serizawa-san, he'll understand." Kondou said simply.**

**Hijikata sighed. "You're toO relaxed Kondou-san." He said, making Kondou scratched the back of his head nervously, "But i guess we could give it a try." He said, finally.**

"**Alright!" Heisuke said, hugging Maria, making the girl yelped, "Isn't it great Maria-chan!? You're going to live with us!"**

**Flashback end**

* * *

"Maria-chan!" Maria was brought back to reality as she heard Heisuke voice. "Come on, stop daydreaming, let's go eat!" He said, pulling Maria out of _futon_.

"Awawa...!" Maria said in small voice, surprised at Heisuke's act. She then was pulled to a room. Heisuke slid open the door and greeted everyone there with a bright smile.

"Ah, there you are _koneko-chan~_" Souji said teasingly, which is replied by a yawned from Maria.

"Umm... *yawned*... Morning... Souji..." She said, sleepy.

"_Are?_ Still sleepy aren't we?" He asked playfully. Maria nodded and slowly walked to sit beside Saitou. Even though they only spent one night to get to know each other, Maria already feel a little comfortable around them, at least she understands that they meant no harm.

She sat there, still rubbing her sleepy eyes, then stared at the food that is served in front of her. She then looked at it curiously.

"Well, since Maria-chan is already here," Kondou began, "_Itadakimasu!"_ He said. The other followed his example... well, all except Maria. She still looked around, completely confused of what to do, she then just follow the others by saying 'Itadakimasu' too, but sadly, when she saw everyone ate with chopsticks, the poor girl became confused again, holding the chopsticks in her small hands, staring at it.

'What... do i do with this...?' She thought, confused.

"What's wrong?" Maria turned to face Saitou as she heard his voice.

"Ah... umm... I never... umm... eat with... this..." She said truthfully, became a little embarrassed.

"Eh!? You've never used chopsticks before!?" Heisuke exclaimed, earning him a whack on his head by Harada.

"_Baka_! You're not supposed to say that!" Harada said.

Maria sniffed, feeling embarrassed, she was ready to cry again when she felt someone patted her head. She looked up to see Saitou patting her head, making her wiped her tears slowly.

"Gen-san, i think we need a wooden spoon for Maria." Hijikata said to a man who is apparently named Gen-san. He bowed politely and went to the kitchen to fetch wooden spoon for Maria.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard." Heisuke said, rubbing his poor head, "It's just surprising that there's a person who doesn't know how to use chop- Ouch!" Sano hit him in the head again before he finished his sentence.

"I heard most of foreigners out there, eat using spoon and another utensils called fork to eat rather than chopsticks, so, it's not surprising that Maria-chan here, doesn't know how to use them." Sannan said gently, smiling at Maria.

Maria smiled at him shyly, then blowing her bangs which is hid her golden eye, since it's a bit annoying.

"But, you're seriously in a mess." Shinpachi said, eyeing her appearance. It's true. Her hair was a complete mess, her long hair that reach her waist was really in a mess, and her bangs also hid her right eye too, the outfit that she wore too has cuts here and there. Maria looked at her outfit then looked down in embarassment.

"It will helped us a lot if there is a heairdresser or something that could halp with your condition now, at least to make you look like a real princess." Sano said.

"Excuse me." All the men turned towards the door to see Gen-san was back and brought a wooden spoon with him, he then give it to Maria who is shyly took it and thanked him.

.

.

.

"Maria-chan, let's play hide and seek!"

"Eh?"

Maria was now sitting in front of her room, she sat there and all she's done is staring at empty space before her. Hearing Heisuke calling her and asked her to play this "hide and seek" made her turned to look at him with confuse look.

"Hide and... Seek?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah! You looked bored so I thought we could do something fun!" Heisuke said. The truth is, for Heisuke himself, hide and seek doesn't sound fun at all and sounds very childish, but he figured Maria will need some entertainment and who knows, perhaps this will makes the little girl opened up a bit more.

"Umm... How do you play it?" Maria asked.

Heisuke looked at her with wide eyes. "You... don't know what hide and seek is...?" Heisuke asked unsurely.

Maria shook her head innocently.

Heisuke stood there, frozen in place. How come someone doesn't know what hide and seek is!? Heck, even a three years old kid would know what kind of game that is.

'Just how much this girl lost her memory...?' Heisuke thought, sweatdropping. "Well, you see, Maria, it's kinda like... well... You hide and I'll search for you... Understand?" Heisuke tried to explain. Maria nodded her head implying that she understood the gist of it.

"Great! Let me call the others so we could play." Heisuke said, running to call the others.

* * *

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Are we really going to play this?"

Heisuke has gather all of the occupants of Roshigumi, except for Hijikata –Who is surely won't play this kind of childish game-, Sannan and Kondou. Most of them seems okay playing it. Sanosuke agree without thinking twice about it, since it's for Maria's sake, Souji just play along because it seems fun, as for Hajime, Heisuke partically has to dragged him since when Heisuke asked him nicely about it he refused, but Heisuke knew Maria would enjoy playing even more if Hajime's around, he could easily guess just by looking how Maria took a liking to Hajime instantly last night, even though they just met. As for Shinpachi, he partically being dragged by Heisuke too, since Shinpachi thought this game is too childish, and now here he is, complaining.

"Aww come one Shinpat-san, just this once, for Maria-chan! I mean you do want her to be more comfortable around us, don't you?" Heisuke said.

"Well..." Shinpachi scratched his head then looked at Maria. Maria looked at him innocently. Seeing those innocent blue and gold orbs, Shinpachi gave up. "Fine... So who's it?" Shinpachi asked.

"Let's decide with _janken_." Heisuke said.

"_Janken_?" Maria asked curiously. Heisuke turned to her and smile, "You don't need to take part Maria-chan, you're a first-timer after all." He said, grinning widely. Maria just nodded obidently, and watch as they do this_ Janken_ thingy. She watched for sometimes untill...

"All right! Hajime-kun's it!" Souji said cheerfully. Saitou only sighed and went to the nearest tree, closing his eyes and began to count, "One, two..."

"Maria-chan, let's find a place to hide!" Heisuke said, whispering to her. Maria only nodded unsurely and followed Heisuke, but stopped halfway when she saw a room that interested her. The room was in the back, and she saw a lot of shelves in it, so out of curiousity, she went inside and looked around, inside he saw an old man, who is washing something inside the bucket, curious, she went closer to the man and staring at him. The man, noticed her staring at him, looked up and smiled at her, Maria was a bit startled, and she backed off a bit.

"Now, now, there's no need to be afraid." The man said gently. Maria looked at the man skeptically, then realized that this man is the man who gave her spoon earlier during breakfast, she relaxed a bit.

"I'm Inoue Genzaburou. I'm really sorry for not introducing myself earlier. You can call me Gen-san" He said.

"...Maria..." Maria said quietly. The man, Gen-san nodded and patted the girl's head, "So, what are you doing in the kitchen Maria-chan?" He asked. Maria blinked her eyes before remembering what she should do, "Hide... and seek... I should... Hide..." She said quietly.

"Oh, you're playing hide and seek? Then you can hide there," Gen-san said, pointing at the barrels at the corner of the kitchen. "There's one spot you can hide between the barrels, here let me show you." Gen-san said. Maria nodded and followed him.

"There. You can hide there." Gen-san said, pointing at the free space between several barrels. Gen-san then lift her up carefully, then put her in that free space. Maria stood there, then slowly sat down.

"Just hide there until they found you, okay? I won't tell them where you hide, don't worry." He said. Maria smiled shyly at him and nodded, "A-arigatou... G-Gen...san..." She said shyly. Gen-san nodded. "Then, I should go to buy some vegetables, enjoy your day, Maria-chan." He said, then he left Maria there.

* * *

"Well... The only one left is Maria-chan..." Heisuke said.

Saitou has found all of them except Maria sooner after the game began. It wasn't hard at all. The first ones he found was Heisuke and Shinpachi, since they were both hiding in the same place and arguing about who should hide there, since they were being loud, Saitou quickly found them. The second one is Souji, Saitou found him playing with a cat behind the bushes, needless to say, Souji was not intended to play this game in the first place, and the last one is Sano. Saitou found him asleep in his room. However, he couldn't find Maria anywhere, and it's already noon.

"Where could she be? I have been searaching through all parts of compounds but i couldn't find her." Saitou said. Even though he's still as stoic as ever, inside, he felt a little panic, which confused him since he just met the girl last night.

"Eh!? Well... D-Don't tell me she... went out of the compounds...?" Heisuke asked, afraid.

"Eh!? T-There's no way, Heisuke, I mean Maria-chan doesn't even know how to walk around Japan." Shinpachi said.

"Let's just search for her now. Maria-chan's body is small after all, that's why it's not easy for Saitou to find her." Harada said.

"Ah, Minna!"

Just when they began to split up to search for Maria, a femine voice stopped them. They looked back to the front gate behind them. There, stood a tall woman with light brown hair which is braided and tied into ponytail at the end. She has vivid red right eye and bright green left eye. Her skin is that of pale color, the same shade like Maria's. The girl wearing a pink short kimono with white robe (A/N: Her appearance is like Oichi in Toukiden) and has two swords hanging on either of her waist. She smiled at them.

"Long time no see." The girl said cheerfully, running towards them.

They were all silent at first, stood still at their place. Souji was the first one to react. "Miyuki-chan?"

"Yep! The one and only. Geez, have you guys forget about me or something?" Miyuki said, pouting.

"Ah no, it's just..." Souji said, unable to continue his sentence.

"O-oi, look, It's no time for that. Miyuki, we're glad to see you again and all, but we're in a hurry here!" Sano said. The others seems to just realized what they were doing, and hurriedly went back to search for Maria... Except for Souji. The girl, Miyuki, blinked.

"Umm... Do i want to know what happen?" Miyuki asked.

"Ah, we're just looking for our lost kitten." Souji said, putting his usual smile.

"Kitten?" Miyuki asked, "You guys have a cat here?" She asked curiously.

"Ah, well, no, I'll explain later after we found her. Anyway, it's good to have you back Miyuki-chan." Souji said then followed the others.

"Ah... al...right?" Miyuki said, rather confused. She's just staring at his departing figure, shrugged her shoulder and went to take a look around. She found herself in the kitchen and was looking around and inspecting the kitchen when she noticed something at the corner of the room.

She saw a glimpse of silver between the barrels there, curious, she went closer to take a look.

She gasped at what she saw. There, sat a little girl who looked about 8 with silver hair and western outfit, and she was fast asleep.

"My... what a cute girl..." She mumbled quietly. 'But, what is she doing here?' She wondered. "Umm... hey..." She called, trying to wake the sleeping girl. She shook the girl softly, but the girl still sleeping soundly.

'She's out of it, alright." She thought, amused. Carefully, she picked up the sleeping girl and holds her bridal style and took her out of the kitchen. She then spotted Souji and Saitou who is still searching for their missing 'kitten'.

"Umm..." She said, drawing their attention, "Perhaps this is your lost kitten?" She asked with amused tone.

"Ah, there she is. Thanks Miyuki-chan." Souji said, running to her. Miyuki smiled at him and handing the girl over to him. "Who is she?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"Ah, just a girl that Hajime-kun saved last night." Souji explained. Miyuki nodded.

"I think it's best if we head inside and tell everyone we found her." Saitou said.

"Great idea, I also want to meet Kondou-san and Hijikata-san." Miyuki said, then her stomach growled, making her blushed. "A-ah..."

Souji laughed and Saitou gave a small chuckle.

"Let's eat first alright?"

TBC

* * *

**Yup, a new character made appearance, Miyuki~ Well more about her will be explained on the next chapter, so stay tune! Please read and review, thank you.**

**Ah, I also trying to draw Maria and my other OCs for the cover, I'm not really good at drawing, but I'll do my best! And, before any of you complaints or asked, there's a reason why I made Maria and Miyuki has heterochromia (different eye color) which will be explained later as the story continue, so please do not think that i gave them heterochromia just to make them pretty or because they are Mary-Sue, nope, thank you. You can see how Miyuki looked like in my deviantart account. The link is in my bio  
**

**Once again, please read and review~**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

SHIMABARA? HANAMACHI? WHAT'S THAT?

**Here's another update, Hope you enjoy it.**

**#KazeRider: Sorry for the errors, you se english is not my language... so it's kinda difficult. But I''ll do my best, thank you for your review **

**Thank you too for those who favorite and follow this story**

* * *

"_My apologies, but the situation presented it self so, could you help me take care of this thieves? I can handle this by myself but, there's too many of them."_

"_Oh, sure..."_

"_Ah, my name is Maria, pleased to meet you."_

"_Likewise, my name is Rein"_

* * *

Maria opened her eyes slowly, and groaned softly.

'What... was that...?' She thought. 'Those voices are... one of them is my voice... the other is... a boy i guess... his name is Rein ...hmmm... Could it be a memory?' she thought. Maria yawned softly, then she turned around and gasped softly at what she saw.

Beside her was a young lady with light brown hair, sleeping peacefully, without _futon_ or blankets, or pillow. She has the same skin color as Maria. Maria blinked her eyes in confusion, wondering who is this young lady that slept beside her.

Just then, the young lady groaned softly, rubbing her eyes and opened it slowly, revealing a red and green orbs behind her eyelids. Maria looked at her curiously.

"Ah." The older girl looked at Maria who was staring at her. "Oh you're awake." She said, rubbing her eyes. Maria kept on staring at her.

"Sorry if i startled you or something, it's just you're so cute, that i watched you when you sleep and i fell asleep here last night." She said with a hint of embarassment etched in her voice. Maria just blinked her eyes and nodded slowly, not knowing what to say.

"Ah that's right, I haven't introduce myself yesterday, well you were sleeping after all so..." The older girl trailed off, "Anyway, my name is Miyuki Brunhild, pleased to meet you." The older girl, Miyuki, said gently. Maria looked down, blushing slightly in embarrassment, "Maria..." She said.

Miyuki smiled at the girl and patte her head, "I know, I actually have met you yesterday but you fell asleep when you played hide and seek with the others so I didn't have time to introduce myself yesterday." She said. Miyuki then stood up.

"Well! Let's go and have breakfast, shall we?" Miyuki said cheerfully. Maria nodded slowly and stood up, following behind Miyuki.

"Ah, so where-Oof!" She was cut off when she tripped on her own feet and fell first face on the floor.

"O-ouch..."

"A-are you okay...?" Maria asked with her small voice, kneeling beside the poor older girl.

"A-ahahah... Don't worry, this happens a lot..." She said, rubbing her nose. Maria titled her head to the side, trying to make sure if the older girl really okay.

"Erm, let's go, shall we?" Miyuki said, laughing nervously.

* * *

"Good morning Miyuki-chan, did you fell first face on the floor again?" Souji asked with a palyful grin on his face as she saw Miyuki and Maria came.

Miyuki pouted, "Don't say "again", the floor tripped me." She said, rubbing her red nose. "How do you know anyway?"

"I don't have to see your red nose to confirm it, Miyuki-chan." Souji said playfully. Mituki blushed bright red and covered her nose with both ther hands.

"H-Hey! My nose is not that red!" She said.

"Yep, but it's red enough that it made you cuter." He said, making Miyuki's blush deeper. She then glanced around the room and found three people was still missing. "A-are? Where is Sano-san, Shinpachi-san and Heisuke-kun?" She asked curioulsy.

"Bet the are still sleeping." Souji said. Miyuki sighed, "_ttaku_. I'm gonna go and wake them up." Miyuki said. She then left to wake those three.

Souji chuckled, "I guess those three won't live very long if they are still snoring." Souji said, making Maria titled her head in confusion.

"HEI! ALL THREE OF YOU, WAKE UP!"

Maria was startled when she heard Miyuki's loud voice. "W-Wha...?" She asked, looking at Souji, Saitou, Kondou, Sannan and Hijikata. Hijikata only sighed tiredly while Kondou laughed nervously.

"Let's just say Shin, Sano, and Heike won't live too long to see the sunrise tomorrow." Souji grinned at her.

* * *

"So basically... You want me to go and bought her some clothes?" Miyuki asked as she looked at Hijikata. After breakfast, Hijikata had her came into his room to talked about Maria.

"Yes, sorry for bothering you and all but, that girl couldn't possibly going around here with wearing that western clothes." He said. It would take too much attention, and foreigners were not really welcomed in Japan.

"I see your point, but wouldn't her hair and eyes are already a dead giveaway that she's a foreigner?" Miyuki said. She also in the same situation as Maria, even though she tried to blend in by wearing Japanese clothing, people tended to keep their distance from her since she's a foreigner, because her eyes and hair color is not common in Japan.

"Yes, but she can at least blending in, by wearing this country's clothes." Hijikata said.

Miyuki tapped her chin, "If you say so... Then I'll go, oh and have you told Serizawa-san about this?" She asked curiously. Hijikata sighed heavily, "No... Unfortunately I haven't." Hijikata said.

"You better tell him... Otherwise when he finds Maria himself he'll kick her out without second thought." She said.

"You don't need to tell me..." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Che, so you're telling me that we ought to keep this little brat?" Serizawa said as he eyeing the poor girl. Behind him, stood Ibuki Ryuunosuke, who is trying his best to message Serizawa's shoulder.

Right now, Hijikata, Maria and Kondou are inside Serizawa's room, asking the latter's permission to let them keeping Maria in the Roshigumi. Needless to say, it didn't go smoothly.

"Yes Serizawa-dono. This girl... Lost her memory and doesn't have any place to go, so we're asking your permisision to let her stay here." Kondou said politely. Maria sat patiently between Hijikata and Kondou, she may looked calm, but inside, she's very nervous. Though she didn't quite understand what's going on, she kinda understand that, whatever the old man, namely Serizawa decide, will also decide whether she stay or get kicked out.

"And why should I care? She's a foreigner after all, and foreigner isn't exactly welcomed here in Japan." Serizawa said simply. Hijikat balled his fist, trying his best to calm down. He didn't like the fact that this man is in charge of them. He cares nothing but himself.

"Please Serizawa-dono," Kondou said, "We'll be the one who will be responsible of her well-being, she'll be our responsibility."

"Hrmmm..." Serizawa eyeing the little girl again who looked at him straight at his eyes, without a hint of fear, only curiousity seems to be seen inside the little girl's eyes. "Che, fine, but you guys will be the one responsible for her, I don't want this girl to slow us down, if she happen to be a hindrance, I'll kick her out, and while she stays here she has to WORK as well." Serizawa said. He then hit Ryuunosuke's hand with his iron fan, making him cried out in pain.

'O-ouch...' Maria winced at that.

"Oi, _Inu_, I expect a sake when I returned, and you, girl!" He looked at Maria.

"Y-yes?"

"Since you'll be staying here you have to work as well, don't think that you can lazing around just because you're a girl! Go with this _Inu_ and buy a sake." He said.

"Ha... Ah, yes..." She said dumbly, not really understand what's going on. Hijikata sighed heavily, "Seems we already put her in complicated situation." Hijikata said.

* * *

"Here you go." Ryuunosuke said, giving the man the money to pay for the sake.

"Thank you for your patronage." He said as Ibuki walked off. He went out of the sake's shop and saw Maria waiting patiently outside.

"Sorry, have you been waiting long?" Ryuunosuke said. Maria looked at him and shook her head, implying that she hasn't wait that long. They then began to walk home in silence. As they walked, Ryuunosuke took a better look at Maria. He had heard from Heisuke yesterday about the strange foreign girl who Saitou had saved two days ago. She was, indeed doesn't talk much, perhaps it's due to her memory loss, or perhaps it's because she didn't talk often. He also sensed the girl didn't look too comfortable with all the people here looking at her, well, that's to be expected. Her hair and eyes' color are a dead giveaway that she's a foreigner, and foreigner is not exactly welcomed in Japan.

"Just ignore them." Ryuunosuke said as he saw the girl looked down because of the uncomfortable looks that the people gave her. "Not many foreigners coming here nowadays, that's why they staring at you." He said, making Maria looked at her.

"O...kay... Umm... I'm Maria... You?" Maria asked curiously.

"Ibuki. Ibuki Ryuunosuke." He said.

"Riu... Riuuno... Ehm... Ryiuu..."

Ryuunosuke sighed, "Just call me Ryuu, Ibuki, or whatever is fine." He said, smiling at the girl a bit.

"...Ryiu...?" He asked.

"Sure."

* * *

"Maria, if you put that thing, you're going to poisoned the others."

"Eh?"

Right now, Ryuunosuke and Maria were in the kitchen. Since Serizawa ordered Maria to work as well, Ryuunosuke thought it's best of he started to taught the girl how to cook and do other things. Maria now, was trying to put tabasco into the miso soup that they were cooking right now.

"You're not supposed to put tabasco in it, except if you want to make the others die out of spiciness." He said. Maria titled her head in confusion.

"Never mind." Ryuunosuke took the tabasco from her hand, "Never put this on miso soup okay?" He said. Maria nodded dumbly and keep it in mind. Ryuunosuke then took a wooden spoon and took a little bit of the miso soup and offer it to Maria.

"Taste it." Ryuunosuke said. Maria nodded and went to taste the miso soup.

"I think... It's ok..." She said. Ryuunosuke nodded, "Everytime you cook, you have to taste your cooking." He said. Maria nodded, at least it wasn't that hard and she didn't blow anything up... so far.

"Anyway, could you go and call those baka-trio? Tell them it's luch time." He said.

"Baka...trio?"

"Heisuke, Sano-san and Shinpachi-san."

Maria nodded and went to call them.

"Ah~ I'm bored, Sano, let's go to Shimabara~"

Maria stopped in front of their room when she heard Shinpachi's voice. 'Shimabara?' she thought.

"Seriously Shinpachi? Aren't you get bored going to Hanamachi multiple times?"

'Hanamachi?' Maria thought. 'Town flower? So there's town flower here?'

"Well if there's a lot of sake and beautiful woman there who could get bored?" Shinpachi said.

'Sake...?' Deciding to shrugged of her thoughts, she opened the canvas door slowly, and take a peek inside. "Umm..."

"Ho, Maria-chan! What's wrong?" Shinpachi asked.

"Lunch... Time..." She said. Both man nodded and Maria followed them to the dining room.

* * *

"Hiikata, can I come in?"

"Maria? Sure, come in."

Maria shyly opened the door. She went in and sat in front of Hijikata, who was writing something on his book.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well... Can I ask you something?" She asked curiously.

"Sure." He said, as he took a sip of his tea.

"What's Hanamachi?" She asked bluntly.

Hijikata spat out his tea the moment Maria blurted out that question, making Maria looked at him with confusion and concerned.

"Hi-Hiikata? A-are you alright?" She asked worriedly. Hijikata regained his composure and cleaned his mouth with clean cloth.

"I-I'm fine, but Maria... W-where do you hear about Hanamachi? When? From who?" Hijikata asked seriously, making the girl nervous.

'D-did i say something... wrong?' She thought, "I-I heard... Sano and Shin... talked about... it..." She said nervously.

Hijikat sat in silent, silently made a mental note to punish those two later.

"So... What's a Hanamachi...? Is it a town covered in flower?" She asked curiously.

"Town... Covered in flowers?" Hijikata then quickly came to conclusion that Maria had no idea what Hanamachi is, she is, after all, a foreigner, so if one too literal translation of the word, it made sense that Maria going to think that it's a town covered in flowers (**A/N:Hanamachi = Flower town**). But Hijikata was not going to actually explain what Hanamachi is to such a young and innocent girl like Maria.

"W-well Maria... it's not a town exactly... more like... a district..." Hijikata began nervously.

Maria nodded, "Ouu... Then it's a district covered in flowers?" She asked.

"Well... yes, you could say so..." He said, hoping that Maria would stop her questions right there and then (**A/N: Oiran were often called flowers, so the "flower" here implying to the oiran.)**

"What do people usually do at Hanamachi?" She asked curiously.

"Huh? W-well..." Hijikata began to get nervous again, this is one of the questions he would very much like to avoid, but Mari was looking at her with a cute pleading eyes, those eyes looked like as if it wants Hijikata to vomitting every answer to her questions.

"Well... There are teahouses there... Most people usually spend their day drinking tea there." He said.

"Oh... Then does Shimabara one of those teahouses?" She asked again.

Hijikata looked at her with wide eyes. 'For the love of God, those two even mentioned Shimabara in their conversation!? Well, that's to be expected from them but they at least have to notice they now have 7 years old girl here in Roshigumi!' Hijikata thought furiously as he started to think of heavy punishment he would give to both Sano and Shinpachi.

"Hiikata?" Maria asked again as she saw Hijikata's strange expression.

"W-well Maria... " Hijikata stopped his sentence, thinking of every possible lies that would be acceptable, but seeing Maria's... Puppy dog eyes, he has to fight the urge to telling her the truth.

"You could... say so..." He said.

"Oh..." Maria was quiet for the time being, making Hijikata sighed in relief, but what she said next completely made the _oni-fukuchou_ gone in panick.

"I like tea... Hiikata, can you take me there sometimes?" She asked innocently.

"NO!" Hijikata yelled, startling Maria. Realizing that he had scared the girl, Hijikata cough lightly nad regained his composure.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that, but Maria... Hanamachi is... well... a place for... grown-ups." Hijikata said.

"? Why only grown-ups?" She asked.

"W-well-"

"Hijikata-san, I'm back." Miyuki opened the canvas door, to find Hijikata and Maria sat face to face. Miyuki blinked as she saw Hijikata's troubled expression.

"Umm... What happened here...?" She asked.

"Umm I was just... asking Hiikata about... Hanamachi..." Maria said shyly. Miyuki raised an eyebrow and looked at Hijikata, silently asking, 'Seriously?' While Hijikata looked at her with, 'Help me out of this situation' looks.

Miyuki giggled and sat beside Maria. "Well Maria-chan, what did Hijikata-san told you about Hanamachi?" Miyuki asked.

"He said... It's a district full of teahouses and covered with flowers but it's only for grown-ups." Maria said innocently. Miyuki covered her mouth, trying very hard not to laugh.

"W-well... *pfft* okay, well Maria-chan... It's true that Hanamachi is... not allowed for children..." Miyuki said between her laugh.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well... Say, did you heard 'bout Hanamachi from Shinpachi-san and Sano-san?" Miyuki asked. Maria nodded. "Did they happen to mention... Sake?" She asked curiously.

"Yes... Yes, they did..." Maria said. Hijikata face-palmed. He will surely gave severe punishment to those two.

"That's one of the reason children can't go." Miyuki said.

"Why?" Maria asked.

"Well..." Miyuki trailed off, tried to think how she could explain what 'sake' is. "Well Maria-chan... do you know... a drink called... Wine?" She asked.

"Wine...?" Maria said, then suddenly a memory came flash through her mind.

"_Rein-kun, your father is acting weird." A girl with silver hair and gold and blue eyes said as she saw a man with red hair dancing around the room with flushed face._

"_That's what happen when he drink wine too much. Father couldn't hold his liquor." The boy with mahagony red hair said tiredly as he saw his father laughing and dancing with his friends._

"-ria-chan... Maria-chan!"

"Huh? W-What?" She asked, as she saw Miyuki and Hijikata looked at her, concer etched on their face "You zoned out, there. Are you okay?" Miyuki asked.

"I-I'm fine... Umm... I know what wine is... I guess..." She said, unsurely.

"O-oh? Well... I kinda expect you didn't know though, since I just remembered you lost your memory... Anyway if you know wine, you know what happened to those who drink wine right?" Miyuki asked.

"...Yes..." Maria shivered as she remembered her earlier memories.

"Sake and wine kinda the same thing. So that's why children can't go there." She said simply, "I know that Hijikata-san said teahouses, but honestly, all they served is sake, and children aren't allowed to drink one. You can go there once you're all grown up like me, just be patient 'kay?" Miyuki said cheerfully.

Maria gave it a thought. If sake is all they served there then she definietly won't go, the idea of her drinking that thing and end up doing ridiculous thing seems very wrong on her mind. She nodded, "Okay." She said simply.

Miyuki smiled and patted her head, "Good, now, go back to your room so that you can try on your new clothes, and I'll be cutting your bangs a bit, it seems to irritated you huh?" Miyuki said.

"...Yeah..." Maria said, smiling shyly, "Thank you... Miyu...ki..." She said.

"Sure, off you go." Maria nodded, "Ah, thank you too... Hiikata..." She said, then went back to her room.

Miyuki burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAAH Good grief, Hijikata-san, you look so funny when i came in, I thought there is something wrong but it turns out... pfft! Hahaahaha It's so funny!" She said between her laughter.

"Shut up!" Hijikata said annoyed. "I don't think that conversation could have been worse!" He said.

"I'm not going through that... ever again." He said. "You explained it so easily to her, how did you do that?" Hijikata asked.

Just as Miyuki wanted to answer, someone hugged her waist from behind, "That's because Miyuki-chan is a better mother than you Hijikata-san~" Souji said, grinning like a cat.

"Ah!" Miyuki yelped in surprised. "Souji-kun? How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Since _Koneko-chan_ asked, 'What's Hanamachi?'" He said.

"Then, you could at least come and give me a hand!" Hijikata yelled furiously.

"Oh? But seeing Hijikata-san flustered when answering _koneko-chan_'s answer is too much fun that I couldn't get bored watching it. What a heated conversation, that was." Souji said.

"Souji, you-!" Hijikata growled.

"H-hey, calm down! Geez, you both don't change at all, still fighting like cat and dog, Souji-kun you're not supposed to say something like that to Hijikata-san... And please don't hug me suddenly from behind like that, you're startling me." Miyuki said.

"Oh? But I missed you so much Miyuki-chan and I couldn't help it, I just have to hug you." He said.

Miyuki sighed, "Whatever, anyway, I'm going to Maria-chan's room, so..." She said then turned to look at Souji, "Could you let me go?" She said.

"Hmm... Sure." He said, letting go of her waist. "Then, excuse me, Hijikata-san." She said then went out of the room with Souji, when they're outside Souji hugged her waist from behind again.

"Souji-kun... seriously? I have to go to Maria-chan's room and-"

"I miss you."

Miyuki blushed as she heard Souji said that. It's true, they haven't see each other for several months since Souji came to Kyoto, It will be a lie if Miyuki said she didn't miss him too.

"I miss you too Souji-kun."

TBC

**And that's it for third chapter. Please do forgive me for my grammatical errors, and if my information about Hanamachi is not very accurate. I try looked it up but since english is not my language, it's kinda difficult to actually understand it. **

**Please R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

ALF AND ARISTOCRAT

"Okay, done!"

Miyuki was just finished cutting Maria's bangs. She cut it so carefully so that it wouldn't be too short. She then combed her hari so that it wouldn't look messy. They sat in the main room where they usually eat. There were Souji, Saito, Sannan, Hijikata and Kondou in the room.

"Now you look cuter~ aww, I wish you're my sister or daughter~" Miyuki cooed. Maria blushed and looked away, kind of embarrassed at Miyuki's word.

"Oh? Then who's the daddy?" Asked Souji who was sitting beside them.

"Hmmm? I wonder~" She said in sing-a-song tone, making Souji pout.

"Well then," Miyuki said as she stroked Maria's hair. "It's okay if i tied your hair Maria-chan?" Miyuki asked. Maria nodded slowly.

"Ok... hmm... would you like your hair tied like Hiikata-san or Hajime-san?" Miyuki asked.

Maria blinked as she looked at Miyuki, then turned and looked back and forth between Hijikata and Saitou.

"Hmm..."

Feeling her stare, Hijikata and Saitou turned to look at the little girl who sat on Miyuki's lap.

"What is it?" Both of them asked in unison.

Maria didn't answer them, she was too focus on deciding which hairstyle she liked, until finally she set her eyes on Saitou.

"...What?" Saitou asked.

Instead of answering him, Maria turned to Miyuki, "I wanna hair like Hajime!" She said cheerfully, making the said man confused.

Miyuki giggled, "Okie dokie~" She said. She then combed her hair lightly and tied it into low sided ponytail, just like Saitou's hair.

"Done~" She said.

Maria stood up and turned to look at Miyuki, "Etto... How do I look?" She asked.

"You look... so cute~" Miyuki said. Maria giggled, then he went to sit beside Saitou. "Is my hair the reason why you were staring at me?" Saitou asked.

"Uhn!" Maria nodded. "My hair... Like Hajime." She said happily. Saitou only shook his head in amusement and went to pat the girl's head, making the girl smiled.

Miyuki giggled at the adorable scene, then she looked at Kondou who looked rather anxious, standing in front of the canvas door, staring at nothing.

"Kondou-san? Why are you look so anxious?" Miyuki asked curiously. Kondou turned to look at her and scratched his head. "Ah no, It's just... Miyuki, I was just wondering... When will Alf-san arrive?" He asked.

Miyuki looked at him for a brief moment and sighed, "So... you're anxious because of my teacher?" She asked, sweatdropping. Kondou scratched the back of his head again, "Well, yes, because you see, Serizawa-dono wished to see him, and also he has to be present to let you and his other students to join the Roshigumi." He said.

Well, that was true. Several months ago, when Kondou and the others were about to went to Kyoto, Miyuki asked for their permission to let her come, since she has nowhere else to go and with the dojo has been shut down, she's pretty much homeless and without money. However, Serizawa didn't allow her because women are not allowed within the Roshigumi. Kondou promised her then that he will tried to convinced Serizawa about it, and his teacher Alf, also promised her that he will help. Somehow, it worked out but Serizawa did said that there are several conditioins that she and the others students should follow, since she and the others students are all females.

Alf his teacher, was not really the kind of person that will be consider a "teacher". He's too laid back and lazy, enjoying naps than training with his students, but Miyuki knew better that beneath his laid back exterior he's an excellent fighter, if only he's not too laid back and want to take more of responsibility, he won't be causing trouble to other people .

Like right now.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon... With his ridiculous excuses of why it took him so long to get here, such as-"

"Hey everyone!"

All head snapped to the direction of that familiar bass voice. In their front gate, stood a man with long blue hair which a bit spiky. He wore a black and white hakama, he also has aqua blue eyes which twinkling like little kid.

"Sorry I just got here now. On my way here I met several wild dogs who chased after me, luckily, I'm strong enough to push them back!" The man said cheerfully.

Miyuki sighed tiredly at the sighed of her 'beloved' teacher, "Such as that." She said, finishing her sentence. Kondou smiled broadly while Hijikata sighed tiredly.

"My friend!" Kondou said as he hugged the man namely Alf. Alf returned the hug. "So glad to meet you again." He said.

"Ah, same here. And I see you also as healthy as a horse, Isami." He said. Out of few people out there, only Alf called Kondou with his first name. He maybe a foreigner, but he has lived in Japan longer, due to the rebellion that happened in his home country that forced him and several others to moved to another country.

"And Hijikata, Sannan, nice to see you too." Alf said, looking at Hijikata.

"Likewise, but Alf-san, must you be so laid back? You do know that your presence is most importance to ensure Miyuki and your other students could remain here right?" Hijikata said.

"It's been a while Alf-san, you didn't change at all." Sannan said with a smile on his face

"Liekwise, Sannan, and Hijikata, yes i do realize. But as i said earlier-"

"Please don't repeat that ridiculous excuse of yours teacher, even the stupidest person would know that, that's a complete lie." Miyuki said from inside the room.

Alf looked past Kondou and Hijikata then smile broadly at Miyuki. "Ho! If it isn't my precious student. You're pretty fast coming here before i arrived." He said, immpressed. Miyuki rolled her eyes, "As laid back as usual I see..." She said, amused. Alf and Kondou then walked together and entered the main room. He also greeted Saitou and Souji before he sat down himself.

"Ho! Alf-san!" Shinpachi said as he pass the room, "It's been a while!"

"Ah, Shinpachi! Your muscles are as awesome as usual!" Alf said. Miyuki sweatdropped, 'Seriously? No better greetings?' She thought.

After a brief hug with Shinpachi, Alf finally noticed the little girl, Maria, who was sat on Saitou's lap. Maria, felt Alf's stare at her, looked at the bluenette man and she shyly bow her head.

"And who is this girl? Who's married and didn't invite me?" Alf asked curiously, making the others sweatdropped.

"None of us has married yet, Alf-san, I saved this child two days ago when she was chased by rogue samurai." Saitou said calmly.

"Oh. Then you should have just told me! I thought one of you married my student here and bore this girl!" He said, followed by a loud laughter.

"Teacher, kindly stop yourself from making such assumption like that before I'm giving the honor to do so." Miyuki said with tick mark appeared on her head.

"Oops, sorry Miyuki." He said, not sounding sorry at all. "So," He said as he crawled towards Maria and stared at the girl intently like a little boy who just found a new toy, making Maria a bit uncomfortable.

"May I acquire your name little lady?" He asked. Maria blinked for a second, looking at the man in front of her. He's acting like a child, that's for sure. He looked like a seven years old boy who just found a new friend.

"...Maria.." She said.

"Oh, what a fine name for a cute lady." He said, ruffling the girl's hair. "Are you happened to be an Aristocrat?" He asked. Maria blinked, not understanding what an Aristrocrat is.

"Teacher, she lost her memories, she doesn't know where she came from." Miyuki said.

"Ah, my apologies then. You have a heterochromia, so I thought..." He triled off.

"What's an Aristocrat anyway?" Shinpachi asked curiously The others looked at Alf, expecting an answer, since none of them know what Aristrocrat is, for the exception of Miyuki, who looked rather uncomfortable at the very mention of Aristocrat.

Alf was quiet for a moment before he turned to Miyuki, "Miyuki, could you go outside and buy me... ah, a sake?" He aske, smiling broadly. Miyuki looked at him, blinked her eyes then smiled gratefully at him and nodded.

"Alright." She said then went out. Alf then turned back to the men and Maria, looking serious.

"Well... Aristocrat right...? This is something that I have been meaning to tell all of you since the beginning, also one of the reason why my students should- no, MUST join the Roshigumi." He said seriously. The men now focused on him, including Maria.

"Aristocrat... Are noble families that had govern over my homeland, Germany for hundred years. They are noblemen who believed in old ways of doing stuff, such as arrange married and such. There are those who are... well... you could say laid back like me and don't like to be binded into rules and all, but most of them are pretty... harsh and for them those rules must be followed."

"That's suck." All eyes turned to the one who came in which is none other than Heisuke, Sanosuke followed behind him.

"Heisuke, Sano." Alf said, greeting them.

"We heard you guys are talking about serious stuff, so we came in because we thought it's necessary for us to know too." Sano said.

Alf nodded then he continue, "The people dislike their ways of thinking and rose into rebellion." He said.

"Was that the reason you, Miyuki and your others students to fled here, my friend?" Kondou asked, worried etched on his face. Alf nodded solemnly.

"War was inevetible that day, It was an all out war but the Aristocrat simply outnumbered because not just common folks, but those from the branch family also rose in rebellion." He said.

"Branch family?" Souji asked.

"Those who... you could say, under the main family... The family whose role is to served the main family." He said sadly, "I, was once from the branch family until I married a woman from the main family." He said. "Anyway, almost all of the main family was killed for the exception of me and my students... All of them are females." He said.

"I see... So you don't have guy students from the beginning?" Heisuke asked.

"I have. Lots of them, but all of them died during that war. To prevent the Aristocrat to raise again, all the male members must be killed so that it'll prevent the Aristocrat to raise again." He said.

"Must be tough for you Alf-san." Hijikata said.

Maria listened to the conversation intently. For some reasons the story that Alf told them seems very familiar to her, but she couldn't pinpoint WHY, does this story seems familiar.

"Hmm... Are those from Aristocrat has... trademarks?" Sannan asked.

"Yes, they have heterochromia." Alf said.

"Hete-what?" Heisuke asked.

"Heterochromia. Simply put, dual colored eyes."

Souji frowned, "Like Miyuki's?" He asked, turning serious. Alf nodded. "It was different for every family. Miyuki's family, are the Brunhild family, they have vivid red and bright green eyes. Then, there is the Ilse family, who has bright blue and bright green eyes. The Laevatein, who has dark blue and bright red eyes, Agata family who has Indigo and vivid red eyes, and finally..." Alf turned towards Maria, "Ixpellia, has golden and aqua blue eyes." He said.

All eyes turned towards the only girl in the room.

"So you mean to tell us..." Sano began, "That Maria-chan here could be an aristocrat?"

"Possibly. But we don't know for sure, we have to wait for her memories to return. In any case... the reason why I want them to be part of Roshigumi is... well, to avoid them to get captured by the rebels. I heard there are couples of foreigners wandering around in Edo, I know I sound paranoid, but we can't be too careful, there's a possibility that those rebels knew there's few who survived and hunt them down all the way here." Alf said.

"That's understandable." Hijikata said, the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry that i troubled all of you, but you're the only one I knew in this country and those children are like daughters to me already you know." He said, blushing a bit. Kondou smiled gently at him, "Of course my friend, we will help you."

Alf smiled at that, "Great! Now, shall we talk to this Serizawa or something?" He suggested.

"Umm..." Everyone turned to looka at Maria, "So... Am I an Aristocrat? Or...?" She asked.

"Well..." Alf trailed off, "Possibly, but that have to wait until you get your emories back girly. Who knows, perhaps you're just an ordinary girl who got heterochromia." He said cheerfully. Maria nodded unsurely. For some reasons she felt like she's familiar with this Aristocrat topic, but at the same time, maybe due to her memory loss, she felt like she has nothing to do with this.

'It's frustrating... having no memories like this...' She thought. The most recent things she remembered were only about a boy called Rein, but even then, she only remembered his voice, because her dreams were completely vague.

"Don't force yourself in trying to remembering your past." Maria looked up to see Saitou spoke to her. His voice was barely above whisper and there's no emotion etched on his face and voice, but Maria knew his words meant that he cared about her. "It'll come to you sooner or later." He said. Maria nodded slowly.

'_That's right... I don't need to rush things.' _She thought

* * *

"He really said something like that!?" Miyuki asked, horrified. After buying a sake for Alf- which she doubt that he will drink it- Miyuki met Ryuunosuke and the rest of her friends, and he told them how the meeting between Kondou and Serizawa gone to.

"Yeah..." He admitted quietly. Maria, who was with Saitou earlier, now also joined the grown ups on their talk, though she didn't understand much, she kinda know that whatever they talked about is not something pleasant. She listened quietly while holding onto Saitou's hand.

"It looks like that guy seriously hate our guts, he must still bear a grudge over the Honjou Inn incident." Heisuke commented.

"What incident?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"Eh!? Oh well..."

"Go ahead and tell Miyuki-chan and the other one. Hajime-kun doesn't knkow about itu either." Souji said.

"Okay." Heisuke started "When we were traveling to Kyoto together with Serizawa-san, Kondou-san was given the job of "advanced accomodations requistion."."

"The advanced accomodations requisition?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"The advanced accomodations requisition?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"It was his duty to travel ahead and find rooms for the Roshigumi. But he made a booking error at the Honjou Inn and didn't geet a room for Serizawa-san." He said as he closed his eyes and recapped the event.

**Flashback**

"**Wh-what are you doing Serizawa-dono!?" Kondou asked, horrified as he watched the bright red flame engulfed the building while the rest of the captains watched helplessly.**

"Serizawa-san said that it gets extremely cold at night, so he trashed a nearby building and burn it. In the end, Kondou-san got on his knees and apologized to Serizawa-san."

**Souji then grabbed his katana and was about to pull it opened when Hijikata stopped him, facing Serizawa with icy cold glare**

**Flashback end**

"He's heartless." Miyuki said.

Heisuke nodded, "Somehow or other, we managed to reach Kyoto in one piece, but it put a rift between us." Heisuke finished.

"I see..." Ryuunosuke said, "Oh and ah..." He turned to looked at Miyuki, "Serizawa-san also said to your teacher that for you and your other friends to enter Roshigumi, you have to prove yourself or something... at least that's what i heard." He said.

"Oh... Prove ourselves huh? Did he said something else?" Miyuki asked. "No." Ryuunosuke said. Miyuki nodded.

'Prove ourselves huh? ... I have a bad feeling about this...' Miyuki thought.

* * *

"Miyuki, why does everyone seemed upset just now?"

Maria turned to Miyuki as she tried to fold the paper into the shape of a crane like Miyuki taught her. Kondou-san and the others were going to escort the shogun or something, and Miyuki offered to stay put to take care of Maria, since Maria can't come with them.

"Hmm? Well... Because of that man, Serizawa. I'm pretty sure you have met him." Miyuki said as she also folds her own paper.

Maria nodded, "He's scary." Maria said.

"Yep. His first impression when i first met him was not... really good either." Miyuki said, remembering the first time she met the old man, he insult her because she's a foreigner. Maria only nodded, "I don't like it when everyone upset..." She said with sad tone. "I wish everyone would just smile everyday." She said.

Miyuki smiled and patted her head, "Oh, they will, especially when a cute little girl like you wandering around here." Miyuki said.

"Really?" Maria asked. Miyuki nodded. "Don't bother yourself with grown-ups stuff Maria-chan." She said.

"Oh... Okay." Maria said. "Grown-ups stuff looks and sounds difficult anyway..." She said. Miyuki giggled, "Of course it is. But one day when you're growing up yo'll experience it too you know, the difficult stuff." Miyuki said.

"Oh..." Maria trailed off, "_Dekitta~" _She said happily as she showed her paper crane to Miyuki. It was quite well-made.

"Impressive!" Miyuki said, "You learned it so fast, when I was little it took me three days to make a decent crane paper." Miyuki said.

"Ehehee~" Maria smiled happily. Miyuki smiled gently at her. Even though she just met her, this girl is really adorable. She was shy at first but she began to opened up a bit. Miyuki liked it everytime she smiled, because her smile is so bright like a sunshine, it was no wonder that all the captains even Hijikata-san liked her so much.

"Let's prepare luch shall we? I think the guys should be coming back soon." Miyuki offered. Maria nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

"Say Miyuki..." Maria began as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Hmm?"

"When do you think Hiikata will give me back my sword?" Maria asked curiously. Miyuki turned to her, "You have a sword?" Miyuki asked, rather surprise that a little girl like her also hold a sword.

Maria nodded. Even though her memories are still vague, but the memory of that night when Saitou saved her still etched in her head, except for few things however. She also remembered she had a sword too, but it seems it's either Hijikata or the other captains that kept it.

"It's different from Hajime and the others' sword... Mine is long and thin like needle." Maria said.

"Oh, you mean a _Rapier_?" Miyuki asked.

"_Rapier_?" Maria asked back.

"Yep, A rapier is a slender, sharply pointed sword, best suited for thrusting attacks," Miyuki explained, "Have you ever used it before?" Miyuki asked. Maria tepped her chin, "Perhaps... but my memory is..." Miyuki gasped in realization, "Ah! I'm sorry! I forgot, I'm really sorry..." Miyuki said.

Maria only smiled, "It's alright. Miyuki has swords too," She pointeed out.

"Hmm? These?" Miyuki asked as she touch her swords, "Yeah, I'm a dual wielder." She said.

"Dual wielder?"

"Yep. Dual wielding basically, is using two weapons, one in each hand, during combat. My family was said to be excel at dual wielding." She said. Maria only nodded.

"Perhaps later i should ask Hiikata for my rapier." Maria muttered.

* * *

"Hiikata, do you happen to keep my sword?" Maria asked innocently as she sat in front of Hijikata in his room.

They just finished lunch, and Maria asked Hijikata if she can came to his room, though not really sure what the girl wants, and a bit cautious for another ... ridiculous questioins, Hijikata said yes, and here they are.

"Ah, yes. I almost thought you forgot about it, actually I also forgot to return it to you." He said. He then took her sword- or rapier- and handed it to her.

"But your sword is unique I must say. It's quite thin." Hijikata said. Maria nodded, "Miyuki said it's called Rapier... it's a slender, sharply pointed sword, best suited for thrusting attacks... Or so she said."

"Ho? I didn't expect Miyuki to be knowledgable about swords... Nor do i expect her to wield one even if she has one... She's pretty... clumsy." Hijikata finished with tired sigh, "Fall each and every single time, got bruises here and there, good grief..." He said as he shook his head.

"That wasn't very nice Hiikata..." Maria said, sweatdropping.

"It's a fact. Anyway, you..." Hijikata looked at her, and smiled.

"What?"

"You've become more cheerful lately, this past two days you're still quiet and shy around us, now you're open up a bit." Hijikata said.

"Really? Is that a good thing?" Maria asked. Hijikata nodded and patted her head. Even if it's just two days, he found himself to like this little foreign girl, just like the other captains.

"Yes. Don't hesitate to ask something of us." He said, 'Except for questions such as Hanamachi.' He added mentally.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully, then she excused herself and went out of the room.

As she walked back to her room, holding her rapier with both hands, then she passed Souji and Saitou who were training, and Miyuki and Alf who's watching them.

"You guys still as good as usual!" Alf said.

"Thanks Alf-san. Why don't you join us?" Sano offered.

"Nah, why bother?" He said lazily.

"Teacher... If you are a teacher then please act like it." Miyuki said tiredly. Maria watched as they kept on talking until Saitou noticed her.

"What's wrong?" Saitou asked.

"Ah, umm... Everyone seems have a good time. I was wondering if I could... join too...?" She asked hopefully.

"Why not? Come here _koneko-chan~_" Souji said.

"Souji-kun... She has a name you know." Miyuki said, sweatdropping at the nickname Souji gave to the younger girl.

"But _koneko-chan_ suit her better, she also doesn't seemed bother by that nickname." Souji said, grinning like a cat. Maria only smiled nervously.

"So you got your sword back." Saitou said, eyeing the sword on her hands.

"Ah, yes." Maria said cheerfully.

"That, Saitou-san, is a rapier. A sword that is used in our country... best suited for thrusting attack." Miyuki explained.

"I see. I was curious as I've never seen such a thin sword before." Saitou said.

"It may look thin, but truthfully it's heavier than small sword... Or at least that's what my friend told me... She knew so much about swords." Miyuki said.

"Oh, are you implying to Aria?" Alf asked.

Miyuki giggle at the mention of her long-time friend, Aria. That friend of hers know so much about sword that she can write a book for all facts of the swords in western country. "Yeah." She said.

Alf chuckled, remembering his sword-loving student. He then fixed his eyes on Maria, "Say... Do you know how to use that thing Maria-chan?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe... I dunno..." She said.

"Humm..."

"Teacher, Maria-chan lost-"

Miyuki was cut off when Alf suddenly took his Giant sword and swung it towards Maria.

CLANG!

All eyes went wide when they saw Maria's thin and small sword clashing with Alf's giant sword, preventing it from hurting the little girl.

There was a thick silent until Alf spoke up.

"Heh, you've got good reflex Maria-chan." He said, smirking as he drew back his sword.

"Ha-ha...? Oh, um..." Maria nodded shyly. She doesn't know why but her body moved on its own when she saw Alf swinging his sword towards her.

Suddenly, Miyuki punched Alf's head.

"Ouch! What's that for!?" Alf complained.

"For being stupid! What the hell were you thinking swingin your sword towards a little girl, huh!?" Miyuki yelled at him in disbelief.

Saitou then walked over to Alf and glared at him, "Alf-san, I must ask you to not repeat such action again." He said sternly. "If you want a sparing partner, I shall gladly take that role." He said calmly but everyone could sense venom in his voice.

"N-now-now everyone, there's a reason for this, ya know!" Alf said, panicked.

"Oh?" Okita then put his hand on his sword, planning on pulling it from its sheath, "Then would you be so kind as to tell us this reason of yours?" He asked, smiling.

"Well... I was just testing whether she knows how to wield that thing or only carrying it around. You know what the say, "Even if the heart forgets, the body remembers"." He said simply. "Besides, when you saw a kid holding a sword, it makes you wonder whether this kid can't fight or not right?"

Miyuki sighed, "But that doesn't mean you can attack her just like that. That giant sword of yours could have killed her!" She said, frustrated.

"I already said that I'm sorry! Plus I have full control of my power here, if she didn't fight back i would have stopped my giant sword from hitting her!" Alf argued.

"But that doesn't change the fact that it's life-threatning an uncalled for." Saitou stated simply.

"Ah? Well..." Alf sighed tiredly, knowing he can't win the arguments now. Well, he was kind of at fault for attacking without warning.

"Okay, okay it's all my fault... Sorry Maria-chan." Alf said, scratching the back of his head. Maria nodded and smiled nervously, "It's okay Alf-san..." She said, 'Luckily I'm still alive...' She thought.

"Well then, why don't we give it a rest? Let's go back inside now, we're finishe training anyway." Souji said. Saitou nodded, and they went back inside, Maria following behind, while Miyuki and Alf stood where they are.

"So... Umm... well, Maria-chan is...?" Miyuki asked nervously.

"Yep, certainly is... She's an Aristocrat alright. She must have been trained in self-defense like most of you did when you were her age." Alf said.

"But that's not enough proof teacher." Miyuki said.

"I know... Let's just wait and see..."

* * *

**That Night**

**_Maria's dream~_**

_"Say... Your eyes looked kinda like mine, only different colors, are you an Aristocrat?"_

_"Yep! Are you also an Aristocrat, Rein-kun?" _

_"Yeah! Which family are you from?"_

_"Ixpellia."_

* * *

TBC

**Please read and review.**

**Thank you for 416 viewers, for Azuka the Youkai, KazeRider, Twilight Dark Angel, joyjoybunny20, and our same world, and also Be-Mindful, and AstridClaire for following and favoriting this story :) **

**Please continue to support this story~**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

ARISTOCRAT, TOGETHER AGAIN

"So... What exactly happen?" Miyuki nervously as she helped Saitou washing his clothes.

That morning was simply uneventful... At first, at least until Shinpachi and Saitou came back with their clothes covered in blood.

"We barged into the family lodge those rogue samurai ran into," He begin, "but the head clerk stopped us!"

"He stopped you?" Sannan repeated, puzzled.

"Yeah, he kept goin' 'Who ordered you to do this? Go get local police.'"

"And that's how you lost the ronin?"

"Dammit! What are the people of Kyo thinking defendin' those rogue samurai?" Shinpachi said angrily as he went back to wash his clothes.

Maria, who had been helping Shinpachi washed his clothes remained silent. Usually, for children, seeing someone covered in blood will be terifying but for some reasons, Maria is not terrified when he saw Saitou and Shinpachi came back covered in blood. She's shocked, yes, but it's purely out of worried.

"Are Shin and Hajime okay?" Maria asked, still worried, looking at Shinpachi while helping him washed his clothes.

"Oh, we're fine Maria-chan." Shinpachi said.

"We lack any real record nad the imperial nationalist party, especially the Choushuu ronin are said to grease people's fingers." Sannan said.

Shinpachi clicked his tongue while Souji, for some reason kept staring at Saitou, who washed his clothes quietly, with Miyuki helping him.

"For having just drawn someone's blood, you seem rather calm Hajime-kun." Souji said at last, but Hajime stayed quiet, Miyuki helped him washed his clothes.

"Saitou, having cross blades with them, what do you think?" Hijikata asked.

"They were all lacking the skill with the sword," Saitou said as he stood up, "but due to out limited numbers, I'm concerned when I think about the chance being surrounded by the anime."

"That could be a problem." Alf said.

"But it would take time and money to enlist new recruits and train them." Hijikata said, "For now, never go out alone. Getting ourself killed won't do us any good."

"At any rate, there just isn't enough stuff we can do. Say, what happened to workin' for the Aizu domain?"

"We shall be sending an official petition to Lord Aizu for permission to stay in Kyoto shortly." Sannan said.

"Any chance they give us permission to stay?" Miyuki asked.

"I cannot say. Depending on their answer, there is a possibility we will have to leave Kyoto. Truly, our connections rests on Serizawa-san's connections and course of action."

Miyuki stared at Sannan blankly before continued to washed Saitou's clothes. Hearing Serizawa's name pissed her somehow, due to his first impression on her few months back. Maria sighed, she also didn't like Serizawa that much since he's very scary in Maria's point of view, plus he's not very kind as well even though he let her lived here.

Hijikata grunted.

"Jut tell yourself we are using him." Sannan said to Hijikata.

"I can't make myself that emotionally detached from this! You can say that's what's makes me green," He commented, "but I swear that someday I will outwit that man and elavate Kondou-san to a higher place of power!" He said, determined.

Miyuki sighed then fixed her gaze on her teacher, "Teacher, have you sent letter to the others? I mean Serizawa-san has given us permission so..." She trailed off.

Alf who was sitting peacefully beside Souji while yawning then stared at Miyuki blankly for a few minutes before...

"AH! S-sorry Miyuki... I kinda... forgot...?" He said nervously.

Miyuki stared at him.

...

...

...

"Mi-Miyuki?" Alf said nervously, hoping that her student won't get angry. When Miyuki's angry is not a... very nice scene to see.

"You know what? I think we'll have a nice little conversation after I helped Saitou-san washing this." She said tiredly, making Alf groaned.

Souji chuckled, "I'll prepare a nice grave for you, Alf-san." He said cheerfully.

* * *

"How do I look?"

"Presentable... enough." Kondou said unsurely.

Alf groaned as he rubbed his swollen cheek, caused by his only student. "That student of mine has gotten really strong... I was lucky she didn't kill me..." He said.

Kondou laughed nervously. He also didn't expect Miyuki to have such a strength to create a... memorable mark on Alf's cheek. He then coughed slightly and faced all the Roshigumi members.

"Everyone, listen up!" Kondou announced, "We just received letter from Lord Aizu, the Kyoto military Commissioner. He is going to officially place us under his charge."

A great sound of WOAH rang through the room, every Roshigumi memmbers were very happy to hear this news.

"Yeah!" Shinpachi exclaimed, "Now we can go all out with our patrols!"

"Man! This is great!" Heisuke exclaimed.

"Looks like we're gonna gettin' busy!" Sanosuke commented.

"It's amazing how Serizawa-sensei swayed the Shogunate!" Niimi boasted, "Isn't it, Tonouchi-kun?"

"Indeed!"

"If only there's no foreigner around **here**, the news would have sounds more.. delightful." Niimi said, loud enough for Miyuki to heard it, he glanced at Miyuki.

Moyuki looked down, tried to ignore it.

"Want me to punch him for you?" Souji asked, glaring at Niimi.

"You don't need to do that." Miyuki smiled at him, "I'm fine. Just ignore him." She said, giving him her best smile.

"If Miyuki-chan says so." He said , smiling and patting her head, making her smile, a tint of pink shade covering her face.

"Well then, let's drink our success at Shimabara." Serizawa suggested.

And by that, all of the Roshigumi left.

"Nagakura-kun, would you join us?" Serizawa asked.

Shinpachi then tried to avoid the invitation by saying that Serizawa's reputation would fall if he came with him, but Serizawa insist him to come.

"W-well.. Ah! Sano and Heisuke will come too!" Shinpachi said, turned to Heisuke and Sanosuke, who looked at him with the 'Are-you-serious?' look. But Shinpachi ignored them and looked at Miyuki who walked together with Saitou and Souji.

"Miyuki-chan, Souji and Saitou will come too, right?" Shinpachi said.

"E-eh? But I can't drink alcohol..." Miyuki said. 'Plus I don't like being in Shimabara...' She mentally added.

"Aww come on Miyuki, the more the merrier!" Shinpachi pleaded.

"U-umm... A-alright..." She said at last.

"If Miyuki-chan come, then I'll come too." Souji said.

"Kondou-kun and Alf-kun, surely you both will join us as well?" Serizawa asked, as he looked at Kondou and Alf.

"Ah, this is kind of embarassing, but I can't drink alcohol." Kondou said.

"And as for me I can't hold my liquor... I'll destroy that place in aminute if I get drunk." Alf said, laughing nervously.

"What, you can't drink? Isn't that bad for a warrior who speaks of politics?" Niimi said.

"Nah, we'll be fine. Beside, alcohol and warriors are completely different things Niimi-san, alcohol is alcohol and warrior is warrior." Alf said, indirectly insulting Niimi.

"Why you-!"

"Enough Niimi! And what about you, Hijikata?" Serizawa asked.

"I'll stay here. Someone has to take care of Maria." He said, glancing at Maria who was mopping the floor ever since they started the meeting.

"I too shall stay here and take care of Maria-kun with Hijikata-kun." Sannan said.

"Hmmph. You dog, come with me!" Serizawa said, looking at Ryuunosuke.

"There's no way-" But he was interrupted when Shinpachi grabbed him and put his hand over his mouth.

"Ryuunosuke said he's coming!" Shinpachi said.

'Poor thing...' Miyuki thought.

* * *

"Nee, Sanan, Hiikata, where did everyone gone off to?" Maria asked as she drank her tea inside Hijikata's room together with Sannan and Hijikata. At first Hijikata offered that he himself will stay with Maria in his room, but Maria wanted Sannan to be there too.

"They're going to Shimabara, Maria-kun." Sannan said before Hijikata has a chance to stopped him.

"Oh... Shimabara... Hanamachi?" She asked, remembering her conversations with Hijikata and Miyuki.

Sannan looked a bit surprised to see someone as young as Maria to know about Hanamachi. He then turned to Hijikata.

"Don't ask." He said tiredly. Sannan chuckled, knowing that, that "Talk" was not going very smoothly.

"Well then, Maria-kun, have you recovered some of your memories?" Sannan asked gently, making Hijikata, who was back on writing his _haiku_ to turned back towards Maria.

Maria stopped sipping her tea before nodded. She actually wanted to tell them this morning, but with all those events with Saitou and Shinpachi, she had completely forgotten about it.

"I see. Well then, will yout tell us about it?" Hijikata asked.

"... Well... I'm an Aristocrat." Maria said.

"Oh? I see, then Alf-kun's hunch was correct. Anything else you regain?" Sannan asked.

"Ummm... I'm from Ixpellia family and... It seems I have a friend named Rein..." She said, "Only that... I guess..." She said.

"Nothing about your parents?" Hijikata asked.

Maria shook her head, "Sorry... She said."

"No need to apologize Maria-kun." Sannan said gently.

Maria smiled at him, and drinking his tea again.

Sannan and Hiijikata exchanged glance. They will have to tell this to Alf later, hopefully Alf will tell them more about Aristocrat so that it's clear what fate will be awaiting this little girl in front of them.

* * *

**With Miyuki and the others**

Serizawa's laugh echoed and filled around the room. Everyone who have come didn't seem to pay attention when Serizawa told them to drink more and enjoy their meal since most of them- no, all of them didn't have any intention to come to begin with. Miyuki ate her food slowly without drinking any sake, since she can't drink alcohol. As she was eating, she saw Souji glared at Serizawa.

"Etto... Souji-kun?" She called. Before Souji could answer her, the canvas door opened, revealing two young lady. Both of them, was extremely beautiful. The younger one, has lavender hair colored that is very long that it reach the tatami floor. She wears a blue kimono with floral pattern and was holding a shamisen. She has bright green eyes and bright blue eyes.

The other one, which is older, has mahagony red hair with vivid red eyes and dark blue eyes. She wore a revealing orange kimono and was holding an umbrella.

"Good evening." The red haired one said. "We were told that this room requested a dance show from us." She said politely.

"Ah, finally!" Serizawa said. They both came in, Miyuki gasped softly, recognizing the two of them. The lavender haired girl came and sit beside her, holding her shamisen. She turned towards Miyuki and smiled.

"It's been a while..." She whispered. Miyuki smiled, "yep." She whispered too.

"Please enjoy the show." The red haired girl said. The lavender haired girl then paleyd the shamisen, and at the sound of it the red haired girl dancing gracefully, entertain the men and girl in the room.

"Whoaa... sugge!" Heisuke said.

"Yeah!" Shinpachi agreed.

Miyuki smiled, 'She's still a good dancer.' She thought, and kind of relieved that the situation has become more cheery.

... Or so she thought.

"Hey Okita," Serizawa said, making the lavender haired girl stopped playing and the red haired girl to stop dancing. "You've got an odd sense of taste to stare at a man, coming to Red-Light district." He said.

"Not really," He answered, "I'm not all interested in places like this." He said.

"Hmm. Then what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I thought I might catch a good opportunity to cut you down if I came with you."

Miyuki gasped, not expecting Souji's answer.

Serizawa then bursted out laughing after hearing Souji's reason.

"Cut me down?" He repeated, "A snot-nosed brat like you? What a great joke!"

The room was completely silent and had a really awkward air to it, even the dance and music has stopped altogether.

"Your death threats mean nothing to me." Serizawa stated, "although I cannot say the same for Hijikata and the girl who sat beside you."

Miyuki frowned, why did he have to bring her too?

"When the man glared at me at the Honjou Inn, I felt chill for a second! And as for the girl..." He smirked as he looked at Miyuki, Miyuki glared at him, waiting for what he wanted to say, "From the look I always see on your eyes... You have accustomed to war and killing for as long as you can remember, is that true?" He said.

Miyuki's eyes widened, and the others except for the dancer and the lavender haired girl looked at her in surprised.

'H-how did he...?' Miyuki composed herself, "I'm afraid you expect too much from a clumsy girl like me Serizawa-san" She said calmly, ignoring the others who still staring at her.

"Heh, you can fool the others but not me. Those eyes are the eyes that have seen war and blood for a long time-"

"Serizawa-san." Miyuki cut his word with low but stern voice, "I would very much appreciate it if you stopped this conversation right now. I'm not exactly favored and liked you to begin with, please don't test my patience." She said, glaring at Serizawa with murderous intent.

The fact that this man managed to see through her caught her off guard. She didn't want Serizawa to announced to the others who she truly is, All she wants is to become a normal- okay, maybe not so normal because she will be working with the Roshigumi now, but at least she didn't want to be known as a 'cold-blooded' killer... Like how she was before she came to Japan.

Souji was a bit surprised seeing how Miyuki glared at Serizawa. Never in his life, he saw Miyuki glaring with such murderous intent, the same goes for the others.

"Heh. Whatever." He said. Miyuki then stood up, having enough of it. She has to get out of here. She can't be in the same room with this man anymore. She slid the door harshly.

SLAM!

And closed it harshly.

Souji glared at Serizawa, "Serizawa-san... If you upset her again like this, I wouldn't mind killing you right now-"

"Souji." Saitou warned.

The air tensed again, until...

"Why don't we continue the show?" The lavender haired girl said, rather cheerfully, as if nothing's happened.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ryuunosuke asked, seeing Miyuki looked very upset.

"I am now." She said quietly.

Ryuunosuke also decided to came out, since he can't stand the atmosphere inside, he can't drink sake anyway and he has finished his food.

"What was that about anyway?" he asked carefully.

Miyuki sighed, "Please don't ask Ibuki-kun... I don't want to talk about it." She said tiredly, as if all of her energy has been zapped out just because of what Serizawa said.

"Oh... Okay..." Ryuunosuke said.

As they were standing in silence, a geiko and a maiko passed through. They slightly bow their head towards Miyuki and Ryuunosuke, which they both returned. Miyuki smiled at them politely.

"Please allow her to join you." The geiko said as Miyuki saw them in front of the door where Serizawa and the other is.

"I am Kosuzu." The Maiko said. Miyuki noticed Ryuunosuke was staring at Kosuzu and she giggled.

'Young love starting to bloom' She thought.

"Wht are you laughing at?" Ryuunosuke asked as he heard her laughing.

"Nothing." She said, "Still, I feel kinda lucky I could still dressed up as a girl. I thought I would have to dress as a boy, since Hijikata-san said with females around the Roshigumi's morale will fall." She said.

"Well you teacher did a pretty good job convincing Serizawa-san that time." Ryuunosuke said.

"Yeah... But the words 'Prove ourselves doesn't sound very-"

CRASH!

Miyuki and Ryuunosuke gasped, "What was that?" Miyuki asked panicked. She and Ryuunosuke quickly ran into the room and slid open the door.

"Bitch! Do you know who are you talking to!?" Serizawa boomed. "How dare you, a lowly maiko speak to me in such manner!"

"I merely said precisely what I thought!" She replied. The room was a mess, plates of food were scattered everywhere, the other geikos surround Kosuzu.

"Do you even know who I am!?"

"Youa re a powerful samurai, are you not? Then please do not take advantage of your money and rank to act with such arrogance!"

"What did you say!?"

"Serizawa-han, please forgive her!" One of the geikos pleaded, "She is till but a child! Kosuzu-chan, hurry and apologize."

"No. There is nothing wrong with what I said!" She said.

Fed up with her attitude, Serizawa threw a cup at her forehead. Ryuunosuke dashed into the scene before Serizawa could damaged the poor maiko. He hald her arms.

"What are you doing Serizawa-san!? Cut it out!" He said.

"You're in my way!" Serizawa boomed and kicked him out of the way.

Miyuki was about to pulled her sword, but the mahagony haired girl beat her to it, drawing her umbrella to Serizawa's chest.

"Excuse me, sir." She said politely but with a scary glare, "I must asked you to stop doing something so harsh at Kosuzu-chan. She'd done nothing wrong and don't deserved to be treated like that." She said calmly.

Serizawa looked taken a back before bursted out laughing, "Che, wat would a puny dancer like you would done to me with that umbrella of yours?" He asked. The girl smirked, "Oh? So you think this is just," She stopped her sentence as she drew back her umbrella and... pulled out a sword from the handle.

"Just so you know..." She said sadistically, "I'm not very kind to a man who have done something so cruel to a woman, much less a little girl." She said.

Just as Serizawa want to retort, Shinpachi quickly came to the rescue.

"Now, now, Serizawa-san, today is supposed to be a big celebration isn't it? Look, we still have more sake!" He said.

The mahagony haired put her sword back but still glared at Serizawa. She then kneel down to check on Kosuzu.

"Kosuzu-chan are you okay?" She asked. The maiko, Kosuzu nodded. The mahagony haired girl turned to the two geikos and nodded. They nodded and brought Kosuzu out.

"Hei." Sano said as he kneeled beside the mahagony haired girl, "That was dangerous, you're not supposed to do that, just leave everything to us, men. Though I have to admit you're pretty brave." He said.

The girl looked at her with blank look, "Sorry sir, but I don't remember asking you for help. I could handle that myself." She said, smiling.

"But you're a girl, what if you got hurt?"

The girl was silent, then smiling, "I see... then please let me thank you for your gentleness, sir." She said. Before Sanosuke has a chance to asked what she meant, the girl punch him on the face, so hard that he was thrown in front of Souji and Saitou. Everyone gaping at the scene for the exception of the lavender haired girl who laughed nervously, as if she has expected that, and Miyuki who also laughed nervously.

The girl blow her fist that she used to punch him. "Just so you know, I don't like the way you say that... which basically implying women are weaker than man, now," She stood up gracefully and took her umbrella with her, as she went to the door, she turned back and smiled, "Sorry for all of this mess, I hope I made a good first impression." She said cheerfully then went out of the room.

Miyuki walked towards Sanosuke and kneeled down to check on him.

"Sano-san, _daijoubu desu ka_?" She asked. Sanosuke got up and rubbed his swolled cheek.

"Yeah... The first girl who actually punched me." He said, smirking.

Miyuki laughed nervously. "What a good first impression you make to your soon to be comrade." She said.

"Huh?"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Hijikata-san!" Heisuke called as he slid open the door. There, he saw Hijikata who had Maria on his lap, seemingly enjoying whatever they were wrinting... That until they noticed his presence.

"Heisuke? What is it? Aren't you supposed to be with Serizawa-san?" He asked.

"Uh... You see..." Heisuke told him everything. Hijikata clicked his tongue, "Che, that man."

"Way to ruin the night." The turned around as they heard Alf's voice, there they saw Alf and Kondou was standing at the door.

Hijikata sighed, "Let's go Kondou-san, Alf-san." He said, "Heisuke, you stay here and watch over Maria, okay?" He said. Heisuke nodded and watched as Hijikata, Alf, and Kondou went to Shimabara.

She looked at Maria who still writing whatever she was writing with Hijikata.

"Maria-chan... What were you writing just know with Hijikata-san?"

"Ah?Oh! Hiikata teach me how to write haiku!" She said cheerfully.

"Hah?"

* * *

"Serizawa-san, what the hell happened in here!?" Hijikata demanded.

"I merely chatised her for her rude behavior." He replied calmly.

"But what you did was going to far if that's all you did!" He retorted.

"Sensei, let's leave this to Kondou-kun and moved on." Niimi interrupted.

"Hei-!" Miyuki, who was sitting quietly beside Souji was about to protest, but then they are already out of the room.

Hijikata punched the tatami floor. "He does whatever he wants! We are no different from those rogue samurai!" He said.

Miyuki sighed quietly then looked at Souji who sat quietly beside her.

Alf kept glaring at the spot where Serizawa left, while Kondou just sighed, "Souji, Miyuki, you both can leave now, It's already late." He said.

"Ah, yes. Ano... Souji-kun... Let's go back." She offered. Souji looked at her for a second before nodded.

"Miyuki, Aria and Sieg already waited outside." Alf said. Miyuki nodded.

As they out of the room, Souji asked, "Who are Aria and Sieg?"

Miyuki smiled, "My friends. They are also Aristocrat and will be jpining Roshigumi." She said.

"Ah, Alf-san's other students?" He asked.

"Yep!" Miyuki said. They walk in silence, until Souji decided to asked about what Serizawa said.

"Miyuki-chan... What Serizawa-san said earlier... What does he mean?"

Miyuki stopped on her tracks.

"Eh?"

"When he said you already accustomed with war and blood... What does he mean?"

Miyuki was quiet. She knew sooner or later she would have to tell him about who she really is and what's she been through. She knew it'll come to this sooner or later, however she is not ready for this... Not now at least.

"It's... Well... I... I can't tell you..." She said.

"Why? You don't trust me?" He asked, feeling hurt as up until now Miyuki never kept any secret from him. Ever since they were little, since Miyuki appeared in front of Kondou's dojo, since they became friends, whenever Miyuki has any problem she will tell everything to Souji, but now knowing that Miyuki had been keeping secret from him, he felt a little hurt.

"It's, It's not that... I just... I... I'm not ready to tell you... yet..." She said, avoiding his gaze.

Miyuki is not ready. She was afraid. She was afraid if Souji know her past, the real her, than he will hate her. She doesn't want that and wasn't ready for it. Because in reality she's not the clumsy girl Souji has known all along, not the cheerful girl who has strange tastebud that Souji knew. She was... a completely different person.

"Why?" Souji asked.

"..." Miyuki was quiet and she looked down, "Souji-kun... Please don't ask... I promise when I'm ready I'll tell you, just... not now..." She said, silently cursing Serizawa for this situation. Souji wanted to protest but when he saw Miyuki was at the verged of tears he stopped himself. He felt guilty for insisting Miyuki like that.

"Alright..." He said, patting her head, "I'm sorry for pastering you like that." He said.

Miyuki only smiled at him, "It's okay..." She said. Souji smiled back making Miyuki blushed.

"Let's go and meet our soon to be comrade, shall we?" Souji said, as he grabbed her hands.

Miyuki blushed at this, 'G-God... Okita Souji, why do you always making me feel like this?' She thought, trying to hide her blush.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Maria asked curiously.

"Who knows?" Heisuke said.

After Hijikata left, Heisuke kept Maria company by waiting outside with her, since she said that she doesn't feel at ease when the others' not here yet, so they wait outside. Later they saw someone walked in front of the gate and she passed out, having no other choice they took her to Maria's room and wait for her to wake up.

The girl has a unique appearance with pink hair, which is very uncommon, with fair-pale skin and slim figure.

"Do you think she is Miyuki's friend?" Maria asked curiously.

"Maybe, Ah."

The girl opened her eyes, which revealed vivid red and purple orbs beneath her eyelids. The girl blinked and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"You're awake!" Heisuke said cheerfully. The girl startled by his sudden outburst and looked at him curiously.

"Ah sorry for startling you, I'm Toudo Heisuke and this is Maria." He said. The girl nodded, "...Fa...Na...That's...my... name.." She said. Heisuke sweatdropped, 'Shyer than Maria-chan' He thought.

"Fana right? " Heisuke said, The girl, Fana, nodded. Just as Heisuke was about to asked again, someone's voice was heard from behind him.

"Ho, I thought who is our mysterious guest who passed out in front of the gate," They turned around to see Alf standing there with the others, "Turned out it's one of my students!" He said cheerfully.

"Well," The lavender haired girl giggled, "I guess the Aristocrat all together again, and," She eyed the Roshigumi members before smiling politely, "I guess introductions are in order."

TBC

**Hei, hei, So all of the Alf's students has gathered in Roshigumi :3, they will formally introduced in the next chapter, so the next chapter will mainly about them, I will also put on their profile on the next chapter. I actually kind of nervous when putting a scene between Souji and Miyuki here, because when I read it I kinda feel like I rushed their relationship somehow (Which I hope not), but it's because they are childhood friends I guess... More about the past will be revealed in the later chapters... Whether in flashbacks or maybe in special chapters if I decide to put one. Anyway, thank you for reading and favoriting and following this story, Please continue to support this story~ Toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

NEW COMRADES

"So... Fana, you sure you don't need anything?" The lavender haired girl asked, as she looked over at the pink haired girl namely Fana. Fana nodded and gave the lavender haired girl a small smile.

After that incident at Shimabara, both the lavender haired musician and the red haired dancer, who punched Sanosuke earlier was revealed to be Alf's other students. When they came back, Sannan had told them about the stranger who passed out in front of the Roshigumi HQ, who turned out to be Fana, Alf's other student.

"All right. I guess introductions are in order. My name is Aria Ilse, Alf-sensei's student. I'm from the Ilse family, please to meet each of you." The lavender haired girl said politely, bowing to the present Roshigumi members (Hijikata, Kondou, Sannan, Souji, Saitou, Sanosuke, Heisuke and Shinpachi) and also Maria.

"I'm Sieglinde Laevantein, but please call me Sieg. Pleased to meet you." The red haired girl said, smiling.

"... I-I'm Fana..." The pink haired girl said quietly.

"Huh? Sorry kid, your voice is too quiet I could barely hear you." Shinpachi said. Fana bit her lip. "U-umm..."

"Her name is Fana, Fana Agata." Alf said, "She doesn't talk much." He said, grinning widely.

The members of Roshigumi then introduced themselves.

"All right, since the introductions all done, let's go to bed!" Alf said cheerfully as he was ready to leave, but Hijikata grabbed him.

"We're. Not. Done. Yet." Hijikata said menancingly.

Alf gulped, "Oh... Okay, okay... I know you guys wanna know about Aristocrat more right?" Alf sighed, "Since my stuents are all here they can explain... further details about it." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Sieg giggled, "My, my you have not change at all, didn't you, dear teacher?" She said, "And here I thought you would have learn how to became more responsible."

"Nah, Why bother?" He said, yawning.

"You're not going to look like a teacher if you keep saying that." Aria said, sweatdropping.

"Does Alf-san always like this even back there in your hometown?" Heisuke asked.

Aria, Sieg, Fana and Miyuki nodded in unison, "Every time."

"Gee.."

"Okay so.. About explanation... What has sensei told you so far?" Aria asked.

"Only that the Aristocrat were some kind of nobility and was divided into 5 families and were wiped out, one of the reasons all of you are here in Japan now." Sanosuke said.

"Oh? That was pretty much a lot of information. What else could you possibly want to know when you already have so many information on your hands?" Sieg asked.

"We could easily tell that, that's not all," Hijikata said, narrowing his eyes. "We want to know all of it if possible, so that we know that we could really trust you. Don't get me wrong Miyuki, Alf-san, I trust both of you, but for the rest... We just met them, you can't expect us to believe some people you just met." Hijikata said sternly.

"My, what a stern commander you have." Sieg said.

"Sieg-san." Aria warned, "Alright Hijikata-san, that was reasonable. We are the ones who asked for help, so what you intend to know, you will have." She said, "I'm from the Ilse family, one of the family of the Aristocrat. We were especialize in music and swordsmanship before our downfall." She explained. "We were specialize in one handed sword." She continued, "While Miyuki-chan's family here is specialize in two handed sword."

"Woah, Miyuki you actually can wield those swords!?" Heisuke asked, not expecting that.

"Hey, just because I'm clumsy that doesn't mean I can't defend myself." She said.

"Yeah, but we've never seen you used it." Sano said.

"Because if I did, I would have embarrassed myself in front of you. You guys are just too good." Miyuki said.

Sieg giggled, "Modest as always, eh?" She asked.

"I'm not being modest, It's a fact." She said.

Sieg giggle again, "Very well. As for me, I'm from the Laevatein family, a family who were specialize in hand-to-hand combat and the art of dance." She said, "Our family used weapon as well, however it's not always sword. You could say it's... special kinds of weaponary." She said.

"Like your umbrella?" Shinpachi asked.

"Yes."

"I don't think we should doubt Sieg-san's hand-to-hand combat skill anymore, because we have already seen what she'd done to Sano-san." Souji said, smirking as he looked at Sanosuke who still has that memorable mark on his cheek.

"That looked like it hurt a lot." Heisuke said, cringed at the sight. Sanosuke chuckled, "You're quite strong for a girl." He said.

Sieg smiled, but her three friends could sense venom in her smile, while the men seems oblivious about it, "Why thank you, Sanosuke-san, and i repeat, please don't say such things to me again, If you do then I'll give you, your second reward." She said, still smiling but this time everyone could feel the murderous aura around her.

'_Damn, she's scarier than Hijikata-san/me' _The men thought.

"And as for Fana-chan's family," Miyuki explained, knowing that Fana wouldn't explain, even if she tried though, she would just stuttered and end up explaining in a very quiet voice. "They are also especialize in hand-to-hand combat like Sieg-san's family, and also in handling big ar huge weapons like teacher's sword." She said.

"He.. that explains that huge sword that she brought with her." Heisuke said, eyeing the huge sword (Not as huge as Alf's) lying near the futon Fana used to sleep earlier. "But can she really lift something like that? I mean her body is too small." Heisuke asked, concerned of the girl's well-being.

"Oh don't worry too much Heisuke-kun," Miyuki said, "She wouldn't bring it here if she can't use it." She said.

Heisuke only nodded unsurely, still wondering if a girl with small figure like Fana could actually lift that sword.

"What of the Ixpellia family?" Sannan asked.

"Eh?"

Sannan and Hijikata turned towards Maria who sat quietly on Saitou's lap. "Maria-kun just told us this evening that she regain some of her memories." Sannan said.

"Hee!? That's great Maria-chan!" Heisuke said, excited, "What do you remember? Your parents? Your home? Your-" He was cut off when Sanosuke hit his head.

"Ouch! Sano-san, what the hell!?" He snapped.

"Mind your manners! You're not supposed to shot out a bunch of questions like that when there are guests here!" He said.

"T-That's okay Harada-san." Aria said nervously.

"Etto, Maria-chan, what do you remember?" Miyuki asked curiously.

Maria looked a bit uncomfortable, now that all eyes are on her, but she tried to speak up, "Umm... Only that I'm from Ixpellia family and that I have a friend, his name is Rein." She said.

"Rein? Do youu know what he looked like?" Miyuki asked. Maria shook her head, "All I know was his voices, the rests are too... vague." She said.

"Oh. Okay, don't need to rush Maria-chan." Miyuki said.

"Ixpellia family, huh...?" Aria said, interested, "It;s a bit difficult to explain about them." She said.

"Why?" Souji asked.

The four girls looked at each other uncomfortably before Sieg spoke, "Actually, the first family who was wiped out in the rebellion was the Ixpellia family." Sieg said. "They are the beginning of the bloodbath war in the Aristocrat era. After they were wiped out, the other families went into hiding. Not very much is known about the Ixpellia family except that they are excel at fencing and using rapiers." Sieg said, "I believe that you have a rapier, yes?" Sieg asked, looking at Maria. Maria nodded timidly.

"I also heard they are excel at medical, but that's just what i heard, Ixpellia family never really opened up to the other families. Simply put they are... Mysterious." Aria said.

"I see..." Kondou said, "In other words, not much is known about Maria-kun's family?" Kondou asked.

Aria shook her head, "Sorry... It also because when we are born the Ixpellia family are no more. We don't know if there is some who have escaped but as far as I remembered the Ixpellia family was no more since we were born." She said.

"There are some who went into hiding though, but they are spread throughout different countries including here. Perhaps Maria's parents whoever they are managed to escape and Maria was never born in German to begin with." Alf said, "Plus her Japanese is too fluent for being a foreigner." He added.

That was true. Even Miyuki needed 4 to 5 years to speak Japanese fluently like Alf, and she was sure all of her friends are the same too, when she first met Maria, she already able to speak Japanese fluently, as if she has learned that language ever since she was born.

The room was silent for a while until Aria spoke up, "Umm... Is there anything else you would like to know?" She asked.

"Hmm... No, I think that is enough for information, however since you will be part of the Roshigumi and Serizawa-san has made some conditions for you to be an official members, you have to follow those conditions and rules." Hijikata said sternly. The girls nodded, "Well, I supposed tomorrow I'll arrange so that all of you will be meeting with Serizawa-san." Hijikata said.

Miyuki looked troubled by it but she nodded nonetheless.

"All right. Off to bed, all of you."

* * *

"Well, you will stay with Maria-chan for the night okay?" Heisuke said to Fana. Fana nodded shyly. Heisuke sighed.

"Oi, you could at least speak you know? I mean, we are all friends now." He said. Fana was quiet for a while. Heisuke sighed and pnly gave Fana a small smile, "Well, I guess it needs time, but don't hesitate to ask anything from us, 'kay?" Heisuke said. "Maria-chan, I'll leave her in your capable hands okay?" He said cheerfully. Maria smiled at him, "Okie dokie!" She said. As he was about to leave the room, Fana stopped him.

"Ano..." She said, quite loudly. Heisuke turned to her.

"... Hei... suke..." She said quietly, but loud enough for Heisuke to hear. "Can I... Call you... that?" She asked.

Heisuke was silent for a moment before he smiled. "Sure, that's how I usually go by." He said, "Then can i call you Fana?" he asked. Fana nodded shyly and gave him a small smile.

"Okay, nice too meet you Fana. Good night, see ya tomorrow!" He said, then went out of the room. As he was already outside and closed the door, he smile to himself, "So she can speak louder after all." He mumbled then cracked a smile, "Well The first thing I'll do tomorrow morning is to get to know her!" Heisuke said then he left for his room.

* * *

"Ah right," Sanosuke turned to Sieglinde who walked beside him. After the brief meeting, Hijikata had asked him to escort Sieglinde to his room. Somehow he interested in this girl, since she is the first girl who able to bring him down like that, back in Shimabara earlier. "I owe you an apology." He said.

"Humm?" Sieg turned to him, still smiling.

"Well about what I said at Shimabara earlier." He continued, "I don't have any intention to say that women are weaker than men, It's just it's a habit of mine to jump into the scene whenever women are in danger." He admit.

"Hmmm~" Sieg hummed, still smiling, which made Sanosuke looked at her. He did notice that ever since he saw her at Shimabara all expressions he showed is only a smile, none other expression was shown except a cheerful yet scary smile that plastered on her face.

"All is forgiven." She said, "I also would like to apologize as I punched you earlier withou any good reason. I tend to act before thinking. Please forgive me for my act of violance towards you." She said.

"Ah you don't need yo apologize, besides I do hurt your pride as a strong woman without realizing it." He said.

Sieg looked at him and giggled, "What an interesting man you are." She said, "How about i make it up to you?" She asked.

"Eh?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

* * *

"Thank you very much for taking me to my room." Aria said politely as she looked at Saitou who walked beside her.

Saitou merely nodded. He only took her to her room simply because Hijikata ordered him to do so.

"No need to thank me." He said, "I merely do it because _fukuchou_ told me to do so." He said.

"Oh... But still, I'm grateful for it." She said simply. Saitou nodded. They both walked in silence until Aria broke the silence.

"You have a nice katana." She said, looking at his katana. Saitou looked at the girl beside him. That was... quite unexpected, usually the first question will be thrown would be, "Why are you wearing your katanas on your right side?". Then again, Kondou and the others also didn't notice he is left-handed when they met for the first time, nor do they care anyway.

"Thank you." He said simply, "You also has a rather... unique sword." He said. He had been eyeing the girl's sword from the beginning. It was a rather long sword and slightly bigger than a katana.

"Oh, this? This was given to me by my mother." She said touching her sword. Saitou smiled, seeing that this girl cherished her sword very much.

"I see... It must be very important to you." He said.

"It is." She said.

"Your family is excel at swordsmanship, yes?" Saitou asked. It has piqued his interest when Aria had said that her family was excel at swordsmanship.

Aria nodded, "Yes. Not just at the art of fighting though, it's also important for us to learn about swords. Such as kinds of swords, their history and such..." She trailed off.

"I see... You must be very knowledgeable about sword then." He said. Aria smiled bitterly, "Not really... I only now how to swing and use it in battle, I never really study about their theory since I can't read." Aria said.

"Why is that may I ask?" Saitou asked.

Aria paused for a moment before decided to tell him her situation, "Well... I don't know but since I was born I can't read properly." She said sadly. "I used to envy my other relatives since they seemed to have so much fun when they learned together. Even Alf-sensei tried to help me with my situation but it's fruitless..." She said.

Somehow, Saitou understood the girl's feeling. He too know what it feels like to be different, being the only left-handed in his household, even if his whole family taught him how to wield sword with his right hand, the result is the same.

"Learning the theories is indeed good. But the ability to use it is much more useful." Saitou said. He turned towards Aria, "If you like I could tell you more about swords, but don't expect me to teach you about western swords." Saitou said.

Aria looked at Saitou. This is the first time in her life seeing someone didn't make fun of her because of her inability to read. Almost all of her relatives bullied her and shunned her because of her inability, but here this man she just met just shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"What is it?" Saitou asked, seeing Aria looking at him.

Aria blushed, "Forgive me, It's just... It's the first time someone says something so kind to me." She said. Saitou couldn't help but smile a bit at the girl. He then patted her head, making Aria blushed but smile.

"I hope you wouldn't mind if I starting to ask many questions to you regarding swords Saitou-san." Aria said politely.

"I wouldn't mind."

* * *

"Your friends seems to be fun people." Souji said as he walked with Miyuki towards their room. His room is next to Miyuki, that's why he walked with her.

"Yeah. I'm really glad they managed to come here without losing a single hair." Miyuki said. She was very happy to meet her friends again. They have been seperated for twelve years, it would be a lie if Miyuki said she didn't miss them.

"The Roshigumi will started to get more cheerful. Especially Shinpachi-san." Souji said, smirking.

Miyuki laughed nervously. "I just hope he wouldn't make a move on Sieg-san. It would end up badly." She said.

"Just like Sano-san?" Souji asked. They both looked at each other then started to laugh. Moments later they arrived in front of Souji's room.

"Well, Souji-kun, _oyasumi._" She said as she slid open the door.

"Ah, Miyuki-chan, wait." Souji called.

"Hmm?"

Souji then took a step forward and softly he kissed her forehead. "_Oyasumi_." He said gently. Miyuki instantly blushed deep red.

"_Are_, blushing are we?" Souji teased.

"_M-mou..._ Stop teasing me." She said, still blushing.

"Hahaha, _hai, hai_." Souji said then he went to his room.

TBC

**Sorry if this chapter is short. Anyway this is my Ocs Profile:**

**Name: ****Maria Ixpellia (**マリア イクスヴェリア**)**  
**Gender:** Female  
**Race:** Human  
**Eye Color:** Light Blue and Gold  
**Hair Color:** Silver  
**Faction:** Shinsengumi  
**Desired Voice Actor: **Kaori Nazuka (Totoria Helmold (Atelier Totori))  
**Appearance and Personality**:  
Maria is aforeign girl who were found by Roshigumi (later Shinsengumi). She has gold and aqua blue eyes, and silver hair. She has fair pale complexion. Maria is at first shown to be a rather confused and airhead girl due to her memory loss, but as time went by she slowly became more cheerful and energetic. Loving Haiku simply because Hijikata taught her. She also shown to like Saitou Hajime a lot and hinted to have a close friend named Rein.

At first she wore a white and black western outfit, now she wore pink kimono.

* * *

**Name: Miyuki Brynhildr (Spelled Brunhildr) (**美雪 ブリュンヒルデ)  
**Gender:** Female  
**Race:** Human  
**Eye Color:** Vivid Red and Bright Green  
**Hair Color:** Gold-Brown  
**Faction:** Aristocrat (Former)  
Shinsengumi  
**Desired Voice Actor: **Hanazawa Kana (Kobato Hanato (Kobato))

**Appearance and Personality**:  
Miyuki is a foreign girl who is about 165 cm tall with gold-brown hair tied in braid with ponytail at its end. She has complete heterochromia, her eye colors are vivid red and bright green. She's cheerful and hard working and persistent, never giving up and always trying her absolute 100% best. However she's very naive and clumsy.

She usually wore a white short robe over her short kimono with Cherry blossom's pattern on it, and purple skirt.

* * *

**Name: Aria Ilse  
Kanji:** アリア イルゼ  
**Gender:** Female  
**Race:** Human  
**Eye Color:** Emerald Green and Bright Blue  
**Hair Color:** Lavender  
**Faction:** Aristocrat (Former)  
Shinsengumi  
**Desired Voice Actor: **Satomi Sato (Lady Hayakawa (Samurai Warriors 4))

**Appearance and Personality**:  
Aria is a foreign girl who is about 159 cm tall with a very long lavender colored hair. She has complete heterochromia, her eye colors are emerald green and bright blue. She's shy and reserved and also very polite. She may appear innocent and frail but she has a strong will and courage. Having difficulty in reading. For some reasons she can't read properly.  
She usually wore a blue kimono with floral patterns and light blue colored clothes inside it with pink obi.

* * *

**Name: Sieglinde Laevatein  
Kanji: **ジークリンデ レヴァンティン  
**Gender:** Female  
**Race:** Human  
**Eye Color:** Vivid Red and Dark blue  
**Hair Color:**Red  
**Faction:** Aristocrat (Former)  
Shinsengumi  
**Desired Voice Actor: **Sanada Asami (Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live))

**Appearance and Personality**:  
Sieglinde is a foreign girl who is about 170 cm tall with red hair tied into ponytail. She has complete heterochromia, her eye colors are vivid red and dark blue. She's a kind and generous woman, but at times she can also become very sadistic when she's pissed..

She usually wore an orange revealing kimono

* * *

**Name: Fana Agatha  
Kanji:** ファナ アガサ  
**Gender:** Female  
**Race:** Human  
**Eye Color:** Vivid Red and Purple  
**Hair Color:**Pink  
**Faction:** Aristocrat (Former)  
Shinsengumi  
**Voice Actor:**  
**Japanese: **Suzuko Mimori (Maria Arusu (Date A Live Ars Install))  
**Appearance and Personality**:  
Fana is a foreign girl who is about 149 cm tall unusual pink hair with an orange ribbon on the right side of her hair, making it look like a caat ear. She has complete heterochromia, her eye colors are vivid red and purple. She's n extremely shy girl that sometimes it's very difficult for her to articulate a sentence. She is easily flustered and embarrassed over the most simple thing, and even if she do talk her voice will be very quiet that no one can hear her. Her speech is very careful and formal. Although she tries to hide it, she is easily embarrassed by displays of affection towards her.

She usually wore a yellow kimono with sunflower pattern on it and lime green skirt.

* * *

**That's it I guess. Hope you like this chapter. Please R&amp;R and please support this story, thank you ^^ You can see Sieg, Miyuki and Aria design on my deviantart account.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

GET TO KNOW THEM BETTER

**#Guest: Umm... Could you possibly mean the hiragana? I'm sorry about that, I used google translate so some of them are wrong. I'm very sorry! *bows* and thank you for pointing it out.**

**#STARLING GEM: Thank you~ and here is the next chappie~**

**Here's the new chapter, hope you all likes it~**

Maria swept the yard, humming happily as she worked. It has been few days since she lived with the Roshigumi and it's been fun. Sure at first they looked scary, but as times went by she gotten used to them and even like them, especially Hajime.

It's probably because he was the one who saved her, but for some reasons she felt more at ease with Hajime than the others. It's not like the other members still scary for her, no, It's simply because whenever she around him, she can felt some sort of familiarity, maybe ajime reminded her of someone she closed with before she lost her memories or something.

Speaking of her memories, she had recalling some of them by now, but none of the made sense to her. The images she saw in her dreams barely visible that she couldn't recognize the face of people that appeared in her dreams, only their voices that she could hear. But at least she managed ti find out a little about her origin, that she is that of Ixpellia family, one of the Aristocrat family.

"_Koneko-chan~_" Maria stopped sweeping as she heard Souji's voice calling for her. She turned to see Souji walking towards her, "Ah, Souji!" She beamed at him. "What is it?"

"Do you want to take a walk with me and Miyuki-chan today?" He asked.

Maria blinked at his invitation, "Now?" She asked.

"Yes, now."

Maria hesitated. It's not like she didn't want to, It's just that she's in the middle of her chores, if she left it unattended she would end up getting yelled up by Serizawa, or worse, she probably would be hit by his iron fan. "I want to... But I'm in the middle of my chores." She said honestly.

Souji took her broom and put it away. "Forget about that. Ibuki-kun can finish it for you." He said cheerfully.

"E-eh? B-but-" Her words were cut off when Souji took her small hand and pulled her towards the front gate.

.

.

.

Fana yawned softly as she walked out of her room. Last night was... turned out pretty well, though she didn't like the idea of working with a bunch of men. It's not like she dislike them, no, It's simply because she fear them. When she was little she has traumatic experience around men, that's why she didn't like the idea of working with them, much less being near them.

Although according to their meeting last night, she could see none of them meant harm and they looked like good people, however that didn't put her at ease at all, though there's this one guy who for her is nice enough and not too scary. The one named Heisuke.

He's kind enough for helping her when she passed out last night and he also seemed the only one who is concerned about her well-being, though she didn't understand why she was grateful for it.

Fana sighed as she thought about it. She has to learned to get used with men, now that she has to worked in a group full of them.

"Oh, Good morning Fana!"

Fana jumped instantly hearing a manly voice calling for her. She quickly stood up and was about to make a run for it when she tripped on her own feet, losing her balance and almost fell face first on the hard wooden floor if Heisuke didn't catch her.

Heisuke could felt blush creeping on his face. He had never been this close to a girl, much less hugging her. But he knew he had no choice, if he didn't catch her, she would be falling and it surely won't be a pretty sight to see.

"A-Are you okay?" Heisuke asked, concerned.

Fana on the other hand, could not control her breathing. She was partically panicked at being held by a man like this. She was blushing bright red and for some reasons could not find her voice to tell him that she's okay and he can let go now. She opened her mouth to say something but all she could make of was only an "Ah" sound.

"H-Hey, are you okay? You're not sick are you?" Heisuke asked again.

Fana's breathing still uncontrolable, but she HAS to speak right now. Either that or she fainted in his arms, which would likely making a very embarrassing scene.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm... F-F-F-Fine..." She stuttered. "P-P-P-P-P-Ple-please... Le-le-let go n-now..." She said, stuttering again.

Heisuke seemed to just notice that he had been holding her. He quickly let go and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, while Fana tried to control her breathing as she looked down in embarrassment as she holds her hands together which were trembling now.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to- I mean well... Sorry..." Heisuke said.

Fana nodded, still looking down.

It was an awkward silence hanging in the air. Heisuke cursed himself. He came to her to get to know her better, but here he was, scaring her and almost making her fell down. Is he that scary to the point when she heard his voice she instantly running away? He then looked towards the pink haired girl who is now has her breathing under control, but her hands still trembling and he could easily saw the pink blush on her cheeks.

Heisuke sighed heavily, 'Well done Heisuke, you just scared your new comrade...' He thought.

"U-umm... I-Is there... s-s-something... y-y-you umm... n-need?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Ah! Well, I just thought since we're now working together we could at least get to know each other!" Heisuke said cheerfull, beaming at her.

Fana looked at him and blinked her eyes. Well, this was new. No men (or boys) even bothered to get to know someone like her. All of them would just ignore her, but here, this boy Heisuke was beaming at her, wanting to get to know her.

It's not like Fana didn't want to, it's just that she is really afraid of men and afraid that because of her fear she would probably ended up fainting because of her nervousness or ended up running away from him.

However, Fana knew she can't be like this forever. She couldn't afford to always fearing men, especially now that she has to work together with them. She took a glance towards Heisuke and finally decided.

"A-A-Alright..." She said quietly.

Her first step was to get used to talking with one of them first.

.

.

.

"Umm... Alf-sensei... Is this really... necessary?"

Aria sweatdropped as she hold into her long sword and stared at the smiling Alf who is holding his own Great Sword. Alf smiled at her.

"It'll be fine!" He said cheerfully. "Besides, It's been a while since I'm able to spar with my most gifted student." He said.

Aria could feel blush creeping up on her cheeks. She didn't like it when Alf exagratting like this. She is not the most gifted out of all his students anyway, her friends are still more skillfull than she is, even though it's different. She is skilled on sword fighting, but to her Miyuki is more skillfull than her.

"Umm... You're exagratting sensei..." She said. Alf only smirked, and without warning he charged towards Aria with incredible speed and swung his sword towards her.

'Is this really necessary!?' She thought panickly as she blocked Alf's big swor with her long sword. Her hands trembled due to Alf's power but she didn't back down.

"He... as expected of my student. Never backing down without a fight." Alf said, satisfied. Aria smiled at her teacher's words. She then pushed Alf back with all the power she has and swung her sword towards him, which he deflected with ease.

Alf smirked, seeing his lavender-haired student. Though she had been absent from her sword practice for a few years, it seems her skills stay the same, If not, improved, but that doesn't mean he will let himself being beat up by his student on their match. He charged towards her and tried to struck her down but Aria was faster. She quickly deflect it and swung her sword at Alf. Alf barely missed it.

"Hmmhmm, so you do improve a lot. You move faster than you used to." Alf said. Aria smiled, "Thank you for your kind words teacher, I appreciate it, but," Aria swung to strike her teacher and he blocked it. "Flattery will get you nowhere." Aria said, smiling.

"Heh, true enough." He said. They went back and forth, evenly matched. Aria was impressed that her teacher could still move so fast even with wielding that huge sword. They say the bigger your weapon the slower you'll become, but that statement clearly not applied for Alf.

Alf then swung his sword with all his power and managed to make her student off guard. Aria gasped and before she fell she quickly do a flip back, however when she just landed on the ground safely, Alf has already pointed the tip of his sword on her.

"I guess I win." Alf said, smiling. Aria was silent at first then nodded and smiling, "Yes you win." She said.

Alf smiling then help his student stood up.

"Well, how about a match with her, Saitou?"

"Eh?"

Aria turned as she saw her teacher turned and calling for someone. She blushed instantly as she saw Saitou was there, stood not far from them.

"W-Wha- Saitou-san!?" Aria said in surprised.

Saitou nodded and walked towards them. He was just walking around when he saw Alf and Aria, needless to say he was pretty much impressed by Alf's fast movement even if he wield such a huge sword, but he was more impressed as he saw Aria managed to stand her ground quite long against Alf. He was impressed by her graceful movements.

"Umm... A-Ano.. Could it be... You've been... umm... w-watching us...?" She asked curiously. Saitou merely nodded. Aria's blushed deepened as she covered her face with her hands. That was embarrassing! It's not like she didn't like it when someone watch her fight, but she didn't have much confidencein her skill, and was afraid if Saitou would laugh at her way of fighting earlier.

"Hahaha! Still shy as always eh? Then, what do you say Saitou? Wanna have a match with her?" Alf asked, making Aria looked at him in surprise.

Saitou gave a ghost of smile and nodded. "It shall be my pleasure."

.

.

.

"This dango is delicious. Don't you think so? Sano-san?" Sieg asked as she smiled at Sano.

"Yes it is." Sano said, smiling back at the red haired woman. Truth to be told, Sano hadn't expected any of this. He never expecteed the woman, who had punched him last night to asked him out on a date. It's not like he didn't know what to do with girls, no, but this woman, Sieg, was different from any girls or women he has seen before. She's kind, yes, but at the same time also mysterious. This girl is simply unreadable and one can't guess what she's thinking of at the moment.

"So..." Sano began, "Any particular reason why you ask me out on a date so suddenly?" He asked. This had been bother him since she asked him out last night.

Sieg giggled softly, "I already told you that it's a form of apologize for punching you. Also... Because you are interesting." She said.

"Oh? How am I interesting?" Sano asked, smirking.

"That is, a se~cret" She said in a sing a song voice, making Sanosuke chuckled.

"Here you go Sieg-san." They both looked up as they saw the shopkeeper came out and gave them another plate of dango.

"Thank you sir." Sieg said sweetly at him. The shopkeeper blush. "Nah don't mention it. By the way... Is this man your... koibito?" He asked curiously.

Sanosuke chuckled at the question and as he was about to drank his tea, Sieg spoke, "Yes, he is." She said calmly with a gentle smile on her face.

Sanosuke spit out his tea as he heard Sieg's answer. He hadn't expect that at all. How can she answered 'Yes' just like that!? They had just met last night for God's sake!

"Oh, well you're quite lucky sir, a lot of men in Shimabara has their eyes on Sieg-san. I just hope that your relationship will go smoothly." The shopkeeper said kindly.

"Oh, er... y-yes..." Sano answered, rather unsurely. When the shopkeeper went back to the store, Sieg giggled as she covered her mouth with her hand. "My, your reaction is even more adorable than I thought it would be." She said.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing you to see your reaction." Sieg explained, "It turns even more adorable than I had imagine." She said, still giggling.

Sano looked at her for a moment before he chuckled lightly. This woman is indeed, interesting.

"I never thought I would met an interesting woman such as yourself." Sano said truthfully. "How bout we're going out for real?" Sano offered with a sly smirk. It wasn's a serious offer, but this woman was so interesting that he couldn't help himself.

"Oh? What an interesting offer. I would gladly accept." Sieg said calmly, making him looked at her in surprise Sieg turned to him and smile playfully, "On one condition, you have to make me falls head over heels for you." She said. Sano blinked at her then he smiled, accepting the challange.

"You'll fall for me 'till you can't help it." He said.

"Oh? Well, we will see about that."

.

.

.

"You always do like Taiyaki, don't you, Miyuki-chan?" Souji asked as he walked with Miyuki with Maria on his shoulders.

"Mmmhmhm..." Miyuki hummed as she ate her taiyaki happily. Souji had asked her to go on a walk this morning and even though she hesitate at first she agree. It's not that she doesn't like Souji or something, but she just can't help it. Truthfully, she has held feelings for Souji since she turned 12, since then she has been flustering a lot around him and unintentionally began to avoid him.

"It's delicious." Maria said from her spot on Souji's shoulder. She had enjoy their walk this morning, but Maria couldn't help but wonder if there's something wrong between Souji and Miyuki. True that the two of them was acting like they normally do, but then Maria felt as if Miyuki was trying to avoid Souji or something, as if she preferred to walk in silence than having Souji talked to her or something.

Maria shook her head deciding that it was just her imagination. She then looked around as her eyes caught something that interested her.

"Souji, what's that?" She asked, pointing at the sweet shop. Souji looked towards the direction she pointed at. "Oh, it sells sweets. Wanna go in?" He asked. Maria nodded. They then went in and the shopkeeper greeted them.

"Good morning sir, here to buy some sweets for your wife and daughter?" He asked.

Miyuki looked at the shopkeeper with wide eyes. She didn't expect this at all. Just as she was about to tell the shopkeeper that they are not in that kind of relationship, Souji beat her to it, "Yeah. Go ahead Maria-chan, what do you wanna buy?"

Maria who had been completely oblivious of the current situation, happily looking around while she still on Souji's shoulder. She is completely oblivious of Miyuki whose face is now as red as tomato. She then pointed at the dango on sale.

"I want that one." She said cheerfully. Souji chuckled and he paid for the dangos and they went out of the store. Miyuki, still embarrassed, covered her cheeks with both hands.

'G-Gosh... That was embarassing...' She thought. Souji smirked at her reaction and walked closer to her.

"Embarrassed?" He asked teasingly. Miyuki looked at him, still blushing.

"Huh? W-well..." Miyuki looked away, not sure of what to say.

Souji looked at her for a moment. It has been bothering him that his childhood friend, the one he missed the most and hasn't seen for couple of months had been avoiding him lately. Even if she behaved like she used to, Souji has notice a couple of changes in her. Usually, when they were little, whenever Souji gave her any form of affection such as hugging her or teasing her, she would only giggle and would not bothered by it at all, in fact sometimes the brown haired girl would said that she felt at ease whenever he hugged her or touching her. But now, even the tiniest thing he do would made her blush more often, and whenever he hugge her she would tried to make it quick by saying she has something to do or any other excuses. He also noticed that she is now often tried to looked away whenever they were talking face to face, as if she couldn't bear to see his face too long. He also noticed that she would often blush whenever they were too close or when he teased her.

"Say, _koneko-chan_," Souji said as he looked at the little girl sitting on his shoulder.

"Humm?"

"Why don't we sat on the bench over there and rest for a bit?" Souji offered. Maria nodded and the three of them sat on the bench and enjoy their dango. Soon after, they saw a bunch of kids playing together. One of the kids happened to notice Maria. The kid looked at her before running towards them.

"Hey, wanna play with us?" The girl asked Maria. Maria blinked in confusion.

"Umm... me?" She asked, pointing at herself.

The girl giggled, "Yes, you silly!" She said. Maria blushed at that then she glanced at both Souji and Miyuki. Miyuki nodded at her, smiling. Souji also nodded at her. Maria looked at the girl in front of her then she nodded unsurely, "Okay..." She said.

The girl beamed, "Great! Let's go! Oh, by the way, my name is Taiyou, what's yours?" She asked curiously.

Maria smiled syly at her, "I'm Maria..." She said.

"Maria? That's a unique name." The girl, Taiyou said as she led Maria tiwards the other kids.

Souji chuckled, "It's nice to see her hanging out with other kids rather than spending time with a bunch of men like me and the others." Souji said. Miyuki smiled, "But she seemed to be quite attached to you all." She said.

Souji laughed, then he was quiet, looking at the kids who are playing hide and seek with Maria.

"Say, Miyuki-chan..." Souji began.

"Mmm?"

"What happened between us?" He asked curiously. Miyuki blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well... I don't know if you realize it or not, but it looks like to me that you have been avoiding me." Souji said.

Miyuki was even more confused now, "I have?" She asked, completely confused. Souji nodded, "When we were little you never had any problem with me hugging you, but now whenever I hugged you, you would try to avoid me, and I also noticed you always looked away whenever we talked face to face." He said.

Miyuki's eyes widened. Has she really been doing that? She didn't realize that at all! True that she has been flustering and got embarrassed around Souji a lot, but she didn't realize and absolutely didn't have any intention to avoid her best friend... and the man she loves.

"... I'm sorry Souji-kun.. I didn't mean to avoid you, really..." She said.

"Then, may I ask why?" Souji asked.

Miyuki was silent, thinking of every possible answers that will make sense. "Maybe... Because we're adults now..." She said.

"Oh? Then, let's just pretend that it never happen." He said.

"Huh?"

"Let's pretend that we're still children. Pretend that we're not adults." He said simply. "And tell me what's really bothering you?" He asked as he patted her head

Miyuki blinked at him then she looked down, tried to thought over that proposition. It's true that ever since they had grow up their relationship, while it doesn't seem to change much, it turns out to bothered Souji a bit. She didn't realize that the tiniest change in their friendship would worried Souji that much. Perhaps she could tell him. It will prbably made her feel a lot better. Plus, if Souji do reject her later she will just pretend that her confession never happen and that they both will still be friends.

"I guess... Souji-kun, you see, I-"

"Ah!"

Her sentence was cut off when they hear the kids yelling. They quickly went towards them only to see Maria drenched because she fell into the pond.

"Sorry, Maria-chan!" The girl from earlier, Taiyou apologize to her, "I didn't mean to push you!" She said apologetically.

Souji chuckled, "It seems Hajime-kun will be angry at us when we got home." He said as he picked the girl up. "Let's go home then Miyuki-chan." Souji said.

Miyuki nodded.

There goes her chance to confess to him.

.

.

.

The clatter of plates and chopsticks ecohoed in the room where the group ate, "Pile it on!" Heisuke asked Ryuunosuke as the blue haired teen came by to pick up the empty bowl.

"You got it."

"The fragrance of this house is superb." Saitou started, "When eating freshly cooked rice while enjoying the aroma, it's ture value became evident." The blue haired man set the rice downas he picked up the soup next to the bowl. "Nothing is more complex than the simple things in life."

Aria, whos at beside him giggled before agreeing, "True to that." She said cheerfully.

"Huh...?" The tow youngest male only stared at them as if they were just saying something crazy, while both Sieg and Miyuki giggled at the scene. Suddenly, Shinpachi sneakly getting closer to Heisuke's food and swiftly took his fish.

"Ah! Shinpatsan! What do you think you're doing!?"

"See, In this world, the strong eat the weak." He said simply.

Maria giggled at the scene while eating her own food on her spot beside Saitou.

"Ryuunosuke, don't let your guard down!" Heisuke warned, "You better be careful!"

"Take someone's food before they take yours!"

"R-really?" Ryuunosuke blinked and turned his head towards Maria. He looked at Maria slightly nad the girl looked back at him with innocent look on her face. "Then, I won't hold back." He stated as he reached out for the girl's food, but before he get even CLOSER to the girl's side food, a man beside the said girl pointed the tip of his chopsticks to his neck.

"Have you no shame? Taking food from such a little and frail girl?" Saitou asked menancingly, a shadow casted over his eyes. "Maria's body is still little she needs more food then the rest of us. Furhtermore this dish is very nutrient nad will be needed for her growth." He said.

"Err... S-sorry! My bad!" Ryuunosuke said, scared at the sight of Saitou while Maria titled her head in confusion.

"Ahahaa, you should value your life kid. I wouldn't go for Maria-chan's food If i were you." She said, knowing how protective the other members is to Maria.

"Anyways, we're finally in the service of Aizu domain!" Shinpachi cheered.

"Couldn't we upgrade our dinner?" Heisuke asked.

"... Is my cooking that horrible?" Miyuki asked.

"N-no! It wasn't like that-"

"Anyway, that will have to wait until they start paying us." Hijikata said.

"Well they are probably uncertain in whether or not we are able to gain their trust." Kondou said sadly.

"Hmm... Nah, don't worry too much Isami, It'll work out in the end." Alf said.

"Thank you for the meal." Souji said as he placed his chopsticks on the bowl and clapped his hands together. Miyuki looked at him in surprised.

"It was delicious as always Miyuki-chan" He said.

"O-oh... thanks... But... That was fast." She said.

"I need to get in some sword practice. Right now, every second counts." He stood up and headed for the shoji door.

"E-eh? But you just finished eating Souji-kun... It's bad for your health if you go straight to sword practice..." Miyuki said, noticing that he seemed different.

"Shinpachi-san and Hajime-kun got it lucky." Souji stopped walking, "I'm dying to just slay a bunch of rogue samurai." Miyuki gasped as she heard his words.

"That joke doesn't sound very funny." Sieg said.

"Souji, haven't you been acting strange lately?" Heisuke asked.

Just as Miyuki wanted to open her mouth to speak, Hijikata butt in, " Souji, I want you to go back to Edo.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

FIRST KILL

**#STARLING GEM : Thank you for your review~ And yes they would make a quite cute couple I actually have fun writing them~  
#Shiro Tama: Thank you! Hehehe I really like that scene too! It was pretty cute and I really love Hijikata gentleness. Thank you for you review~**

**This chapter is pretty long. I should say I'm quite proud of myself, but the romance scenes are pretty dull TT hiks, I'm not that good in writing romance though. Anyway, onward with the next chapter~**

* * *

"Souji, I want you to go back to Edo." Hijikata said. Miyuki looked at him in disbelief. Saying that in this kind of situation was completely wrong!

Souji froze in shock at Hijikata's words before breaking out in cold sweat. "That joke wasn't the least bit funny." Souji said.

"Lately-"

"Hijikata-san, isn't that going too far?" Miyuki asked, looking at Hijikata with serious look clearly telling him to shut up.

"Miyuki, keep out of this." He said sternly before turning back to Souji. "Lately Serizawa-san's influence is making you go on about how you want to cut down people. You're still a kid. He's making you lose sight of yourself."

"Hijikata-san, you just think I'm in the way because I stick by Kondou-san, don't you?!" Souji yelled angrily.

"If that's what you'd like to think, then go ahead."

"Toshi, why did you suddenly bring this up?" Kondou asked.

"We're in Kyoto to defend the peace. But he wants to kill. That's all he thinks about. We can't let someone like that stay here!" Hijikata explained.

Maria who was eating peacefully became panicked. Not because of all the yelling, but because this situation reminded her of something unpleasant, but she can't pinpoint what situation exactly it is.

'Why is this situation... Seems familiar...?'

"Hey, Hijikata you're being unreasonable." Alf said.

Kondou closed his eyes before reopening them. "Souji-"

"No! There's no way I'm going back!" Souji yelled making Maria yelped in surprise. "I'm going to stay here and help Kondou-san!" He slammed the door open and took off running into the night.

"Souji-kun!" Miyuki called as she also took off and chased for him.

"Souji! Miyuki!" Kondou called after them.

Suddenly Maria also ran out of the room, chasing for the both of them, ignoring the others who were calling for her. For some reasons she can't let them be. She kept chasing them as some flashbacks entered her mind.

* * *

"_Rea, please you need a doctor."_

"_I don't need a doctor! Stop forcing me!"_

"_You're not being yourself, what if Maria and Marina saw you like this?"_

"_I don't need to hear your words! And I don't need your pity!"_

* * *

"Miyuki...!"

Miyuki stopped running and turned around to see Maria is chasing after her.

"Maria-chan!?" Miyuki asked, surprised. "What are you doing here!? It's cold out here in the night!" Miyuki said worriedly.

Maria panted due to running for a long distance and because her head hurts due to the earlier flashbacks that entered her mind.

"I...I was worried... for both of you... you and Souji..." She said. Maria then looked down and then she noticed that Miyuki is bare-footed.

"Umm... Miyuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm... why didn't you wear any sandals?" Maria asked, pointing at her feet. Miyuki blinked and looked at her feet, then blushed as she realized that she is indeed not wearing anything on her feet.

"N-no wonder it felt colder than usual..." She mumbled. Maria giggled, "Umm... how about you wear mine?" She asked as she take off her sandals.

"E-eh? There's no need Maria-chan. Plus yours is too small." She said. "Oh..." Maria said then she put it back. Miyuki smiled and held the girl's hand. "Let's go and find Souji-kun." She said.

"Uhn!" Maria said.

They then walked around in silence. Maria let Miyuki led them since Miyuki seemed to know where Souji would be run off to.

"Say, Miyuki..."

"Hmm?"

"Why did Souji got angry?" Maria asked innocently.

Miyuki looked at the little girl for a bit then smiled, "Because Hijikata-san wants to send him to a far away place and Souji-kun didn't want that." Miyuki explained.

Maria blinked, "Why would Hiikata wants that?" She asked, completely confused as of why Hijikata wanted Souji to leave them.

"Hmm... It's complicated Maria-chan. I honestly think it's because Hijikata-san is worried about him, but Souji-kun can't see that... I mean... You would be sad if you were forced to leave the person you love the most right?" Miyuki asked.

Maria thought about it for a moment. While she didn't remember anything about her family or people that are important to her but if she were forced to leave the Roshigumi, her _family_ now, she would be sad.

"Yeah... I will be sad If that happen." Maria said. Miyuki smiled.

"How long have you known Souji?" Maria asked.

"Hmm? Well... Since I was seven... Souji-kun was nine that time." Miyuki said. Maria nodded.

"Then, you must be very close." Maria said.

"Hmm... yeah I guess... Yes, we are close." Miyuki said.

Miyuki then stayed silent, trying to think of where could Souji gone off to.'Hmm... if it's Souji-kun he would be gone off to a place that would calmed him down... He's not associated much with others except children so...'

"The bridge..." Miyuki mumbled.

"Eh?"

"Let's go to the bridge Maria-chan, Souji-kun's probably there." She said. Maria nodded and they hurriedly went to the bridge. After about ten minutes running, the bridge came into view and they could see Souji was leaning forwards against the rail on his elbows near the center of the bridge.

"Miyuki, that's Souji!" Maria said happily, pointing at Souji.

"Yeah! Souji-kun!" Miyuki calle out to him as they ran to were he was standing.

"Miyuki-chan? Maria-chan?" He questioned.

When they reached where he was standing, Miyuki was panting heavily due to so much running while Maria, even though just as tired as Miyuki, didn't panting as much as the other girl.

'Haah... haah... I'm suck at running...' Miyuki thought. She then stood up straight to looked at Souji, "Finally we found you..." She said between her breath.

Souji on the other hand narrowed his eyes at the spot where her sword would usually sat, then he rest his eyes at her bare-feet before grabbing her right upper arm, making Miyuki yelped in surprised.

"Why did you leave the headquarters unarmed!? And why are you bare-footed!?" He scolded harshly.

"U-umm... w-well... I run straight after you the moment you took off... I kind of... umm... forget everything... else..." She said truthfully. It was true, when Souji ran off all she think about was running after him and comfort him.

"I-I'm sorry... But I was worried about you..." Miyuki said.

Souji only looked at her then he suddenly hugged her, making her blushed.

"S-Souji-kun?!" She yelped.

Seeing Souji didn't gave any respond and just resting his head on her shoulder, she then softly hugged him back and patted the back of his head.

Maria, who was watching the whole scene went blushing because of embarrassment and looked away from the both of them.

"... If you got sick and hurt while looking for me..." Souji mumbled into Miyuki's shoulder.

"I won't get sick that easily." Miyuki said.

They stayed quiet like that for a moment until Souji spoke, "I don't want to go back to Edo... I want to stay here and help Kondou-san." He said.

Miyuki smiled, "Don't worry... No one will send you back..." She said still stroking at the back of his head gently. Miyuki let him hugged her for several more minutes. Truthfully, she was really nervous inside and part of her wanting to let go of him due to embarrassment, but part of her also wanted to stay like this. After several minutes Souji let go of her nad raise his head. Miyuki noticed that he did looked much better but she knows that he didn't want to go back just yet so they stay there for a while.

"U-umm... are you done...?"

Both of them was surprised by that quiet voice and looked behind them to see Maria was staring at the river from the bridge, looking very embarrassed as she tried to covered her red face with her hands.

Souji chuckled, "_Are? _Embarrassed, are we?" He asked teasingly.

"W-well..." Maria tried to explain but for some reasons she can't, due to her embarrassment. She didn't even understand why she is embarassed, but she just can't help it. If she watch them further then her face would be redder now.

Miyuki giggled at her reaction, then went to carried the little girl. "Ahahaha, There's no need to feel embarrassed like that, Maria-chan." Miyuki said. Maria nodded slightly, still feeling embarrassed and put her hands around Miyuki's neck, much like a daughter would do to her mother.

Souji smiled as he saw them. Now that helooked at them, they looked like a mother and a daughter. Souji chuckled and went closer to them. Miyuki looked at him and smiled at him. Souji smiled back at her and stroke the side of her face with his thumb.

"Let's go back now." Miyuki said. Souji nodded. "Ah, before that," Souji then took off his foot-wear and gave it to Miyuki, "You need it more than I do." He said.

"Eh? But what about you, Souji-kun?" Miyuki asked, concerned.

"I will be fine, besides I'm a man." He said. Miyuki was hesitant but then she gratefully took it.

"Thank you..."

* * *

**Fana POV**

I cut the vegetables carefully as I took a glace towards the porridge and sighed. I can't believe her. She knew very well that she has a weak body yet she rushed in the middle of cold night without foot-wear.

I have not told the others this but I'm actually a medic. I have confidence in my skill, that's one of the reason I'm always overly protective over a sick friend or family. I don't want anything to happen to them, even a fever could caused a severe damaged later. I then turned my attention back at the vegetables that I was cutting and continued my previous work.

"Hey Fana, what'cha doin'?"

The sudden call startled me and I yelped, "Ahh!" And I accidentally cut my finger. "O-ouch..."

"Hey! Are you okay!" I looked up to see Heisuke came to me. He grabbed my hand and inspected the little cut on my finger. I blushed instantly and my hand trembled because of him touching me. Why is this have to happen, I wonder. I then looked down in embarrassment, cursing to every form of fate or anything that caused this to happen.

I'm still not getting used to talking to men, even with our long conversation yesterday. In fact I honestly could not say that what we have done yesterday could be called a conversation, since all I do is answering him with yes or no or just answering with nodding or shook my head.

"I'm so sorry!" He said, looking guilty, "I shouldn't have surprised you when you were cutting those veggies!" He said.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-It's O-O-O-O-Okay..." I stuttered nervously, hoping that he would let go of my hand.

"We should treat this quickly!" He said.

Treat? Wait... Could he possibly mean to held my hand and wrapping my finger with bandage? No. No way, I mean, him holding my hand has already makes me almost fainted, If he happened to held it longer than this I would have fainted in spot. I'm not exaggerating.

"I-It's fine... R-Really..." I said, hoping he would just let it go.

"No! We need to treat this quickly, but I'm not exactly have a good medical skill..." He trailed off, "Oh, I know,"

What he do next completely caught me off guard. He pulled my injured finger and kissed it, sucking the blood that dripping from it.

My heart beats fast and I couldn't control my breathing. Just what in the world does he doing!? I do know his intention is good, however, I am afraid of men, and having a man being close to me, and even kissing y finger like this makes me very nervous and couldn't think straight.

After for what seems to be forever he finally parted his lips from my finger as he saw the blood were no longer there.

"There! Sorry, that's kinda the only thing I know to-" He stopped mid sentence when he looked up and saw that my breathing was fast and out of control and my face is as read as tomato.

"H-hey are you okay Fana? Do you got a fever too?" He asked, concerned. I vigorously shook my head and kept looking down because of embarrassment. Gosh, I was hoping he could at least catch the hint that I was close into fainting now.

He seemingly didn't realize that because instead of letting go of my hand he placed his forehead on mine.

"Hmm... you're a bit warm." He said.

Now my hands were trembling and I covered my mouth with my free hand to hold myself from screaming. Is this really happening!? I've never been this close with a man before! I have to do something before I faint here or before anyone see us.

"P..." I began , "P-P-P-P-P-P-Ple-ple-please... Le-le-let go of... m-m-my... ha-ha-hand..." I stuttered.

"Huh?"

He seems to just realized he was holding my hand this entire time. He blushed and quickly let go of my hand and parted his forehead from mine.

"S-sorry!" He said. I only nodded nervously.

"What were you cooking?" He asked, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"P-Po-Porridge... Mi-Mi-Miyuki-chan is sick... so..."

"Eh? She is sick?" Heisuke asked curiously. I nodded.

"_Souka_, _Jaa_, I'll help you cooking then, Is that okay?"

I blinked at him. Honestly speaking, I'm not feel comfortable enough being around him, but I do decided on myself that I will try to get used to being around men...

"A-Alright..."

* * *

**Miyuki POV**

"That's why I told you countless time to pay more attention right? Are you feeling okay?" Aria asked.

I coughed as I was about to answered Aria, "I've never felt better." I said (mark the sarcasm). I sighed as I lay down on my futon. Having weak body is suck, I got sick over the simplest thing. I know I shouldn't have gone out last night, but I couldn't just let Souji-kun all by himself.

Aria sighed and touched my forehead to checked on my temperature, "Wow, you've got quite a fever, I think you'll stuck in bed for the rest of the day." Aria said. I pouted. I never like the idea of staying in bed.

"Don't make that face." Aria said, "This is umm... direct 'order' from Fana-chan, you are not allowed to leave your room... Besides, you know exactly how she is when she's in... you know..." Aria trailed off. I bit my lip and nodded, when Fana is in her 'doctor' mode, she's certainly scary. Sure she became more open and caring than she used to, but when her patients well... push themselves too far when they were sick well... let's just say her scary face is not a quite beautiful scenery to be seen.

"Alright... Umm, Souji-kun didn't know about this right?" I ask, not wanting Souji-kun to worry over me and blamed himself, since basically he's the reason I went out last night.

"Didn't know about what?" I yelped as I heard Souji-kun's voice, the shoji door then opened and there stood Souji-kun who brought a bowl of porridge with him.

"I heard about it from Fana-chan." He said before I could ask. Souji-kun then looked at Aria, "I can take it from here, Aria-chan." He said, smiling cheerfully.

"Oh, umm..." Aria looked back and forth between me and Souji-kun. I desperately gave her a 'please-don't-leave me-alone-with-him' look. Okay, don't get me wrong, It's not like I hate him, total opposites, I actually have a... crush on him, ever since I was twelve. I was afraid if I were to be alone with him now I wouldn't know how to act around him and unintentionally avoiding him again.

"Alright, I'll leave her in your hand Okita-san." Aria said gently as she went out of the room but not before giving me a thumbs up and a wink.

I stared at the shoji door and desperately trying to hide the blush that has starting to covering my face.

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand placed on my forehead which turns out to be Souji-kun's hand. I could feel my cheek starting to get warmer and hoping that Souji-kun would thought the red on my face is because of the fever.

"You've got quite a fever." Souji-kun said.

"Mmhmm..." I mumbled, failed to get any words out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault." He said, looking guilty. Now I felt bad. I didn't want him to feel guilty because of me, It was partically my fault for being clumsy.

"Umm... I-It's not your fault, It's mine... I was clumsy that's why I got sick." I said honestly. This is one of the reason why I hate being sick, because most of the people around e will starting to got worried and will often felt guilty about it. I don't want someone dear to me to become sad just because of my well-being. I then took a glance on te porridge.

"Is that a porridge?" I asked before Souji-kun has the chance to began on blaming himself again.

Souji smiled and looked at the porridge as well, "Yup. Heisuke and Fana-chan made it."

I frowned. Did i heard that right? Fana-chan AND Heisuke? Okay, not to be rude or anything, but I can't help it. It's not like Heisuke-kun is a bad cook or anything, but Fana-chan has fear for men. She can't stand being beside a man for even one second much less being in the same room with a man for couple of hours.

"Yes you heard it right. I did say Fana-chan and HEISUKE." Souji said, putting on an emphasis on Heisuke-kun's name. He then chuckled, "Don't worry the porridge is pretty decent, Fana-chan does all the work, Heisuke only cutting up some vegetables." He said.

"Umm... that's not what I meant..." I said. Heisuke-kun is not a very good cooking, yes, but that doesn't mean he will made anything... inedible... perhaps. "I just a bit surprised that Fana-chan let Heisuke-kun worked with her..." I mumbled.

"Sorry?"

I slapped my mouth. "Uh... I mean, I'm kind of surprised that Heisuke-kun and Fana-chan... are already that close..." I said.

"Humm... I see... Well who knows, maybe Heisuke likes Fana." Souji chuckled as he took a spoonful of porridge and directed it to my mouth.

"Ha-hah?" I looked at him with confusion.

"Say aah~" He said, making me blushed. Wait... Is he really going to feed me? I looked back and forth between the spoon and Souji-kun, while trying to hiding my blush.

"I-I can eat by myself..." I said before coughing again.

"Nope, say aah~" He said again, clearly wouldn't take no for an answer. I sighed and hesitantly obliged to his request, "A-Aah~" And eat the porridge.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

"Thank you miss, please come again."

I smiled gently to the shop owner and turned back, heading back to the headquarters. Miyuki-chan's condition is not that bad, really, but buying her a medicine won't hurt either right?

"Ilse?"

At the sound of my name I turned to find Saito-san was behind me, "Oh, Saito-san! What a coincidence." I said. He merely nodded then eyeing the medicine I bought.

"Is someone sick?" He asked with his deep voice.

"Yes, Miyuki-chan got a fever." I said. Saito-san nodded again. I have only been with the Roshigumi for two days, and so far the one I have more interested in speaking with is Saito-san. He's the first person who didn't treating me differently due to my inability.

Ever since I was little I have difficulty to write and read. I can't read anything properly and always ended up reading it wrongly, the same goes for writing, I never actually write anything decent, I also have difficulty to different right and left, one of the reason I often got lost. Even I need a very long time just to found the medicine store, and it didn't help with most of the people only telling the way with "Turning left" or "Turning right", luckily a nice old lady was kind enough to escort me to the store.

"But I thought you have went out since this morning, were you went somewhere else?" He asked. I blushed. It's true. I have gone out since morning and it's already afternoon.

"W-well... I kind of... got lost..." I said, looking down in embarrassment.

"You got lost? Well... It's no surprising since you are a foreigner." Saitou-san said.

"That's... not really the reason..." I said, making him turned to look at me. I looked at him, deciding whether I should tell him or not. One of my biggest and fatal flaw is that I trust somebody so easily, whenever someone is nice to me and kind to me I would trusted them instantly with all my secrets and life. Not even with my bitter and traumatic experience about trusting someone changed that flaw. I just couldn't help it. I couldn't even lie to safe myself, so whenever someone being so kind to me I just can't help but to trust them with all my secrets and life.

"Well... You see I have... difficulty in different which is right and left..." I said in quiet voice, but I guess it's loud enough for him to hear. "I don't know which is right or left, so when I'm asking direction to someone I always ended up getting lost because I don't know which right or left." I said as I looked down, ashamed. I can't help but feeling ashamed. I'm not just liking him (as a friend) I also admired him, his sword skill is incredible, I could tell from our sparring yesterday that he's a great swordsman. How he moves, how he swing his swords, everything was perfect that I couldn't help but to be amazed at his way of fighting. That's why it's kind of shameful to actually tell this embarrassing flaw to a great man like Saito-san.

"I see... " He said, "You don't need to be ashamed of that. Every people has their own flaws, that's what's makes them humans." I heard Saitou-san said.

"R-Really..?" I asked, rather unsure. I couldn't help it, since in my family, we were force on becoming perfect in anything and everything, one of the things that making my parents well... disowned me is because I'm not perfect. I can't read, write and doing simple things, even my music ability is very low, I can only play shamisen and an ocarina, as for the rest... I completely blind at playing them. Swordsmanship is the only thing I really good at.

"Nobody is perfect, that's just how it is." He said again.

I looked at him for a moment before giving him a smile. I now didn't regretting of telling him my flaw. I know that I can trust him.

"Thank you... Saitou-san..." I said, "Oh, and, can you... just call me Aria? I mean I feel uncomfortable with you calling me Ilse." I said.

"Aria then." He said, giving me a ghost of smile. I smiled back.

.

.

.

**Maria POV**

"Sorry Hiikata..." I said as I dried of Hiikata's hair. Hiikata is now drenched in water because of me. This morning I ask him if he could come with me to play with the other children since the others are busy and Hajime is out. I know at first he was hesitant but then he agree. Me, Taiyo-chan and the others were playing at near a pond and I almost fell at the pond, Hiikata tried to help me but he ended up falling as well.

"Hahaha, you look great Hijikata!" Alf-san said. Yes, Alf-san was with us as well, since he said he got nothing to do and it would seem fun to see Hiikata playing with children and... He also dragged Ryiuu who has just returned from buying sake for Serizawa-san with us.

"Why am I being dragged here, I wonder?" I heard Ryiuu mumbled.

Hiikata then glared menancingly at him, making me laughed nervously and making Alf-san yelped, "Eek! You don't have to glared at me like that!" Alf-san said.

"Then please stopped your comments. It was uneeded." Hiikata said in low voice.

"Sorry Hiikata... It's my fault..." I said as i felt tears brimming up in my eyes, making my visions a bit blurry.

I heard Hiikata sighed and then he patted my head, "It's not your fault Maria. Don't worry about it." I smiled then wiped the tears from my eyes. I actually couldn't understand why Hiikata is being so scary with the others and being so kind with me, well, I guess it's just how Hiikata is.

"Umm..." I looked back to see Taiyou and the others stood behind me, looking guilty, "We're very sorry Hijikata-san, we were not careful and all..." She said. Hijikata gave them a small smile, "Forget about it, It's already passed." He said. I smiled too, "Let's just do something else..." I suggested.

"Like what?" Taiyou-chan asked.

I tapped my chin, thinking of anything else to do.

"How about we do a story telling?" Alf-san suggested. We all turned to him.

"Story telling?" Maria asked.

"Yup. Maria-chan, how about you tell us one?" Alf-san suggested.

"Eh? Me?" I asked. I don't mind really but the thing is I don't know any good stories. I also happen to lost my memories. I saw my friends giving me this hopefull look and I desperately try to think of one.

"...Once upon a time..."

* * *

"_Why Once upon a time?" A little girl with black haired asked as she saw on the bed together with a little silver haired girl._

"_Because every story has to start someday my dears." A deep man voice said softly._

"_Hmm... All stories?" The silver haired girl asked. The man, whose face is a bit blurry in the image nodded. "All stories, now, can I continue?"_

_Both girls nodded eagerly._

"_Once upon a time there is this man called Maoh. He was a warrior from a faraway land called Marta. One day this young man traveled from his homeland towards a village. It is said that in that village lived a girl who could control life and death with her song."_

_The girls looked at him in amazement."Controlling life and death? What does that mean?" The silver haired girl asked._

"_It means that she can decided if people is going to live or die with her song." He said. "Deep in his memories, Maoh recalled a young girl who has the very same description with this girl, so he traveled to see this girl for himself."_

"_Wow... Could it be Maoh met this girl before?" The black haired girl asked curiously._

_The man chuckled, "You have to heard the whole story to find out, dear." He said, making both girls pouted. "May I continue? Now, when he reached the village he saw a horrible sight. The people there were lifeless. They are not dead however their eyes are blank as if they are guided to an endless dream." He said, making the girls gasped._

"_However, one girl stood alone in front of a great tree which is lack of leaves, it beginning to wither. Seeing that Maoh came closer to the girl. The girl turned to him and asked, 'Have you come to be freed from suffering also?'Maoh asked back,'Are you the one who did this?' The girl nodded."_

_The silver haired girl pouted, "That girl is cruel!" She said._

_The man chuckled, "She's not cruel my dear, just misunderstand." He said, "Maoh asked why she doing this, and the girl replied, 'They are suffering and wished to be freed, so I create for them a land where everyone could be happy and not suffering from death and any other things anymore, a perfect dream world.' She said simply. 'Humans lives are limited, to just giving birth to ugly things. Therefore I created a dream world without anxiety and sorrow. Here is the eternal paradise, the land which people struggle desperately to reach.'" _

"_I see... Then The girl is a good person?" The black haired girl asked._

"_When you put it that way, Marina, dear, yes. But making someone experience something that is only in a dream is not a good thing." The man sai wisely._

"_Why is that?" The silver haired girl asked._

"_Because, Maria, the real experience and hard working in the real life is what's makes life so much important." He said. The girl, Maria nodded._

"_Maoh, could see the wound that has implanted in the girl's heart through her eyes, somehow it reminded him of the girl in his faraway memory, the girl who planted a magical great tree with him. He couldn't bear to see her hurt. Maoh held her hand and said, 'There exist good heart too within humans. No matter how foolish people are, don't let yourself be apprehended.' He said as his gripped tighten, 'Come with me, the reflection of 1000 malice and lust in your eyes makes me feel sad.I want to reveal the 1001st beautiful heart to you and I want it to touch your heart.' He girl thought a bout it and agreed. 'What's your name?' Maoh asked. The girl answered, 'Rhaplanca.'"_

"_What does it means when he said 1000 malice and 1001st beautiful heart?" Marina asked._

"_That means, even among a thousand ugliness in humans' heart, there exist one beautiful thing there."_

"_What is it?" Maria asked._

_The man smiled, "I will tell you at the end of the story. Now, In order to heal the 1000 bitter memories, the two traveled the world. During the journey Rhaplanca learned the kindness and people's warmth heart, and the 1001st beautiful memories had been healed inside Rhaplanca's heart, then one night on a full moon night they returned to that place. Standing on the place where the dead ones are confined, Rhaplanca fearfully expressed her lamentation. "Here is merely the capital of death. There was no garden of happiness after all.' Then the tears kept flowing and a strong wish embraced her breasts, 'I will give life to the 1001st seed' She then went towards the great tree which has long withered and sang with all her heart, and a miracle happen. Life was brought back to that village... and so is the memory of both Rhaplanca and Maoh, when they met and planting the great tree of life, Implanta together, the very tree that has been brought back to life with Rhaplanca's song. The End." He said._

_The girls smiled at each other._

"_It's a good story." Marina said. Maria nodded happily. The man chuckled. "Alright, go to sleep now girls, I'll tell you another story tomorrow." He said._

"_Yes papa." They said in unison. Just as the man was about to leave, Maria asked, "Papa."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What is one beautiful thing that exist in human's heart?" She asked curiously._

_The man smiled, "It's love."_

* * *

"That was a good story." I hear Hiikata said. I blinked my eyes as I realized that I have told them the story I saw in my memories. So... I do have a family after all... a sister and a father. I then turned to looked at the other kids who looked at me with amazement, seemingly enjoying the story I have just told them. Well I couldn't help but smiling, I love that story too.

"It's a nice story Maria-chan! Is that one from your country?" Taiyou asked.

"I... guess..." I said.

"That story is called Implanta, one of the famous story in German." I heard Alf-san said.

"Hmm... Oh, sorry Maria-chan, we have to go home now It's already dark." Taiyou-chan said. I nodded and said goodbye to her and the other kids.

"We should be getting back too." Hiikata said. I nodded happily and I held Hiikata's hand in my right hand and Ryiuu and Alf-san's hand in my left. "Let's go homey-homey~" I said cheerfully, making Hiikata shook his head in amusement and Ryiuu and Alf-san gave me a small smile.

* * *

**Sieglinde's POV**

I hummed quietly as I cook the dinner. Living here was so much fun I have to say. The Roshigumi are seems to be quite funny people and they are all interesting, especially that man Harada Sanosuke.

I didn't expect him to asked me out for real, I honestly know he didn't mean it, I mean, who would asked a girl you just met and known for one day to be your girlfriend? But since I actually quite interested in him I accept, well, not really I gave him a challenge, if he won then I would go out with him. I should say that this turns of event is becoming interesting.

I continued to hummed quietly and then finished my cooking, satisfied with my work. Even if cooking is not really my forte, I quite enjoyed it. I love doing things that a mother would usually do, maybe that's where my motherly instincts coming from. I then took the foods to the dining room.

"Finished already?"

I turned to see Sano-san stood at the doorway with a small smile. I smiled back, "Yep~ I do hope you will enjoy my cooking~" I said cheerfully.

"I'm pretty sure we will. After all, food's taste better when a beautiful woman cooking it."

I rolled my eyes in amusement, this guy must be a ladies man since he is always flirting like this, "Flattery would get you nowhere sir." I said cheerfully. Sano-san shrugged, "Who knows, maybe it will work, but not now." He said. I giggled at that.

"Should we called the others now?" I asked. He nodded and we both exited the dining room.

"Say... You haven't told me much about yourself. Want to play 20 questions while we go and tell the others?" He asked. I nodded, "Alright, then I start first. What color do you like?" I asked.

"Red. My turn, why do you choose umbrella as your weapon?"

"Well, I like to dance using umbrella, and it's fun to use since no one would even think that it could actually used as a sword sheath, right?" I asked playfully. He chuckled, "True enough."

"My turn, Have you ever dating any girl before?" I asked curiously. In my personal opinion I think he would have dating more than one girl.

"Humm? Well... Nope, I have never dating anyone." He said.

I lift an eyebrow, "Oh? and here I thought you would have plenty of girlfriends already." I said.

"Oi, Oi, I'm not a playboy you know." He said, hurt. I giggled at his expression, "Sorry, you're giving off the vibe of ladies' man, so I thought a lot of women will throw themselves at you."

Sano-san chuckled, "That statement would be implying more to Hijikata-san instead of me." He said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, He got a lot of admirers in Shimabara, heck, one even have given him a love letter." He said.

"Oh, I didn't expect that. I actually thought since he is so scary a lot of women would run away from him." I said. He then bursted out in laughing and I also laugh.

Well... Maybe he is not so bad after all.

* * *

**No one POV**

Maria, Hijikata, Ryuunosuke, and Alf finally reached the compund. Maria was still holding their hands when Heisuke came to them.

"Ryuunosuke, Hijikata-san, Alf-san, Maria-chan, have you guys seen Souji?" He asked urgently.

"Souji? No we didn't see him." Alf said.

Hijikata sighed, "What did he do this time?"

"Well, I was looking for him since it's dinner time, but he's not in his room and Miyuki's and I couldn't find him anywhere." He said.

Hijikata frowned.

"Me and Aria saw him walking with Tonouchi this afternoon." Saitou said from behind him as he walked with Sanosuke towards them.

"Tonouchi?" Ryuunosuke asked, recognizing the name.

"You know that man?" Sano asked.

"Ah, no... You see... Tonouchi planned to remove Kondou-san..." Ryuunosuke said.

All of them frowned while Maria became confused. 'Remove? What does it mean?'

"Saitou, took Maria to her room." Hijikata said. Saitou nodded and immidiately scooped the girl up and took her to her room.

"Let's go inside." Hijikata said to the others. They (with the exception of Miyuki and Maria) then gathered at one room adn Ryuunosuke told them what he heard that Tonouchi has told Serizawa that Kondou should be removed.

"So, why did that Tonouchi guy and Souji go out together?" Hijikata asked.

"Well, I don't know either..." Ryuunosuke said.

"Do anyone else know about this?" Kondou asked.

"Serizawa-san and Niimi-san are the only people there..." He said honestly.

Hijikata gritted his teeth, "Damn it! Don't tell me Serizawa-san put something crazy into Souji's head!" Hijikata then stood and walked towards the door.

"_Fukuchou_, where are you going?" Saitou asked.

"I'm going to look for Souji. If he heard about all that, then who knows what he'll do?" Hijikata said.

"Let's split up and look for him." Sannan said.

Alf lazily lean back to the wall, "There's no need..." He said, making everyone looked at him, "He's already back."

"Souji!" They heard Heisuke voice from outside.

"Pipe down, you'll wake Miyuki-chan. And I have told you that I'm not hurt anywhere."

"Bullseye." Alf said.

The others then quickly went outside to see Souji.

"Oh? Hijikata-san, Hajime-kun and Alf-san. What's up?" He asked as he turned his head to face them, letting them to saw his face which has blood on it, and not just his face, his clothing are also covered in blood, making Kondou, Sannan, Hijikata and Gen gasped.

"Souji, whose blood is that...?" Hijikata asked.

"I'll explain everything inside. Could you let me rest a bit? I'm tired after just killing someone." He said simply and walked off to his room.

Hijikata gritted his teet and pulled his hand into a fist.

He's going to asked Serizawa what exactly has he done to Souji.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**#STARLING GEM: Aww Im really glad that you like how this story is progressing ^^ Thank you for your review~**

* * *

Thunder cracked loudly that night. Hijikata clicked his tongue as he was unable to sleep in this hazardous weather.

_'Seems like the weather agreeing with my mood'_ he thought bitterly, remembering what Serizawa said when he confronted him about Souji.

Suddenly another thunder cracked up, he gasped in surprised, not because of the thunder but because of something that move beneath his blanket.

_'What...?' _He thought. What could possibly be moving underneath her blanket? He didn't have any pet, and he certainly had made sure that no one had entered his room before he was going to sleep. He carefully opened the blanket and the next thing he know he had come face to face with golden and aqua orbs.

Hijikata blinked, "Maria...? What in the world are you doing here?" He asked, obviously confused.

"W-well..." Another thunder cracked loudly, making the poor girl yelped and out of reflex, she clutched into Hijikata's kimono in fear. Hijikata blinked.

"You're afraid of thunder?" He asked. Maria sniffed and she nodded, still clutching his kimono as if it was her life line. Hijikata chuckled, he's not one who is fond of kids like Souji is, but Maria is certainly adorable that he couldn't help but to be fond of her. He patted her head.

"If you don't want to go back to you room you can stay here."

Maria nodded gratefully. It's not that he want to bother Hijikata, but when she heard thunder cracking she quickly scrambled out of her room. She was so scared that she couldn't think rationally. When the second thunder cracking up, she quickly entered the room which is the closest to her, which happen to be Hijikata's, when she entered Hijikata was fast asleep. She didn't want to bother him so she quietly snuck into his blanket.

"Thank you Hiikata..." She said. She then slept next to him and still clutching his kimono tightly. She found herself still unable to sleep though, since the storm still raging out there, she looked up to see Hijikata still not sleeping too.

"What is it?" Hijikata asked as he looked at her.

"...Hiikata, what happen just now?" Maria asked curiously.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Hijikata asked, confused.

"Umm... You were rather angry when you go to meet Serizawa-san... and you were stomping to your room with scary face." Maria pointed out. Hijikata sighed, he was so angry that he didn't realize that he looked THAT angry when he was passing Maria's room. The girl was more observant than he thought.

Maria blinked her eyes, sensing that Hijikata clearly didn't want to talk about it, but she also doesn't like it when Hijikata or anyone got angry or upset. Suddenly another memory found its way to her mind.

* * *

_"Maria, why do you look so upset?" Maria looked up to see her sister, Marina standing beside her, smiling at her._

_"I just don't like it sis... Mother and father fighting everyday..." She said. Her sister make a "hmm" sound and sat next to her, held one of her hand tightly and closed her eyes._

_"Oh Nanna, Goddess of Joy and Peace, please hear my prayers, I hope to share my joy and happiness with my sister so she may lived in the path of happiness." Marina then opened her eyes._

_"What's that?" Maria asked._

_"Hmm... some kind of good luck charm so that you will always be happy." Marina said cheerfully._

_Maria raiased an eyebrow, "Did father teach you that?" _

_"Nope! All made up by me!" Marina said cheerfully. Maria giggled. "Thanks sis."_

* * *

Maria then took Hijikata's hand like her sister did to her in her memory, she held it tightly and closed her eyes.

"Oh Nanna, Goddess of Joy and Peace, please hear my prayers, I hope to share my joy and happiness with Hiikata so he will always be happy and live in the path of happiness." She said. She then opened her eyes to see that Hijikata is staring at her strangely, making her blushed.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Um... some kind of good luck charm so that Hiikata will always happy..." She said bashfully. Hijikata blinked. Did this girl just chanting some kind of spell for him to be happy? He huckle at that, this girl is indeed, adorable. He patted her head.

"Thank you. Now let's go to sleep shall we?" He offered. Maria noded cheerfully, and she snuggled closer to Hijikata.

* * *

'I hate this...'

Miyuki trembled as she clutched the blanket she used to cover her ears from the sound of thunderstorm. Thunder and lightning are definitely not her most favorite things. She just hoped the storm will come to pass soon.

Suddenly, the door slide opened. She gasped and took a peek from beneath the blanket; to see who it is that entered her room.

"Night, Miyuki-chan, are you alright?"

"Souji-kun?" Miyuki asked, surprised to see Souji. Souji gave her a smile and went to lie down on the floor beside her. "Figure you'd be scare of all the thunder and lightning so I came here to keep you company." He said simply.

"K-keep me company...? As in sleeping here with me?" She asked.

"Mmmhmm." He said, smiling at her. Miyuki blushed madly, sleeping together!? That was totally inappropriate!

"B-but, isn't that a bit... inappropriate?" She asked, trying to hiding her blush.

"Oh? So who was it that always came to my room years ago whenever the storm came to sleep with me, hmm?" Souji asked. Miyuki blushed. She knew he talked about her. When they were little Miyuki always went to Souji's room whenever a storm came since she really afraid of thunder and lightning and they will always sleep together, but now since Miyuki developed a crush on him, she can't help but feeling embarassed at that proposal.

"W-wait... but that was when we were still little..." She tried to reason with him.

"Yeah sure, and I already told you we can just pretend that we're still children." He said. Just as Miyuki wanted to say something a thunder cracked loudly. She yelped and out of panic clutching Souji's clothing and held it tightly.

Souji smirked, "So? Still thinking it's inappropriate for me to sleep here?" He asked.

...

'I'm totally lost this round.' She thought. She only sighed and snuggled closer to him, hiding the blush that crept on her cheeks.

* * *

"As I said, the master is currently away", the banker teller cried in desperation as he tried to get Serizawa to leave.

Sieglinde, Aria, Maria, Alf, Hijikata, Kondou, Souji, Shinpachi and Ryuunosuke watched the scene in horror and disgust. They are currently at Osaka now in order to borrowing money for the Roshigumi, since the Aizu clan didn't give them much money to function. Maria clutched into Hijikata's pants as she saw Serizawa kicked the man.

Maria doesn't really need to come, really, however Kondou think it will be better if she came along since she hasn't gone our anywhere for this past few weeks.

Sieglinde sighed and leaning closer towards Aria, "I don't know if we can work with someone like him..." She whispered.

Aria only nodded tiredly. She didn't mind the other men, really, it Serizawa tat really bother her. He does anything he wanted and didn't think of other people.

"I am most sorry!" come a fearful apologetic voice from the other man, who turned out to be the master of the bank, "I beg of you! Please accept this and pardon his insolence!" Cried the master of the bank, as he got on his knees to bow to Serizawa. The bank master placed two koban on the floor in front of Serizawa.

"Hmmph," Niimi snorted, as the master bank bow his head, "What's this, you're here after all."

Niimi bent down and collected the money for Serizawa and both men turned to leave the bank.

"Serizawa-san, what were you thinking!?" Hijikata said in anger.

"We came to Osaka to borrow money to fund the Roshigumi!" Kondou added. "But you... Doesn't this makes us no better than the rogue samurai who forcibly borrow money?"

Serizawa smirked at their outbursts.

"In this day and age, those who save easy money clearly made a profit by doing business with foreigners. I would think that punishing vile merchants is part of our duty as nationalist." Serizawa rebutted.

"You're using fuzzy logic!" Hijikita yelled back.

"Then, do you know of another way to procure funding for the Roshigumi?" Niimi asked.

Hijikata seems to be taken aback by that comment since he can't rebut.

"Why, yes we do." Alf said, making everyone looked at him.

"Oh? Enlighten us then Alf-kun." Serizawa said smirking.

Alf just gave back a smile, "I happen to have another job besides of being a swordsman and that job happen to bring in more money." Alf said.

"And what is this job of yours, if I may ask?" Niimi asked.

"If you wished to pin me down to the corner, Niimi-san, you have failed miserably. My job is purely legal and it's not in any way breaking the Code of Conduct number three: Do not raise money without authorization. I was not part of the Roshigumi after all, my students ARE part of the Roshigumi but I am not." Alf smiled, making Niimi breaking a cold sweat as he saw Alf didn't smile cheerfully as he used to, rather he looked pretty scary.

"Let's just say that I'm pretty good at ah... crafting and searching for information, ah, and, I happened to have decent medical skills." He said cheerfully before leaving them to walked around on his own.

* * *

"Hijikata-san's taking forever." Shinpachi said from hi seated position.

The sun is setting and their day at Osaka has come to an end. Everyone was sitting inside a waiting room to wait for the ship that was going to bring them back to Kyoto. It had been a couple of hours but the ship is not ready yet.

"And Alf-san has not returned yet." Shinpachi said again.

Alf also has not returned since he left the group this morning.

"This place is filled with nasty vibes." Souji said as he stood up from his seat across from Shinpachi's. "I think I'm gonna take a walk around the area." He said and leaves.

After he leaves Kondou also stood up from his seating position and looked at Shinpachi, "Nagakura-kun, handle things here." Kondou said then leave before Shinpachi could voice his protest. He sighed tiredly while the two girls who seated in either sides of him sat quietly. While Maria stood beside Ryuunosuke.

"Is the boat ready yet?" Serizawa asked suddenly.

"Should I go see how it's coming along?" Shinpachi offered, hoping he could get away from this situation.

"Wait, Nagakura-kun you may stay." Serizawa said, "Go on, dog! girl!" Serizawa said.

"H-hah?"

"E-eh?"

Seeing Serizawa's glare on them, Ryuunosuke hurriedly gave in to his silent order, "F-fine! We'll go ask!" He said, taking Maria with him.

Shinpachi groaned and bang his head to the table, "Why does everyone always leave me behind?" He asked.

"We're still here Nagakura-san." Sieg said.

"E-eh? Ah t-that's right, Sorry Sieg-san, Aria-chan didn't mean to erm... forgot about you." He said.

Sieglinde smiled cutely at him while Aria gave him a nervous smile.

* * *

"Will Shin be okay...?" Maria asked curiously, glancing behind towards the waiting room as they leave.

"I think so. I mean Sieg-san and Aria-san are with him." Ryuunosuke said as he held the girl's hand.

"Oh... Okay." She said. They then walk towards the bridge. Maria beamed as he saw Hijikata and in an instant she ran towards him, "Hiikata!" She called.

"Oh, Maria." He said, smiling softly at the little girl who currently hugging on his pants. "And you." He said, looking at Ryuunosuke. "What is it?" He asked.

"Serizawa-san wants to know when the boat is departing." Ryuunosuke said.

"Apperently there was some sort of mistake so it won't be for a little while." Another voice said. They looked back to see Alf walking towards them.

"Yo." He said.

"Alf-san." Hijikata said. He then walked and leaned on the bridge beside Hijikata, "Hah, never thought today would be so tiring." He said.

"Say, Alf-san. Why do you say you are not part of the Roshigumi? I thought you and Miyuki and the others are part of Roshigumi..." Maria asked curiously, looking at Alf. It has been bothering her since Alf said it this morning.

"Hmm? Well... You could say that... I will be out a lot to gather information Maria-chan, I wouldn't be much help of the Roshigumi since I'll be often gone out, and besides working in group is not really my forte." He said.

"And why is that?" Hijikata asked.

"Cause I like to be free." He said simply. "I never really had a free life when I was young. So I thought when I came here I want to become as free as I could. Besides I'm not those kinds of people who like to following orders." He said.

"True enough." Hijikata said. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes until Alf spoke up, "Say Hijikata, why don't you go back with Maria-chan to the waiting room? Me and Ryuunosuke will wait here." Alf said.

"Eh?"

Hijikata looked back and forth between the surprised Ryuunosuke and Alf who still smiling cheerfully. He then picked Maria up.

"Alright, I'll leave things here to you Alf-san." He said then went ahead with the girl.

"So," Alf began as Hijikata is out of earshot, "Ryuunosuke. I heard from the others that your skill in swordsmanship is... zero?" He asked.

Ryuunosuke looked away, "So what?" He asked. Alf smirked.

"How about I teach you on wielding a sword?"

TBC

* * *

**I'm really sorry that it's so short But I just kinda... blank of how I should continue, and this chapter erm... well... kinda make no sense huh? I'm sorry but I promise the next chapter will be longer, and also I kinda feel down since not much people reviewing on this story... But oh well, I just have to keep wrting ^^ Who knows what will happen next, maybe I'll get a plenty of review (I hope) I just have to think positively right?**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

A DAY BEFORE THE MATCH

"So… Where are we going?" Maria asked curiously.

It has been few days since they return from Osaka. Maria is currently walking around Kyoto with Sanosuke and Sieglinde.

"We're going to buy some things for dinner." Sieg said cheerfully.

Maria nodded. Truthfully, Maria didn't know what to make of Sieg. She didn't spend much time with the other girls other than Miyuki, but she can see that Sieg is nice enough, and certainly a motherl type of woman.

"Ah," She said as she saw a familiar blue ponytailed man not far from them.

"Isn't that Ryiuu...?" She asked, pointing at Ryuunosuke who stood not far from them, looking dazed.

"Yo! If it isn't Ryuunosuke! What's up!" Sanosuke called.

At the sound of his voice, Ryuunosuke turned around slowly, there's a magnificent han print on the left side of his cheek.

Sieglinde giggled, "What a nice handprint." She said.

"That looked like it hurts a lot." Maria said innocently.

Sano sighed and taking Ryuunosuke and the girls to another place. Ryuunosuke then told them what happened and what he had said to a maiko from that day, named Kosuzu. Sieglinde shook her head in disbelief.

Sano smacked him over the head, "You moron!" He said.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Ryuunosuke protested as he rubbed his poor head.

"You actually said those craps to that nice little maiko? No wonder she gave you that handprint."

"Hmmph!" Ryuunosuke looked away, turning his head to the side.

"Unbelievable, we're going!" Sanosuke said, pulling Ryuunosuke to his feet.

"Go? Go where!?" Ryuunosuke asked. Sanosuke looped his arms around Ryuunosuke, strangling him.

"You are going to apologize to that little girl, duh!" He said.

"Why should I!?" Ryuunosuke protested.

"Just apologize!" Sano said, dragging him along.

"Wait, wait! It hurts!" Ryuunoske said.

"Come on, you moron!"

"Good luck, I'm taking Maria-chan to do the shopping." Sieglinde said as she took Maria's hand and went to shopping.

After all, she couldn't possibly let a little girl like Maria to go to a red light district.

.

.

.

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?" Sanosuke asked a bandana wearing man when he and Ryuunosuke finally reached Shimabara, "We're searching for a maiko."

"Okay, what's the girl's name?" He asked.

"Ryuunosuke?" Sanosuke asked, inquiring the name from Ryuunosuke.

Still feeling unwilling to answer, and had no idea why he should come and apologize, Ryuunosuke turned his head away, "Like I said, I'm not apolo- Ow!"

He was stopped mid-sentence when Sanosuke whack him over the head.

"Be good and answer the question!" Sanosuke said, scolding him. "What's her name?"

"Pretty sure it's Kosuzu." Ryuunosuke answered.

The man they asked smiled cheerfully at them, "Oh, if you're looking for Kosuzu-chan…" He then pointed at the nearby okiya.

"Thanks." Sanosuke said, he then dragged Ryuunosuke along to that okiya.

"Quit it! I can walk on my own!" Ryuunosuke protested.

"Then quit complaining and walk!" Sanosuke said.

When they had reached the okiya, Ryuunosuke was standing near the window, staring at Kosuzu who was practicing, while Sanosuke asked one of the maids for Kosuzu.

"She is currently in the middle of practice…" She said.

"Okay. Then we'll wait here for a bit." Sanosuke said while Ryuunosuke still watching Kosuzu dancing.

"I didn't know that Kosuzu-chan is your type Ibuki-kun~"

"Uwa!" Ryuunosuke yelped in surprised when he heard a teasing voice behind him. He turned around to find Sieg stood there, giggling at his reaction.

"Sieg? Aren't you supposed to be shopping with Maria-chan?" Sanosuke asked.

"Hmm~ I was but then I met Saito-san on the way to the market and he offered to go shopping with Maria-chan in my place." Sieg said cheerfully, "So~ Kosuzu-chan is the Maiko you met? Gosh, if I know earlier I would have added another mark on your face. Kosuzu-chan is a nice girl you know." Sieg said.

Ryuunosuke only hhmph-ed and turned away. Sie giggled at that.

"Men these days…" She mumbled.

They didn't have to wait long before the dance practice is over. As Kosuzu bowing to her "mother" and "sister", the maid from earlier had come and informed them of guests. Kosuzu then went to greet them. The maid then came back outside to let them know that they are able to see Kosuzu now.

Sieglinde was the one who entered the okiya first.

"Hi, Kosuzu-chan long time no see." She greeted.

Kosuzu gasped, "Sieglinde-han, it's been a while. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Kosuzu said, bowing to her.

"Come now, no need to be so polite besides…" She trailed off as she looked at Ryuunosuke and Sanosuke who already stood behind her. She then shoved Ryuunosuke to stood in front of Kosuzu, "Apparently Ibuki-kun has said something rather rude to you, so he came to apologize~" Sieg said cheerfully.

Ryuunosuke still didn't say anything.

"I-bu-ki-kun~?" Sieg said in a very sweet but scary voice as she pushed down forcefully on his head.

Ryuunosuke gulped at that, "Fine!" He said finally.

"Bowing in apology means nothing if he does not regret what he said." Kosuzu said, refusing the forced apology.

"You've got a point." Sanosuke said. Sieg then ceased pushing Ryuunosuke into a bow.

"It's probably better if you explain why you're angry. He's pretty dense." Sieg suggested.

"He truly is an ignorant idiot! He won't understand a thing without an explanation!" Sanosuke added.

"Quit calling me an idiot." Ryuunosuke complained. He looked at everywhere but Kosuzu.

"Ibuki-han, you said that we should casually try to please out banquet guests," Ryuunosuke's head perked slightly at Kosuzu's explanation. "but since arriving in Kyoto, I have not missed a single day of dance, shamisen or music lessons. And not just me, the same is true of the other women. This place is soaked with our sweat and tears. All of us live by selling the arts we have worked so hard to master!"

As Kosuzu finishing with her explanation, Ryuunosuke's passive expression turned into that of realization then a regret one.

"I…" He started before looking down in shame.

"Now do you get it?" Sanosuke asked, "Everyone has something that they will stand up for."

Ryuunosuke gave a low and genuine bow of apology to Kosuzu.

"I'm really sorry!" he exclaimed while bowing. Kosuzu was surprised at how genuinely he was apologizing for his slip up. "I said something horrible when I didn't know a thing about you! I'm sorry!"

"That's enough." Kosuzu said, not being angry anymore, "Please raise your head Ibuki-han. I'm sorry that I slapped you. Are you alright?"

Sieg giggled at seeing Ryuunosuke's stupefied reaction when Kosuzu caressed his cheek.

"Uh, yeah, I guess…." He answered, blushing, "Although I was surprised when it came out of nowhere…"

Kosuzu removed her hand before backing up a bit to bow, "If you do not mid, could you ask for me the next time you visit the banquet room?" She asked politely.

"Huh…? But there's no way I'll be able to visit one again …" Ryuunosuke said, holding his cheek with his hand.

"Please watch me perform my arts."

"No, like I said-"

"Sheesh. Just say okay already!" Sanosuke said as he pushed down Ryuunosuke's neck again.

Sieglinde giggled at the scene.

"Ouch! What gives!? Let go of me!"

"Be a man!" Sanosuke said.

.

.

.

**WITH SAITO AND MARIA**

"We brought quite a lot." Maria said.

She and Saito had finished buying some things for dinner today. She walked besides him, holding his hand.

"Hajime, what's for dinner?" She asked curiously.

"The usual." Saito answered simply. Maria nodded. They continue to walk in silence.

Saito hadn't spent much time with Maria lately. She usually spend more her times with Hijikata and Miyuki. That's why when he met Sieglinde and Maria on their way to the marketplace Saito offered to do the shopping for her with Maria. Like the other men, Saito is also fond of the little girl. Her cheerfulness and cute attempts to get them to smile or laugh with her was just adorable. Her innocence when she bluntly asking questions to them is also something that Saito could consider as cute. If it's possible Saito wouldn't mind to have a little sister like her.

"Say Maria…" Saito began.

"Mmm?"

"Have you regained some of your memories?" Saito asked.

This is a question that had bothered him and also most of the member of Roshigumi from Sheikan. Maria never mentioned to them whenever she has a memory lapse or when she regained something from her past, but whenever she is asked if she regained something she will tell them, so they came to conclusion that Maria probably just forgotten or that some of the memories she regained is not that much of importance.

Maria stopped on her track. "W-well…" She trailed off, unsure whether she should tell Saito or not. "Yeah… I remembered I have a father and a sister. My sister name is Marina, while my father… I don't know I can't recognize his face… It's still kind of… vague…" She said.

Saito nodded silently, indicating that he understood. They walked in silence again before Maria noticed a couple of people gathering in front of a shop.

"Hajime, why is there so many people there?" She asked, pointing at the crowds.

Saito looked up to see what she's pointing at. "Ah, that's a lottery. Few merchants used to held those to attracts customers." Saito said. Maria nodded and looked at the crowds with interests.

"Do you want to take a look?" He asked. Maria nodded eagerly and she pulled Saito towards the crowds.

When few crowds began to leave Maria looked more closely to saw some kind of wooden round thing that people spun, and from that round thingy came out a small ball.

"Is that how you pull the lottery?" Maria asked curiously. Saito nodded. Not long after the merchant noticed Maria and Saito.

"Oh miss, you looked like you're not from around here, want to give it a go?" the merchant asked. "If you got the yellow ball you can choose any prize you want from my stall." He said.

"Eh? Me?" Maria asked, pointing at herself. The merchant nodded cheerfully. Maria took a glance at Saito, silently asking for permission. Saito nodded and Maria smiled at him. She then ran towards the lottery stand and she eagerly spun the round thingy (**I dunno what that thing is called**).

"You don't need to spin it that much time miss."

"Eh?"

Just as the word "Eh" coming out of her mouth, a yellow ball came out of the round thingy.

"It's yellow…" Maria said, blinking at the ball.

"Congratulations Miss! You won." The merchant said cheerfully. The people behind her clapping their hands, congratulate her.

"Eh?" Maria titled her head in confusion. "Now miss, choose what you want to take home as a prize." The merchant said.

"For free…?" She asked.

"For free." The merchant said. Maria tapped her chin, looking at all the possible prize she could take back home with her.

"Then…"

.

.

.

"Everyone listen to this!" Kondou exclaimed exclaimed as all of the Roshigumi was gathered in the hall. "We have been granted an audience with the lieutenant general of Aizu tomorrow. All of the Roshigumi will visit the Kyoto Military Commissioner's headquarters."

"Awesome!" Heisuke exclaimed as everyone else showed their excitement, "That means they've finally acknowledged how cool we are!"

"What should I do? Y'know, I don't have a thing to wear!" Shinpachi said just as excitedly as Heisuke.

"Calm down men!" scolded Hijikata, "He's not done talking!"

"So here's the deal:" Kondou said as he continued speaking, "since we will be in the presence of the Aizu's Domain's lieutenant general, I would like to hold some matches for him to watch!"

"Some matches to watch?" asked Sanosuke, "You mean we get to fight in front of a lord?"

Hijikata answered with a proud smile, "Yeah! It would be a waste if we just went to meet him and ended at that."

"Why should we go all through that trouble?" interjected Serizawa.

"Indeed!" agreed Niimi, "The Aizu Domain hardly even coughed up enough money to fund our work!"

"Leave all the sweaty work to us." said Hijikata, "This job isn't big enough to concern two chiefs over it."

Serizawa smirked at the response as if he were extremely pleased at Hijikata's response.

"We've already decided who will face who." Hijikata continued. "The first match will be between Heisuke and I."

"I-I'm fighting Hijikata-san…?" Heisuke said with shock at the match up.

"And the second match will between Shinpachi and Saito"

"Saito, eh? This should make for a pretty interestin' match!" proclaimed Shinpachi.

"The final match will be between Sannan-san and… Souji, you!" Hijikata finished.

Souji was surprised but then smiled at that.

"And as for you girls…" Alf trailed off as he looked at the Aristocrat girls who are also attending the meeting, "You will also take part in this match." Alf said proudly.

"Us too?" Aria asked.

Alf nodded, "You could say that this is a test to prove yourself to Serizawa-san and the Aizu lord, so that you can officially become a member of Roshigumi." He said.

"This should be interesting." Sieg said.

"Well then, after Souji and Sannan's match, it will be a match between Sieglinde and Fana!" Alf said.

"Fana-chan huh? Well I definitely won't lose." Sieg said.

Fana smiled confidently at her, "I won't lose either!" She said, for the first time she sounded very confident without a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Your families are excelled at hand to hand combat so I would like for you to fight without your swords tomorrow." Alf said.

"So they like… Punching each other and stuff…?" Heisuke asked, feeling concerned about Fana, since Sieglinde is technically older and stronger than Fana.

"Sort of, yes. And the last match is… between Miyuki and Aria." Alf said.

"Hee… You two better make sure not to get serious and killed each other~" Sieg said cheerfully.

"W-We won't do such a thing Sieg-san…" Miyuki said nervously. "But I can't wait though, it's been a while since I had a duel with Aria-chan." Miyuki said cheerfully.

Aria smiled at her, "Well I definitely won't lose tomorrow."

"Same goes for me, I won't lose either!" Miyuki said.

"The Aizu Domain's assessment of us depends on the skills displayed in the matches, so please put your heart into your practice!" Kondou exclaimed as he dismissed the meeting.

"Yessir!" everyone shouted in acknowledgement before they got up to leave.

.

.

.

"I can't wait for tomorrow~" Miyuki said cheerfully as she walked beside Souji.

"You seem pretty cheerful about your match with Aria-chan." Souji chuckled.

"Well it has been a while since I actually had a proper duel with her so I'm very happy to hear I;m going up against her tomorrow…." Miyuki said shyly, "But umm… Just don't laugh when you see me fight tomorrow okay? I'm not as good as you guys are and all…" She trailed off shyly.

"Nah, we haven't even seen you fight before. I actually can't wait to see you in action tomorrow." Souji said.

Miyuki blushed at that but she is trying her best to not being nervous. "I-Is that so…? W-well okay…" She said. "Umm… it's getting late, let's go back t our room." Miyuki suggested.

"Hmm? Why the hurry? Besides there's still one more thing that I want to ask." Souji said.

"W-Which is?" Miyuki asked.

"What were you trying to say back then?" He asked.

"Back then…?" Miyuki asked.

Souji nodded, "Back then when we were out with Maria-chan. You were going to tell me something. What is it?" He asked.

Miyuki blushed at that. She didn't expect Souji to still remember her fail attempt to confess to him. In fact, she had hoped that he had forgotten all about it!

"T-That's well…" Miyuki began.

"Well…?"

"Umm… Forget about it, it's nothing that important." Miyuki said.

"Really? It sounds like pretty important because that day you suddenly turned serious when you were going to say it." Souji pointed out.

For the last time she blushed. Why does he has to be so observant, she wondered. Or does she looked that obvious that day when she was about to confess?

"Miyuki-chan?" Souji called.

"Y-yes!?" Miyuki answered, rather nervous. Souji looked at her, waiting for her answer. Miyuki take a deep breath.

"Alright… Okay…." She inhaled and exhaled, "S-Souji-kun I… Actually I-"

"Oi Souji!"

She stopped mid-sentence when her confession was interrupted again.

They both turned to see Shinpachi was calling for them.

"Stop flirting with Miyuki-chan and practice will ya!? You're gonna lose to Sannan-san if you keep slacking off!" He said.

Miyuki sighed, didn't know whether she should curse or kiss every form of fate that stopped her confession to Souji at the moment.

"Oh well, Coming!" Souji said. He then turned back to Miyuki.

"Oh… well…" Miyuki began, then she got an idea, "How about this, if you win tomorrow, I'll tell you what I wanted to tell you that day." She said.

"Oh? Well I definitely can't lose tomorrow."

TBC

**Omake 1 : Hijikata's student**

**Maria: ***running towards Hijikata's room* "Hiikata! Hiikata!"

**Hijikata: **Maria? What is it?

**Maria: **This morning I was out with Hajime to buy things, then we stumbled upon a lottery place. I won and got a prize!

**Hijikata:** *chuckled and pats her head* That's incredible. What prize?

**Maria: ***Show him a notebook, ink and brush* this! Now we can write haiku together!

**Hijikata: ***surprised* You… choose this things as prize just to learn how to write haiku?

**Maria: ***nodded* Uh-huh!

**Hijikata: **And you want to learn… from me?

**Maria: ***nods again* yep! I like Hiikata's haiku!

**Hijikata: ***speechless* I don't know what to say… Thank you Maria

***Outside***

**Heisuke: **Did… I just heard it right?

**Shinpachi: **I guess… Poor Maria-chan. Her taste of poetry is just as bad as Hijikata-san then.

**Hahahaah I thought that Omake was funny. Anyway Happy Chinese New Year guys~ I ope you enjoy your day today. This chapter is not as long though, but I guess it's longer right? I actually love that scene of Ryuunosuke and Kosuzu.**

**Speaking of… What do you guys think about Ryuunosuke? I mean these couple of days I was surfing on the internet about Hakuouki and kinda found many people dislike him and Chizuru. What's your opinion about it? I mean it's true that he is useless because he can't wield sword, but I guess maybe that's because he was design not to become a samurai? I dunno I haven't play the game since don't understand Japanese but I think his role is not to be a fighter in the game or in the anime, rather he became more like a supporting role like Chizuru is. I actually quite fond of him and Chizuru.**

**That's my opinion anyway… What's yours?**

**Thank you for STARLING GEM who reviewing this story, I really appreciate it.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

A CONFESSION

"First match is Hijikata-san and Heisuke right?" Ryuunosuke asked as he peeked through the cloth border.

"Yeah." Sanosuke answered as he also peeked through the cloth border, with Maria standing in front of Ryuunosuke, also peeking through the cloth border.

It was the day of the matches in front of the Aizu lord, those who were participating to show off their skill to the Aizu lord were waiting at the waiting area, while those who aren't participating were watching behind the cloth border.

Ryuunosuke and Sanosuke watched as Heisuke and Hijikata made their preparations before they got into position as the referee raised his arm.

"You may now begin!" the referee declared loudly. Heisuke and Hijikata tapped their wooden swords against each other's before they leaping back into battle stance. Both of them were staring at each other with Heisuke constantly moving his sword.

"What is he doing?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"It's called the 'Wagtail sword'" Sanosuke explained, "He keeps the sword constantly moving so that his opponent cannot read when he will strike."

"Heeeh…"

Heisuke took a step forward, making it looked like he was about to strike, but Hijikata was not foled by his movement. He shifted his weight and moved his sword down to his right side. With a cry, Heisuke swung his wooden sword towards Hijikata. When he did it, Hijikata also swung his wooden sword upwards to parry his attack. When the two swords collided, Heisuke's sword was repelled and he was knocked back due to Hijikata's strength. Seeing an opening, Hijikata quickly followed up his previous attack with a downwards slash. Heisuke barely able to block it and the force sent him sliding backwards on a crouched position. Heisuke looked up and smirked, seeing Hijikata also smirked at him. He then stood on his feet and with a cry lunged towards Hijikata.

The match continued for several minutes until in the end, it was Hijikata who won.

* * *

"Dang it! And here I was so close." Heisuke said as he walked towards Sano, Ryuunosuke and Maria after the match.

"Oh, Heisuke…" Sanosuke paused as he saw his black eye because of the hit Hijikata gave him.

"Huh?"

"Forget it… It was a good match." Sanosuke smiled.

Maria nodded but laughed nervously. "That looks like it hurts a lot… huh?" Maria said nervously.

Heisuke scratched the back of his head. "Hahaha dang Hijikata-san gave me one strong hit…" He said.

Maria smiled, "I'll compressed it when we get back." Maria offered. Heisuke ruffled her hair, "Thanks Maria-chan." He grinned.

"Sure thing, Heike!" Maria beamed at him.

"Begin!" They heard the referee yelled, making both of them turned their attention towards the match between Saito and Shinpachi.

Both man faced each other in normal fighting stance.

"Isn't that man's stance backwards?" One of the Aizu lord asked Kondou, seeing Saito's stance.

"Right. He is left-handed." Kondou said.

"Aren't you going to make him learn the right way?" The lord asked.

"There are essentially no left-handed warriors out there," Kondou explained, "In other words, there are no sword techniques to encounter a left-handed opponent. Nothing could be more advantageous in actual combat."

"That makes sense." The lord said.

Shinpachi attacked first, he charged forwards and swung his wooden sword towards Saito, but he easily blocked it. Saito quickly pushed him away and thrust his wooden sword at him, but Shinpachi act fast and parried his attack. Both men attacked each other with fast powerful strikes, but none of the hits actually landed.

"Most impressive, Saito! Have you improved some more?" Shinpachi asked as he stared intently at Saito.

"You have as well." Saito said.

"But I'm going to win with my next move." Shinpachi said confidently.

"I do not intend to lose." Saito said. They then leaping backwards before charging towards each other again, but as Shinpachi about to swing his sword downwards onto Saito's lower stance, Saito made an incredibly fast sidestep and land a swift hit to Shinpachi's side.

* * *

"Dammit! I lost." Shinpachi complained loudly. Maria giggled at that, "But that was a good match." Maria said kindly.

"Really? Thanks Maria-chan!" Shinpachi said, ruffling the girl's hair.

Maria beamed at him.

Next is the match between Souji and Sannan. Sanan moved his sword constantly, just like how Heisuke did on his match.

"Is that the Wagtail Sword again?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Yeah." Sano answered.

"But Sannan-san… Is that going to work on Souji?" Heisuke wondered out loud.

Sannan attacked first by launching a series attacks on Souji but all of them were blocked.

"I can read your moves Sannan-san." Souji said.

"I've seen you've grown strong, Okita-kun." Sannan replied.

"Souji's stance has changed a bit after all." Shinpachi said, making Heisuke turned to him, confused.

Sannan leapt back and gasped as he saw Souji readied himself from his position. "I'm going to wrap this up Sannan-san." He said as he lunged towards Sannan.

And thus, the third match ended with Souji being the winner.

* * *

"It's the girls' turn to fight right?" Ryuunosuke asked curiously, still peeking through the cloth border.

"Yeah." Shinpachi said, "I'm kinda curious though, you don't usually see girls fight nowadays." Shinpachi said.

"But aren't you worried?" Heisuke asked, in concerned voice, "I mean Fana was up against Sieg-san, no matter how you look at it, It's not exactly what you would call a fair fight!" He said, peeking at the cloth border.

In truth, Heisuke was anxious about this match. Looking at their heights and age, Heisuke was very worried that Fana going to get herself hurt because technically, Sieg is stronger and older than she is. Fana looks too fragile to participate in this kind of thing.

"Come on Heisuke. You've seen her carrying a sword that is heavier than her own body, plus Fana herself doesn't seem bothered by it, in fact she looks excited." Sanosuke said.

"That's true but…"

"The match's started." Ryuunosuke said, making all the men and Maria to turned their attention back to the match. There, stood Sieg and Fana in their fighting stance, looking intently at each other.

"Begin!" The referee said. A second after he said that Fana leapt forward and punched Sieg, which she blocked with both her hands. Fana launching several punches at her until Sieg saw an opening and swiftly slipped her hand to the lower side of her arm –which Fana used to punched her- and swiftly slapped it away.

Not wasting anymore time, she launched a punch towards her stomach, but Fana managed to blocked it, although the force that Sieg gave to her punch made Fana flinched a bit.

"Kh…"

Fana leapt backwards but quickly lunged towards Sieg again, as she tried to punch her, Sieg quickly slipped her hand to the side of Fana's arm, grabbed it and throw her to the ground.

Those who watched gasped as seeing the brutal match, but Alf only said, "Ouch." And watched the match calmly.

"This is exactly why I'm worried!" Heisuke said, watching the match worriedly while the other watched intently at the match.

Fana gritted her teeth, trying to bear the pain and swiftly she moved her other hand which is free from Sieg's hold and punched Sieg's arms which hold her other hand, forcing Sieg to let go of her arm.

Fana then leapt back to her former position, panting as she finally managed to break free from Sieg's hold. If she didn't manage to break free then she would have surely lost.

"Hee~ Fana-chan has improved a lot. Sorry, I didn't break your arm did I?" Sieg asked.

Still panting, Fana managed to smile at her, "Nope… *pant* You didn't, it's just a bruise." Fana said.

"This match is going to be lasted very long." Sano muttered, "Those two looked ready to kill each other."

Heisuke gulped. It's true. The way they fight in this match was nowhere near how he and his friends fighting earlier. These two were fighting as if they were on a battlefield, like they were putting their life on the line.

"If those two are like this, I'm curious at how Miyuki-kun and Aria-kun would fight." Sannan said with his usual smile.

"Sannan-san… please don't scare us with that smile of yours…" Shinpachi muttered.

"Oh? What could possibly wrong with the way I smile, Nagakura-kun?" Sannan asked with his scary tone.

"N-nothing!" Shinpachi said, turning his attention back to the match.

Both females were ready to fight once more. Fana observed Sieg carefully. Sieg certainly has improved a lot in Fana opinion. Having used to fighting Sieg before, she had grew accustomed to her throwing techniques, but never before in her life she thought Sieg would working out on her speed as well. Her improvement on her speed was certainly giving Fana quite a surprised since Fana never thought Sieg could move that fast. She readied herself.

Fana gasped as she saw Sieg suddenly leapt towards her but keep her position lower than her. Fana then quickly reacted and as she was about to kicked Sieg, Sieg grabbed her foot.

"!"

"Here we go!" Sieg said, she then throw her harshly to the ground.

"O-ouch…" Maria muttered as she covered her mouth.

Shinpachi gulped, "That was…. Intense."

"Why won't the referee stop the match?" Heisuke asked impatiently as he grew worry every second.

"Umm… I think the referee was just as scared as we are dude." Ryuunosuke said, pointing at the referee who watched the matched with jaw-dropped and wide eyes.

In that current position, Sieg quickly grabbed one of her feet, sat on top of her, putting her foot firmly between her armpits, and kept Fana's body from moving with her leg, locking her in that position.

"Kh..!" Fana groaned.

But Fana was not about to give up, with all her strength, she push herself up with both her arms and swiftly used her free foot to kick Sieg's shoulder from below.

"Ah!" Sieg's hold loosened and Fana quickly released herself from her grip.

'She sprained my ankle…' Fana thought, fighting the pain that has risen on her ankle.

'My shoulder's hurt… her raw power sure is strong like usual…' Sieg thought as she held her bruise shoulder. 'Better wrapped this up quickly then.' She thought.

Before Fana could react, Sieg quickly grabbed her waist and in that position she forced her down on bowing position, locking her in that position, making her can't move.

The referee took a glance at Alf. Alf nodded.

And with that the match ended.

* * *

"Sorry, Fana-chan did I sprained your ankle?" Sieg asked worriedly as they now with the other at the courtyard behind the cloth border.

"Ahaha… I'm fine Sieg-san…" Fana said as she message her sprained ankle. "I hurt your shoulder too… Sorry… It'll leave a bruise…" Fana said apologetically.

"It's fine, seriously." Sieg said.

"Honestly," They both turned to see Sano and Heisuke walked towards them. Heisuke quickly kneeled down and inspected Fana's ankle, making Fana blushed and trembling.

"You guys fighting like crazy! You don't need to be that serious in this kind of match!" Heisuke scolded.

"A-ah… s-s-s-s-sorry…" Fana said nervously as she saw Heisuke message her ankle.

"You too." Sano said, making Sieg turned towards him, "That match was way too serious, don't fight as if you two on a battlefield. Look you guys hurt yourselves." Sano scolded.

"Sorry about that." Sieg said simply, "But that's how we usually trained." Sieg said.

Fana nodded, "A-Alf-sen-se-sensei always told us t-t-to f-f-fight a-as if we-we're o-o-on th-the ba-battlefield…" Fana confessed.

Ryuunosuke sighed, "No wonder his teaching method is so brutal." Ryuunosuke thought, remembering his past few training days with Alf since he offered to teach him in Osaka. After taught him the basic, he chased him around with his ridiculously huge sword, trying to hit him – or specifically, killed him- and won't stop until Ryuunosuke managed to block it with his own sword.

Sieg giggled, "That's Alf-sensei alright. Always brutal whenever he is in his teaching-mode." She said.

"Oi! The next match is about to begin!" Shinpachi called. Sano and Sieg then hurriedly went to watch. As Heisuke about to walked to, he then stopped to look at Fana. He then offered his hand to Fana.

"C'mon!" He said, smiling widely. Fana blushed and was about to say no, but then Heisuke suddenly took her hand, clearly didn't accept a no for an answer. Fana blushed, she didn't used to being touched by a guy, but due to Heisuke always trying to reach out to her, little by little, Fana began to get used to him – even though not with the other guy- She squeezed his hand, as she felt that his hand felt warm and smiled a bit, following him to where the others are.

* * *

"Begin!" The referee yell. Both Aria and Miyuki readied their wooden swords. For a several moment none of them moved until suddenly Miyuki began to thrusting her sword towards Aria. As a dual wielder, it was a weird sensation for her to only wielding one sword, however, her deceased mother had once taught her on how to wield a rapier, a sword like Maria's sword. That's why instead of dual wielding she decided to try on using rapier movements, the movements she once taught but never once she tried, due to her not having a rapier, at least she had mastered the movements.

She launched several thrusting towards Aria but Aria dodge it with ease. As she thrust it towards Aria's chest, Aria block it with ease and began to swing her sword towards Miyuki. Miyuki blocked it and when she thrust towards Aria again, Aria dodged downwards, making Miyuki gasped as their distance was too close. As she falling backwards, she swiftly flipped back and kicked Aria's wooden sword upwards, but due to her strong grip, it didn't fell from Aria's hand.

Maria gasped seeing the two.

"Amazing…" Heisuke said.

"I didn't know Miyuki-chan could do rapier's movements." Sieg said. Fana nodded.

"Rapier's movements?" Saito asked.

Sieg nodded, "It's a movement you used when you used a rapier, it usually used a thrusting attack, and you have to be very flexible when using rapier. Miyuki-chan's family was excel at dual wielding, that's why I'm surprised she can do rapier's movement." Sieg said, turning her attention back to the match.

Aria readied herself and smiled at Miyuki. Miyuki got the message.

_You have improved_

Miyuki smiled back.

_So do you_

Miyuki took a deep breath. She moved her left foot forward, then pointed her sword towards Aria, staring intently at her.

Aria looked at her, then readied herself, knowing what that move means.

Miyuki was turning serious.

Both the charged towards each other, exchanging blows. Miyuki managed to repelled Aria's sword, making it gone upwards, but Aria swiftly recover and attacked back. Miyuki blocked it but due to the force Aria gave, she was pushed backwards, but quickly leapt towards Aria and thrust her wooden sword again which Aria blocked. She then leapt back, jumped and swung her sword towards Aria which Aria blocked again. She then landed on her feet, and exchanging blows with Aria.

"Holy…" Shinpachi said, unable to finished his sentence. This match was just too… epic. Yes, epic maybe the best word to describe it he had never seen Miyuki turned so serious before! She looked like a lion ready to got its prey in front of her eyes, the same goes for Miyuki.

Saito, who had been watching, looked calm but inside he could not control his excitement. He had sparred against Aria once, but he could tell that Aria was holding back that time, seeing she still shy around them and due to her low confidence, but now seeing her match with Miyuki was enough to say that this girl… Is truly incredible.

After exchanging several blows, Aria saw an opening, then she hit Miyuki's wooden sword so hard that it was flying from her hand, making Miyuki gasped.

The wooden sword fell to the ground, after a minute of silence the referee finally stopped the match.

* * *

"I'm exhausted…" Miyuki said to no one in particular as she sat alone at the courtyard in front of the shoji door of the banquet room. After the match today, the Roshigumi held a banquet to celebrate today's successful match, Miyuki, couldn't handle with the crowd much decided to just sat outside of the room and humming quietly, occasionally glancing at the cup of sake Sieg gave her. Unlike her friends, she and Fana could not drink one, but even when Miyuki said she COULDN'T drink one, it was simply because she had NEVER drunk one. She was just scared she would end up drunk and people said that Sake has weird taste, but…

_I think with your tastebuds it will be fine_

That's what Sieg said. Miyuki tastebuds was really weird. She can't eat anything which doesn't have strong flavor and usually will add a lot of Tabasco or salt into it, if not she would feel that the taste is just… tasteless. Miyuki then thought about it before deciding to take a sip.

…

"Oh… it tastes just like normal water…" She said, and bottoms up.

"What's this?" A voice said, making Miyuki turned to see Souji stood behind her, "Finally decide to drink alcohol?" he teased.

Miyuki nodded, "It didn't taste that bad… it tastes like water." She said. Souji raised an eyebrow, "Honestly? Hahahaah! I will never understand how your tastebuds works Miyuki-chan." Souji said.

Miyuki blushed, "that was mean Souji-kun." She said.

Souji chuckled, "Alright, alright. Say… Since I won today, will you tell me what you promised?" Souji asked.

Miyuki looked at him and blushed, clearly get what he was talking about. "E-eh…?"

"You told me you'll tell me that important thing when I won, so?" Miyuki blushed and turned away, that was true. She did promise him that, but now that the chance came, she found herself unable to look at Souji right in his eyes, she looked at everywhere but at Souji.

Suddenly Souji put his hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him, "So?" He asked. Miyuki gulped. Slowly, she held hid hand that was on her chin, she took a deep breath. Now is her only chance.

"Alright… Close your eyes for me…?" She asked in quiet voice, but loud enough for him to hear. Souji was confused but he complied nonetheless and closed his eyes.

Slowly and timidly, Miyuk cupped his face and… she kissed him.

She knew it'll be easier if she just said it with words, just like how she was attempted to do this past few days and yesterday, but somehow, right now, she felt as if that is not enough. This… maybe enough to tell him how she felt.

When she felt there's no response, she slumped. It was clear. He didn't felt like what she felt. Just as she was pulling back from the kissed, and released his face from her hands, this time Souji's hand cupped her face and he kissed her, surprising her, but then… she kissed him back and put her arms around his neck.

After what may seem to be forever, he pulled away from the kiss. "So you finally… "said" it." Souji said, smirking.

"H-huh?" Miyuki asked, confused.

Souji smirked again, "Let's just say you left your ah, "precious book" unattended when we were little."

Miyuki was confused at first, but when she realized what he meant, she blushed crimson red. "Y- Souji-kun! Don't tell me you-"

Souji laughed, "Yes, I do read that book. What you write when we were 12 was… interesting…" He said, remembering how Miyuki spelled each words in that book how she like him, how she will act nervous around him, everything.

"Souji-kun! That was privacy!" Miyuki said, scolding herself for writing her diary in Japanese. She could have written it in German language but that time she was learning Japanese so she had to get used to it, when she did got used to Japanese writing, she got addicted to it and write her whole diary in Japanese.

"Oh come on Miyuki-chan, It's not that embarrassing, plus there is one thing that I found interesting on that book though…" Souji said, smirking.

"W-what…?" She asked curiously. Souji leaned closer to her and whispering something on her ear. In an instant she turned bright red. "Souji-kun!" She yelled in embarrassment. "You read "that" one too!?" She yelled.

Souji laughed at her reaction, holding his stomach, "I know that your reaction would be adorable but I didn't think it would be THIS hilarious!" He said, still laughing. Just as Miyuki want to retort, Souji stopped her by putting his lips on hers. Miyuki blushed but she kissed him back.

When he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you Miyuki…"

Miyuki smiled, "I love you too… Souji-kun…"

TBC

* * *

**Finally I managed to make Miyuki confessed to Souji woohoo! Hahaha since I thought third time is the charm.**

**Omake 2: Diary**

**Souji (10 years old): ***Cleaning Miyuki's room then he spotted a book* Hmm? A book?

**(Curious, he opened it to find that it's a diary)**

**Souji: **"I Spent a lot of time with Souji and Kondou-san today, it makes me happy" Hmm… a diary huh? *smirked*

**(After cleaning)**

**Souji:** Kondou-san.

**Kondou: **Oh, Souji! What is it?

**Souji: **If you don't mind could you let me taking care of cleaning rooms as well from now?

**Kondou: **Oh? Well I don't mind but didn't you have a lot of other chores Souji? I don't want you to overwork yourself.

**Souji: **Don't need to worry Kondou-san, I can handle it. So, May I?

**Kondou:** Hmmm…. Alright if you insist. I;m really thankful for your help Souji

**Yup… today's Omake is rather dull. So to make sense Souji asked for Kondou to let him cleaned other rooms so that when he cleans Miyuki's room he could read her diary XD hahaha and later he probably would use this opportunity to read Hijikata's haiku book.**

**Thanks a bunch for STARLING GEM who keep on reviewing this story! Your reviews encourage me, thank you! And also thank you for all who read, favorite, and follow this story! See you on the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

TALENT, LOVE AND EXPERIMENTS

A day after the match, the Roshigumi members were given their uniform, a blue _haori_. In Aria opinion's it's not too flashy since it's matched her kimono's color. Speaking of, she had thinking of whether she should wears hakama from now on or not. Hijikata had said that they are allowed to dressed as a girl, yes, since she and her friends have proved themselves during the match, but she felt uncomfortable fighting wearing kimono. It's hard for her to move around, however with their current funding they couldn't afford much and Aria guessed that most of the money would have been spent for the blue haori by now.

'Hmm… Alf-sensei was in charge of our funding….. maybe I could ask him.' Aria thought.

"Oh, Aria!" Aria was walking towards Mibu temple for practice today when she heard Alf was calling for her.

"Yes?" Aria asked as she walked towards her teacher, "What is it sensei?" Aria asked.

"Could you go and fetch Ryunosuke for me? It's already time for practice and he is not here yet." Alf said.

"Ibuki-kun…? Umm… sure…" She said. Truthfully Aria felt sorry for Ryunosuke. Alf teaching method is very brutal. He's not one who will taught the basics thoroughly, he's the kind of person who preferred to jumped straight into action. Aria had lost counts of how many times her life had been in danger back when she was little.

She walked towards Ryunosuke's room, then stopped in front of the paper door, "Ibuki-kun, Alf-sensei requested you for sword practice."

No answer.

"Ibuki-kun, you're in there?"

No answer.

Aria blinked then she slide the door opened to find Ryunosuke who was concentrating on painting. She blinked again. Aria hadn't know Ryunosuke that long but she certainly surprised to know that he can draw. She then quietly went closer to him and take a peek on what exactly he was drawing.

Ryunosuke didn't know what's gotten into him. Last night he was just thinking about the past, about that time when he thought he would become a samurai since his father is a samurai. But then he lost his rights to be one because of what his father did.

'A samurai's son would become a samurai, and a commoner's son would become a commoner. That's natural isn't it? If Father hadn't sold his samurai status, I wouldn't be living such a halfway life. Even after I've lost the rights to become a samurai, Mother still can't forget the past glories.' He thought.

His mind then drifted to a memory, one when one day he was scribbling pictures of some delicacy on the ground, a neighbor saw it and exclaimed at how well Ryu can draw.

Happy from being praised, Ryu began to draw more. He collected leaflets of kabuki and sumo wrestling, and imitated them. Only when drawing can he forget about his passed father, strict mother, poverty, and all the hardships. He felt freed. However, one day his mother found out, instead of praising him like everybody does, she scolded him.

"What are you doing, Ryunosuke! Are you planning to become an Ukiyo-e painter? A son of samurai family mustn't have such a disgraceful recreation!" She threw all of his paintings away and forced him to learn fencing and archery in dojo. But that didn't last long either since they couldn't afford the tuition fee.

When he woke up this morning, he thought hard of those past memories, he then took out ink and brush pen to start drawing. But then, he stopped.

What exactly would he draw anyway?

His mind then drifted back to the sweet maiko, her name was Kosuzu if he remembered correctly. When he thought of her, he thought she was very sweet and beautiful, and he just can't get the image of her out of his mind, especially when she was dancing, she looked so… beautiful.

He shook his head, 'Snap out of it!' He thought. Slowly then he started to draw. He found it harder than he thought, unlike how naturally he did it when he was little. He's so concentrated that he didn't notice Aria coming in.

"Is that…. Kosuzu-chan?" Aria asked in awe.

When she looked at his drawing, Aria couldn't hide her amazement. When she looked at it she could instantly recognize who was Ryunosuke tried to draw. It looked so real that Aria couldn't help but to say something.

"Uwaa!" Ryunosuke was surprised that he turned around to be greeted by Aria who was still staring at his painting in awe. He hastily hid his drawing.

"E-eh? Why do you hide it? It was good! You're drawing Kosuzu-chan right?" Aria said, a bit disappointed that she couldn't see the fine artwork.

"It-It's none of your business!" Ryunosuke said, feeling blush creeping on his cheeks, "What are you doing here anyway? Don't come to my room so suddenly like that!" He said.

"Ah…. Umm… _Gomenasai…._But umm… Alf-sensei requested for you… You're already late for sword practice." Aria informed.

Ryunosuke groaned. He definitely didn't enjoy training time with Alf. Alf method was too brutal!

"Ah… Is it time already…?" He said, groaning.

"Is he… too brutal?" Aria asked nervously.

"Thanks to him I'm covered in bruises." He said, showing her his bruised hands and arms.

"Ah… That's Alf-sensei alright… But then, you're getting the hang of it right?" Aria said kindly.

"I guess… Though I told him countless times I'm not interested in sword fighting." He said, then stood up and put his drawing away.

"Are you going to finish that?" Aria asked curiously from her spot.

"Huh?"

"The painting. Are you going to finish it?" She asked.

"W-well… maybe, I just did this out of boredom." He said.

"Well… It's a really nice drawing… Maybe you could umm…. Give it to Kosuzu-chan as a gift. She loves good paintings." Aria said as she went out and winked at him before she left.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

"Alright! That's it for today!" Alf said cheerfully.

Maria had been watching their training for a while now. She actually wants to do something with Hijikata, Saito or the other members, but they are currently busy, so she decided to watched Ryunosuke and Alf. Alf, in Maria's opinion is a strange man. He could be acting as a little kid while on normal or in the most serious situation. Alf even able to cracked a joke while on meeting. Maria had seen this when the Roshigumi captains and Alf was holding a meeting that day. But then, when he was holding a sword he turned into a completely different person, he looked more… serious? Maria couldn't exactly said it but he looked rather scary. And right now she felt sorry for Ryunosuke.

"Finally…" Ryunosuke said tiredly.

He then walked and sat besides Maria while Alf sat on the other side of Maria.

"Hahaha! Sorry if my training is too brutal! But it's for your own good Ryunosuke!" Alf said, ruffling his hair.

"Stop that!" Ryunosuke said, "Gee, I already told you I'm not interested in these kinds of thing." Ryunosuke said.

"Alright, alright." Alf chuckled, then he looked at Maria and patted her softly on her head, "Maria-chan too, you did well today." He said.

Maria froze at his touch, not because she didn't like it, rather… it brought her into another memory lane.

"_You did well today Maria."_

_Maria smiled brightly and looked at the figure in front of her._

"_Ehehe… I'm glad you think so… Papa…"_

Maria blinked.

'What was that…?'

"Maria-chan?" Alf called.

"Huh? Ah I'm sorry Alf-san… What is it?" She asked, trying to shook the weird feelings off. For some reasons when Alf patted her it reminds her of how her father used to pat her, but then, there's no way that Alf is her father right? If he is then surely he would have told her when they first met… right?

"Well I was just asking if Serizawa-san done something mean to you. I mean you were… well… babysitting him in Ryu's place since he has sword practice." Maria only answered was an "Oh" True that Serizawa is a bit… mean, but he hadn't done anything unpleasant towards her, after all, today she didn't do much but massaging his shoulder then he ordered her to get out because there is this doctor that was sent by the bakufu or something.

"Well… He didn't do anything… I'm just massaging his shoulder really… Oh yes, today there's this weird doctor who was sent by the shogun." Maria said.

"A weird doctor?" Ryunosuke asked. Maria nodded, "He is bald and wearing a long kimono I didn't pay attention much since Serizawa-san told me to go out as soon as Kou, Hiikata and Sanan entered the room." Maria explained.

"Hmm… That's fishy…" Alf thought. A doctor sent directly by the shogun? There must be something behind this, at least that's what Alf's thought is. "Ah well, no use in thinking so much! Well, Ryu-kun! How about we went to Shimabara this evening?" Alf offered.

"Shi-Shimabara?" For some reasons Ryunosuke felt blush creeping on his cheek on the thought of going and met Kosuzu again. "Th-There's no way I'll go!" He refused.

"Ho? So you don't want to meet that sweet maiko again? What was her name? Kosuzu?" Alf asked slyly.

"Wha-!? How do you..?" Ryunosuke asked, "Hahaha! I know everything Ryu-kun! So? So? Would you?" Ryunosuke gave up. When Alf is like this, he knows that he has to say yes eventually, Alf is very persistent.

"Fine! But I'm only going because you told me to, not because I wanted to meet her or anything!" He said defensively.

Maria giggled at the scene, "You two get along well…" She said.

"We're not!/ We are~" Alf and Ryunosuke said in unison.

.

.

.

"So… Why are we coming along too?" Sieg asked curiously as she followed Sanosuke, Ryunosuke, Heisuke, Shinpachi, Fana and Alf to Shimbara.

"The more the merrier~" Alf said cheerfully. Sieg rolled her eyes. She would never understand what her teacher is thinking, but then it always interest her that whatever he do would end up well… end up amusing her, so she just play along.

Soon they were in ageya, they all sat in one room and Sano looked at Ryunosuke.

"Say, since we're already here… Why don't you asked for that maiko? What was her name? Kosuzu?" Sanosuke said in teasing voice.

"Wha… Not you too!" Ryunosuke said. Sieg giggled, "Come now, all of us can see that you're in love with her."

"It's not like that!" Ryunosuke said tiredly, blushing a bit.

"See!? You''re blushing! You don't get to come here often! Why not seize the chance to meet her!" Alf said, patting Ryunosuke's back.

He blushed again. True enough, the reason he tagged along because deep inside, he had wanted to meet Kosuzu, but that is not something that he could easily say out loud to the others.

"Whoa! So you're liking that maiko Ryunosuke!? Gee, you could have told us!" Heisuke said as he patted him quite hard on the back.

"I can't believe that even you got a girl too! *sigh* when am I gonna get one?" Shinpachi said, sighing.

"Stop that!" Ryunosuke said, "Besides, I don't particularly…."

"Come now don't be shy." Sieg said, "I bet she wants to see you too." She encouraged him.

"B-but wouldn't it troubles her to suddenly called her here? She needs times to prepare…"

Fana, who was silent since they arrived, spoke, "W-well…. T-t-t-that's what geisha and maiko… d-do for a living…. They're… u-u-used to receiving an…. Aijou…. It will be o-o-o-okay… If you write one… Ibuki-san…." She said.

Ryunosuke looked around, even Fana agreeing with the others, telling him to send an aijou to Kosuzu.

"Fine! If you guys want to see her that much! But I'm telling you, that doesn't mean that I wanted to call her. It's because you guys are so persistent!" He said finally.

"Gee, you should be more honest ya know." Heisuke said.

After sending an aijou to the okiya Kosuzu's in, she appeared in no time, in gorgeous kimono and ornaments.

"I am Kosuzu, thank you for appointing me." She said cheerfully.

"Hello Kosuzu-chan." Sieg greeted.

Kosuzu smiled and bow respectfully to them, Kosuzu then came to Ryunosuke's side smiling joyfully like a little girl.

"I didn't expect to get an aijou from Ibuki-han. I'm so happy to see you again." She said. She had been wanting to meet him ever since that day he came and apologize to her. She didn't know why, but she is really happy that he had appointed her.

"Well… I don't know any other maiko anyway…." Ryunosuke said nervously as he saw that the others is busy with their own business, leaving him to deal with Kosuzu.

"What's that supposed to mean? If you know another maiko, you would appoint her?" Kosuzu asked, feeling a little disappointed.

"That's not what I'm saying…" He said.

"Don't worry about what he said too much Kosuzu. Ryunosuke just doesn't know how to handle a girl!" Heisuke said from his spot next to Fana.

"Shut up!" Ryunosuke said, blushing.

"Heisuke's right you know. You don't know how to handle a girl." Sanosuke added.

Kosuzu giggled, "Harada-han, allow me to pour sake for you and Sieg-han. It's part of my job." Kosuzu said.

"Nah, I felt bad to have a child pour sake for- Ouch!" He was stopped mid-sentence when Sieg hit his leg hard with her hand.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." She said, smiling at him, giving him a look clearly saying, 'Don't-treat-her-like-a-kid'. Sieg now very well that Maiko and Geisha took their job seriously, that's why treating them like a child like that was obviously wrong.

Kosuzu however, got what Sanosuke was trying to say. "I'm not a child! I can do my job right in banquet chamber." Kosuzu protested.

"Really?" Ryunosuke asked curiously, "When staying up late don't you doze off in banquets?"

"I don't! Only 3 or 4 times…" She said bashfully.

"You actually did!?" Ryunosuke asked incredulously, he was worried. If he doze off, wouldn't she get kidnapped or something?

Kosuzu blushed in embarrassment. "That's... because we always have to get up at dawn. So I feel sleepy when staying up late." She confessed.

"Be careful, alright? What if you get taken somewhere when you're asleep?" Ryunosuke said, genuinely worried.

"The emblem of our geisha house is woven on our belts. So we'll be sent back to our house even if in sleep." Kosuzu explained, somehow she was happy to sense that Ryunosuke is worried about her.

Heisuke chuckled seeing the two, "Ryunosuke got her good alright." He said, "Say Fana…" He said, turning to Fana.

"Y-yes!?" Fana answered, rather nervous.

"O-oi you don't need to be that nervous you know. It's just me." He said.

"A-ah… y-yes… my deepest apology…" She said.

Heisuke looked at her. It had bugged him that Fana always seem so afraid whenever she was talking with him. He didn't know how she is when she talked to the others, but when he saw her talking with the other girls, she seemed fine and happy and all. Perhaps she is afraid of men?

"Say Fana, am I scary?" He asked.

"H-huh?"

"W-well… You always seemed so nervous and all when we talked, heck you even tried to ran away from me the first time I tried to erm… get to know you better so… Am I scary?" He asked.

Fana blinked then looked down nervously. It has been a while and she found herself quite used to the presence of men, thanks to Heisuke. She no longer trembling and all, but it seems that she still rather nervous whenever she is closed or talking to men. Should she tell him? Yes, that's probably better and it would be easy for her to avoid any misunderstanding, and who knows? Perhaps Heisuke could give her an advice.

"U-umm…. W-well… It-It's not that you are scary…." She began, "I-I have… t-traumatic experience…" Fana said.

"Uh-huh…?" Heisuke mumbled, leaning closer to listen to her story.

"W-When I was little….. I-I was kidnapped by a… rebel… and umm… uh… I tried to escape…. T-then one of the… kid-kidnappers caught me…. He-he was holding a-a… umm… a knife… so I bit his hand… and the-the knife fell… I took it…. He tried to umm…. G-grabbed it… but I clutched it tight…. Th-Then I f-found…." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I-If it's too difficult for you to tell me, then you can tell me later." Heisuke said softly, seeing how difficult it is for Fana to told him this story, but Fana shook her head. Fana had decided to stop running away from her past. She has to face it. She couldn't afford to being afraid of men all the time.

"I-I'm fine…" She continued with quiet voice, "I found myself…. Being pinned to the floor…. T-t-t-then…. I w-was… I was scared…. S-so… with the knife in my hand…." She stopped, knowing Heisuke could guess what comes next.

Heisuke looked at her. "Was that… Your first kill…?" He asked quietly, knowing Fana wouldn't want anyone to hear. Fana nodded, fighting the urges to cry. Since then she was really afraid of men… Not because they are scary, no… Because she would feel very guilty, whenever she near men, the image of her thrusting the knife to the man's chest scaring her.

Suddenly she felt someone patted her head. She looked up to see Heisuke patting her and was looking at her softly.

"That must be tough for you. But don't worry though, you've tried your best! I mean, umm… Even with all of those traumatic experiences you still willing to work with us, talk us, and all even if we are guys. You are amazing Fana!" Heisuke said, praising her.

Fana blinked at him. No one ever say something like that to her. She felt warm inside and for some reason, her fear disappear…. Just like that. Just because of those words Heisuke said to her. She felt herself smiling.

"Thank you… Heisuke." She said.

Heisuke felt herself blushed. He didn't expect her to smile at him like that.

"Well, well, it seems there's another couple of young love here."

"Whoa!" Heisuke jumped in surprise to see Shinpachi and Sanosuke was snickering at him.

"W-What is it Shinpatsu-san!? Sano-san!?" He asked, still blushing.

"Nothing… Only the fact that your face is very red by now… Were you just confessing your love to our little Fana-chan here?" Shinpachi asked teasingly.

"It-It's nothing like that!" Heisuke yelled in embarrassment. Fana also looked down, blushing slightly.

"Gee, and you said Ryunosuke is not being honest with himself." Sanosuke said.

"Shut up!"

.

.

.

"Well… Thanks for today Kosuzu." Ryunosuke said, scratching the back of his head. Just as he was about to leave, Kosuzu called for him.

"Ibuki-han!"

Kosuzu stood in the hallway. Her dark, round rabbit-like eyes were moistened with sadness. Somehow Ryunosuke couldn't bear seeing his sad face so he stopped to looked at her.

"W-What is it?" He asked nervously.

Kosuzu looked at him and smiled, "Please send me an aijou again, I'll always be waiting." She said.

Ryunosuke blushed, "Y-yeah, Sure… Oh umm… here, for you…" He take out the drawing that he made this morning and gave it to her. Kosuzu took it and gasped in awe, seeing the paper he gave. It was a painting. A painting of her! It was so incredible, a masterpiece in Kosuzu's opinion.

"I-Ibuki-han I can't accept this! This is… This is too precious to be handed to me!" She said.

"Just accept it will you? Beside…." He looked away, "I… I draw it for you…." He said.

Kosuzu looked at him then smiled softly, "Is that so? I am so happy Ibuki-han. When you requested for me next time, I shall dance for you as a token of gratitude for this painting you made for me." She said gratefully.

.

.

.

"That was quite a move you make." Sanosuke said, nudging Ryunosuke as they finally arrived in front of the Roshigumi HQ.

"Shut up will ya?" Ryunosuke said, looking away.

"Still, I don't know that Ryunosuke can pain-"

"ARRRGHHH!"

"What the hell is that!?" Shinpachi asked. All of them nodded and hurriedly ran towards the direction of the voice. There, they found Souji, Saito, Miyuki, Gen, and Maria stood in front of a closed door.

"Oy guys!" Heisuke called, "What the hell happen!?" He asked.

"Hell if I know!" Souji said, "We were waiting for Kondou-san, Hijikata-san and Sannan-san then suddenly we heard screaming." Souji explained.

"Damn! What happened to him!?" They heard Hijikata's voice from inside.

"Toshi! Sannan-kun! Don't let him get out!" This time it was Kondou's voice.

"Right!" Sannan replied.

Shinpachi then tried to opened the door, but it won't budge, so he threw himself towards the foor, forced it open.

Shinpachi, Heisuke, Souji, and Saito quickly ran inside. Miyuki looked at Gen, "Gen-san, please take care of things here." She said then she turned towards Ryunosuke, "Ibuki-kun, take care of Maria-chan." She said.

Ryunosuke wanted to come inside, but he knew with his current strength and how poorly he is at wielding sword, he stood no chance against whatever it is inside, so he nodded obediently and took Maria's hand, preventing her from walking inside.

"Come one, we'll secure the front." Miyuki said. Miyuki, Sieg and Fana then ran towards the front, followed by Sanosuke.

Inside, Heisuke came face to face with something hideous. It looked like human but Heisuke know that this thing… whatever it is, is not human. It has white hair and red eyes. It had a knife on his mouth. It threw itself towards Heisuke, pinning him to the wall.

"W-What is he!?" Heisuke exclaimed.

Shinpachi ran towards them, sword in hand as he gave a battle cry and swung his sword towards the white haired man, but he jumped, dodging Shinpachi and ran away with both hands and feet on the ground, like an animal.

Souji was waiting for him on the other hallway, seeing the white haired man, Souji readied himself, "Humans don't move like that." He said. The white haired man lunged towards him.

Outside, Maria grew worried since none of them had come out. Worried, he snatched her hand from Ryunosuke's and ran towards the front.

"Oi! Maria!" Ryunosuke called as he ran after her.

Back inside, Souji stabbed the man in the stomach. He grinned when he thought that he already killed him, but then Shinpachi came and call out for him.

"Look out Souji!"

It turns out the man didn't die from the wounds inflicted by Souji, instead, he took the knife on his mouth with his hand and was about to cut Souji down when Hajime, in a speed of light cut his hand.

The man didn't seem affected by it. Instead, he was grinning like crazy and kicked Souji off him, took his cut hand and ran towards front.

Outside, Fana, Alf, Sieg, Miyuki and Harada was waiting for anything that would come out. Suddenly, the door was forced opened and Shinpachi was threw outside.

"Shinpachi!" Sanosuke called.

Then the white haired man came out of the house. The girls, Alf and Sanosuke was readying themselves. None of them move at first before suddenly, the man leapt and heading towards… Maria who stood behind the others.

"Maria-chan!?" Miyuki called as she saw where it was heading. Ryunosuke who just arrived stood protectively in front of Maria. He fully know that he is sucked at sword, but then if he didn't do something Maria would be killed.

'I just need to stop him from attacking that's all!' He thought. He put his hand on his sword, ready to attack or anything. Just as he was about to pull it out, a long sword was thrown towards the white haired man. It stabbed his chest and the man fell to the ground.

Ryunosuke stared at it in awe.

"W-What…?"

Maria gasped and clutched Ryunosuke's clothing. Seeing someone being murdered in front of her eyes was definitely not good.

"That was close." Said a voice. All of them turned around to see Aria walked towards them.

"Aria-chan!" Fana said happily.

"Nice timing." Miyuki smiled at her. Aria however didn't smile. She went closer and forcefully pulled her sword from the man, looking at the man with disgust and hatred.

"Damn…" She muttered.

Not long after Hijikata, Kondou, Sannan, Souji, Saito, Heisuke, Serizawa, Niimi, and the doctor Maria talking about came as well. Seeing the doctor, Aria frowned and stared at him with so much hatred, making Miyuki and Saitou who stood beside her confused.

"Etto… Aria-chan?" Miyuki called, tugging at her clothes.

The doctor seemed to feel Aria's stare so he turned towards her.

"My, my. I thought who it was that has been stared at me all this time." The doctor, Yukimura Koudo said, making the others turned to him. "It seems that fate has let us to meet again, right, Aria-san?" Koudou said.

Aria was looking at him with her hand balled into a fist.

"Well… I would like to say "Nice to see you again", But then, not after all you've done years ago right, Koudou-san?" She said, smiling "sweetly"

"Are you planning to opened up you filthy lab, here again?"

TBC

**Dun! Dun! So that's it! So Aria knew Doctor Koudo O_O What exactly is their relationship? And how does she knew about…. The experiments *hint:lab* ? You have to read to find out~**

**Thank you for STARLING GEM and Shimmer Caca for reviewing my story ^^**

***Aijou: **When you want to see a geisha or courtesan, go to an ageya, write an aijou (逢状, literally "meeting note"), and send it to her okiya (geisha house). The okiya then sends the girl to ageya.

***Ageya: **serves the same purpose as ochaya, except that ageya can make its own cuisine.  
Going to ageya is a luxury. Lower class courtesans aren't even allowed to step inside. It's the only place to meet high class courtesans like tayuu and oiran. When a tayuu enters ageya, the road often gets blocked by curious onlookers.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

IT'S NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU… AGAIN

"So you were trying to say..." Alf began, tried to let the informations sank into his brain. "That the shogunate asked us to do a crazy experiment using this… this poisonous medicine or something that can turn people into a monster!?" He asked incredulously.

"Mind your tongue, Alf-kun!" Niimi said.

"How do you expect me to do that!?" Alf barked at him, "Humans are not something you could easily toy with, using them as an experiment is inhumane!" Alf argued harshly. Alf never liked any forms of humility or experiments, especially if those experiments includes a human being. One of his students was once a lab rat for crazy experiment and he didn't want any of that happened to his friends and other students.

After that little incident all of them were gathered in the main room. The doctor, Koudou, explained to them that the medicine that is used to that man who went crazy earlier was called 'Ochimizu'. He explained that this medicine will increase their abilities in battle and will obtain remarkable healing abilities. However he also said that they will lose the power of thought and their sanity. What was worse is that they had used one of their comrades, Iesato to tests the medicine.

The room fell quiet. That was the first time anyone had saw Alf barking like that.

"Serizawa-san, I agree with Alf-san. I am against experimenting with this medicine." Hijikata said sternly. "When Iesato became a fury, he didn't recognize us at all!"

"I am of like mind." Kondou agreed.

"But according to Yukimura-dono, there is still plenty of room for improvement." Niimi said.

Hijikata frowned, "And to test it out, you'd have to experiment on another person again!"

"The shogunate ordered us to do this!" Niimi argued.

"There is no need to obey unreasonable orders." Alf answered calmly, but quite stern to made Niimi shut his mouth.

"Generally," Serizawa began, "warriors consider obeying orders from the Shogun to be virtuous, even if they are unreasonable orders." He said.

"Serizawa-san, you-!"

"Although," Serizawa cut him before he finished his sentence, "I don't expect one not born into a warrior family to understand."

Hijikata's eyes twitched, "What was that!?"

"Toshi!" Kondou warned before Hijikata could say another word.

"Considering our current standing," Sannan spoke up, "we cannot ignore the will of the Shogunate."

"Sannan-san..!"

Niimi smiled.

"However, if there is still room for improvement, I feel it would be wise for Niimi-san to step down from his position as chief and concentrate on his research so that there is not a repeat of what just happened." Sannan suggested.

"What!? Th-That's absurd!" Niimi said, completely disagreeing to that proposition.

"Eh? Why? You were the one who insisted that we should continue to do research for this damn medicine right?" Alf said, "If you are so eager to continue the research then stepping down wouldn't be much of a problem." He said, smirking.

"Th-that's true, but I-I could never step down—"

"Very well." Serizawa said, cut him off.

"S-Serizawa-sensei!" Niimi began to protest but with a glare, Serizawa shut him off.

"V-Very well…" Niimi said.

Sannan smiled, "Then, Niimi-san and Koudou-san will conduct experiment on the medicine. I shall offer you my assistance." He offered kindly.

Koudou nodded and glanced at Aria who was standing near the door way, uninterested of what they were talking about.

"Aria-kun, would you like to offer yours as well?" Koudou offered kindly, making all eyes turned to the lavender haired girl.

Aria glared at him, "What makes you think I'll be interested to help you out with this crazy experiment?" She asked in dangerous tone.

"Ah, my apologize, I thought since… Your clan had helped me before you would like to help this time also. So that there will be no casualties." Koudou said.

Aria raised an eyebrow, "The only way so that here won't be any casualties is that you stopped this crazy experiment." She said, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed, excuse me." She said, then harshly, she slide the door closed.

.

.

.

Maria sat quietly in her room. She couldn't forget the scary image of that creature out of her mind. She hugged her knees together and buried her eyes in it. She also couldn't believe that they will continue the experiment. She had been eavesdropping a little bit of their conversation, but she stopped when she heard Aria came out of the room.

'Will they really continue the scary experiment…?' She thought 'Then that means more people will be turned into that scary thing again…?' She thought sadly.

She sighed. "I can't sleep like this…" She mumbled. She got up and quietly and slowly, she made her way to Hijikata's room, since it was the closer. She stopped in front of his room and was about to enter when she heard Hijikata talked with Gen.

"Then what about Maria-chan?" She heard Gen spoke, "Should we tell her?" Her hand which was already opened the door a little stopped, leaving a little space for her to peek in.

She didn't hear anything for a moment, then she heard Hijikata spoke, "I honestly think we shouldn't," He said, "But she had seen the furies. We've got to tell her otherwise… Or if the situation got worse I think it's better if we had Alf-san to get her out of the compound." He said sadly.

Get her… out of the compound…? Like, throwing her away from here?

"You mean… send her away?" Gen asked, surprised. He had known how close the Roshigumi with the little girl is, the thought of sending her away, not having her around anymore is somewhat… sad.

Hijikata sighed and looked away.

"I… I hope it wouldn't come into this. But she still a little girl, she shouldn't have been caught up with all of this mess with us. If this got worse maybe we'll have Alf-san to search for someone who could take care of her." Hijikata said. It was not without reason. Making a child living with a bunch of men is already bad enough, now having to let her lived with a bunch of men doing crazy experiment on people is even worse.

"Though I dislike the idea very much… It was for the best." Gen agreed with heavy breath.

Maria who was listening every word couldn't believe what she just heard. Did they really planning to send her away? To threw her away from here?

Hijikata sighed, "Yes, just don't tell her about—" He was stopped mid-sentence when he glanced at the doorway to find it opened a bit, and he saw an aqua blue teary eye was looking at them.

"Mari-!" Before he could call her, she already slide the door closed and bolted from there.

.

.

.

"Il- Aria?" Saitou called.

After the meeting he walked back to his room and was greeted by Aria who was standing in front of her own room, not far from his.

"Hmm? Oh, Saito-san!" She greeted cheerfully, flashing him a cheerful and bright smile.

"I thought you were already in bed." He said calmly.

"Hmm… I was planning to but… I just can't sleep with all the things going on like this." Aria said.

"I see…" Saito nodded.

"Say, Saito-san let's talk a bit, you are not sleepy yet right?" Aria said cheerfully.

"No, but-"

"Great! Let's sit here!" She said, taking his hand and lead him to sit in front of her room. Saito blinked. That was the first time he had ever saw Aria so energetic like this.

"I don't really mind, but why are you sound so… excited?" He asked.

"Eh? Excited? What are you talking about? I'm always like this." Aria asked, confused.

"Well, you certainly were quieter these past few days." He said.

"Eh? Ah! That was because it was the first time we met! I usually shy around the people I met, but since I already got used to you guys right know, I can be more open." She said excitedly.

Saito nodded. "Alright. What do you want to talk about with me?" He asked.

"Oh that. Saito-kun, what do you think of the experiment?" Aria asked, turning serious.

Saito looked at her. "Same as that of my comrades and superiors, I am against the idea of conducting this experiment." He began, "However, the one who have the authority here is Serizawa-san. We could do nothing but do what we were told to do." He said.

"Humm… I personally don't like it." She said, "That drug not going to give us any good." She said.

Saito was silent. He knew that Aria didn't like it. The same goes for him he didn't like the idea of testing some unknown medicine to a friend or anyone else, however reality is cruel, in the end they have to follow those who had more authority. They can do nothing but obeyed.

"If I may ask, "Saito began. "Why do you seem to despised doctor Koudou so much?"

"Mmm…?" Aria looked at him. "Well… we have a long history, so you see, Koudou-san once came to my country in order to study western medicines." She began. "He happened to study in our clan compounds, since the best doctor and Renkin-jutsu lived in our compound."

"Renkin-jutsu?" Saito asked.

"Hmm… I don't really understand what it is, but supposedly, they are some people who used natural energy to manipulating and altering something…. Like I heard some Renkin-jutsu managed to turn bronze into gold or silver." Aria said.

Saito's eyes widened, "Is such thing even possible?"

Aria shrugged, "They exist I guess… But I never saw how they worked. They kept their work hidden and all. Anyway, at first nothing happened until one night we were called by them to test out some freakish medicine." She said, looking at Saito.

"And this medicine is…?" Saito had a very good Idea of what is it, but decided to let Aria confirmed what he thought it was.

"Yes, the Ochimizu." Aria confirmed. "All of my family and friends agree almost immediately hearing that it would gives them incredible powers and ridiculously healing speed, but then anyone who tested it never to be seen again." She said, looking down on her feet.

"I would take it as they were killed as soon as they lose their mind." Saito said.

Aria nodded, "Uh-huh it was even worse for children." Aria said.

"They tested it on children as well?" Saito asked, as shocked as he was, he didn't let it show on his face.

"Yes they wanted to see if children could handle it better than adults, but it turned for the worse. Children don't understand anything. So they lose their mind faster than humans. Their need for bloods are even stronger than that of adults that they probably could drink blood from a lot of people." She said.

"And why are you know all of this?" Saito asked. When that incident happen, he was sure that Aria is no older than 5 or 6 years old, surely she didn't take part in that experiment. However, he did said that children were being tested too…

"Were you one of their victims?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, no I wasn't. I always followed them when they are doing experiments because I was curious and worried. I mean… they are my family and all…" Aria said.

"I see." He said simply. He already know what fate her families had received. "Why are you telling me all of this?" He asked.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"We only know each other for less than a week. You shouldn't give up so much information to someone that you haven't know so well. It would come and bite you one day." He said sternly.

"Oh. Hahaha, sorry that's one of my fatal flaws. I trusted people so easily." She said, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "But I believe in you Saito-kun. You are a very nice person!" She said cheerfully.

Nice? "What gives you that idea?"

"Well… Hmm… You didn't judge me or being mean to me because of my inability to write and read. Plus, you helped me when I was lost the other day, I know instantly that you are a kind person!" She said.

"…Just that?" He asked.

"Yep. Just that."

Saito shake his head. At first, he thought she was a shy and quiet girl who acts polite like how the geisha and maiko would be at Shimbara, but it turned out that she is just a cheerful, bright, and simple-minded girl who trust people really easily. Well… Not that he hates that personality though.

"Alright. Then would you mind if I ask another question?" He asked.

"Sure! Ask away!" Aria replied.

"Why are you calling me with "-kun" now?" He asked.

"Eh? Well calling you Saito-san is too formal. Plus it's making you like an old man." Aria said.

"Old man? I believe that I'm not that old to be called and old man." Saito said, not sounding offended, but curious.

"Ah no! I didn't mean to calling you old, what I meant is that calling you "Saito-san" is too formal so I stick with "Saito-kun". Besides… You call me Aria too, so we're even!" She said.

Saito smiled a little, "You're a curious one."

"Oi!" They turned to see an exhausted Heisuke and Fana ran towards them.

"What is it Heisuke, Agatha?" Saito asked.

"Have… *pant* Have you guys seen Maria-chan?" He asked in desperate tone.

"Maria-chan? Umm no.. I haven't seen her." Aria said.

"Me neither. Is something the matter?" He asked, worried since Heisuke's face completely screamed that something is wrong.

"Crap! This is bad! Maria-chan is missing!"

.

.

.

Maria walked aimlessly, not knowing where to go as she rubbed her teary eyes. She didn't want to believe what she had heard was true. That Hijikata didn't mean to send her away, that Hijikata was just joking. But then, she heard it clearly that Hijikata wanted to send her away.

"…Am I just a bother to Hiikata and everyone…?" She wondered quietly. True that even though she did almost all the chores, she had to admit that she was never done a very good job at them. Maybe that's why… "But Hiikata mention something about the experiment and all…" She mumbled.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that the next thing she knew is that she bumped into someone's feet.

"O-ouch!" She yelped as she stumbled backwards and fell on her butt.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Maria looked up to see a blonde man hovered above her. He was tall… Maybe even taller than Hijikata. He wore a nice kimono and coat over his kimono. His red eyes glaring at her.

"A little, fragile human alone in the night at red light district." He said, sounding unimpressed.

Maria trembled in fear. This man frightened her. And his glare is not helping. Just as she was planning to ran away, another person came into the scene.

"Kazama-san, can we go back now? I'm really bored here."

Maria looked past him from her position to saw a little boy about her age, if not a year older. He was wearing all-black. Black clothes, black pants, and black robe. He has a shoulder-length black hair which he tied into side ponytail and blue and green eyes.

"Kazama-san?" The boy called, "What are yo-" He looked past the feet of the older man, which apparently called Kazama and his eyes widened.

"You are…" He breathed, "Maria…?" He asked.

Maria breathed too and gulped. She then smiled a bit, "Hi Rein, It's nice to finally meet you… again."

TBC

**Dun! Dun! Yeah! Maria finally met Rein again! Woohoo! Haha, anyway I put Kazama earlier than planned. I just didn't have the patient to wait. Please read and review!**

**A big thanks for Shimmer Caca and illijazGreen98 for reviewing my fanfic!**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"Umm… so…" Rein began as he glanced towards Maria who still sat quietly, holding her tea and waited for Rein to speak up.

"Hmm…?" Maria looked at him.

Rein scratched his head in embarrassment. It had been a long time since he last saw her and now he doesn't know what to do or say to her. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again and fidgeting.

Kazama smirked, "You really are pathetic boy, not being able to utter a single word to a long time lover." He said.

Rein blushed scarlet red, "Shut up Kazama-san! What the hell do you expect me to say anyway!?" He yelled.

"Hmmph, after all those things I have taught you, you still don't get it? Now I wonder if you still have any brain inside that head of yours." He said, mocking him.

"What the hell!? You never taught me anything!" He said incredulously. Kazama chuckled, "Oh? And I thought having rummaging through my papers would let you find something… interesting." He said.

Rein blushed. 'D-damn… he found out…' He thought and mentally noted to himself, not to rummaging through Kazama's personal belongings again. Then he blinked, "Wait... Who said she is my-!"

"U-umm…" Rein stopped mid sentence and turned towards Maria who nervously looked at him.

"Ah sorry Maria. Say... How... are you doing lately?" Rein felt stupid asking such question. He felt the need to bang his head to the nearest wall for his stupid question.

"I'm... doing fine I guess..." Maria answered. She couldn't actually tell him that she had lost her memory. It would hurt his feelings if he knew that she had forgot about him.

"I-I see... Then... Why are you in the red light district in the middle of the night?" Rein asked.

Maria looked down. Debating on whether she should tell Rein or not. Though according to her memories Rein is her childhood friend and perhaps an only friend, for Maria who had lost her memory, this feels like this is the first time they met.

"Well... Ummm..." She looked at Rein. "I just have some… complicated problems…" Maria began.

"Problems? Well, wanna share it with me? I mean to make you… feel better." Rein said. This is awkward. He knew that Maria also thinking the same. It has been… What? A year or two since they last met and they haven't been communicated with one another during that time.

"Umm…. Well…" Maria looked down. The problem here is, when she knew that she and Rein are friends, She didn't- no, She forgot how close she was to Rein. Was he close enough that Maria would spills her secrets to her? On the other hand, she found herself unable to tell him that she lost her memories. She knew that Rein would be sad knowing that she forgot about him too and she doesn't want that.

"If- If you didn't want to tell me it's okay I won't pry." Rein said, smiling.

"Oh, no! I mean… It's really complicated that I don't know where to begin!" Maria said quickly.

"Oh… Well take it easy. I'm all ears." Rein said.

"Uh… Well… You see umm… Rein, what would you do if someone very close to you decided to send you away?" Maria asked.

Rein blinked. That was… unexpected, "By someone close you mean… Like parents? Or…?" Rein asked.

Maria blinked. Well… Hijikata is not her father, but he did treat her like a daughter. But calling him her father is kinda wrong. "Well…" She then looked at Kazama who is still waiting for Rein to finished.

"Umm…. Like… What if Kazama-san sent you away?" Maria asked.

Rein looked at her with strange stare. "Maria… Kazama-san is not in any way close to me. If he could he would throw me away a long time ago." Rein deadpanned.

"If you behave like a real man instead of a brat, I would like to have you around… Kid." Kazama said.

"I'm not a kid! Stop mocking me!" Rein yelled at him.

"Who are you to yell at me?" Kazama asked, glaring at him.

"It's my mouth and I am free to use it as I see fit." Rein said then turned to Maria, ignoring Kazama's deathly glare. "So well… I understand what you are trying to say… Well I'll be sad of course. I mean if it's someone close to me than I would be sad and don't know what to do." Rein said. "But then, well… I dunno what kind of position you are in, but well I'm pretty sure they are someone who is very close to you they must have their own reason. I mean there is no way they just sent you away just like that without a reason and all…. Maybe you should listen to their reasoning first that will make you feel better."

Maria looked at him. She had the urge to bang her head to the nearest wall. She had been so stupid! She just took off like a mad man before listening to Hijikata reasoning first! Well, Hijikata's statement was putting her into a shock …

"Hmm… I guess you're right… I was just so shocked so I ran away from the compound." Maria said, blushing in embarrassment. Rein smiled at her, "Feel better?" Maria nodded "Thanks Rein, you're the best." 'I have to apologize to Hiikata later.' She added mentally.

"Well… Alright I guess you should go home now. Red Light District is not exactly the safest place for children." Rein said kindly.

"Umm… you're a child too Rein…" Maria pointed out.

"Well it's not like I want to be here-" He turned to where Kazama is, only to find him gone.

'That bastard of an _oni_… He did it on purpose…' Rein thought with a tick mark on his head.

"Oh… Well… I guess I should leave… Say Rein where do you live now?" Maria asked curiously.

"Eh?"

Maria smiled, "Umm… since we're friends I thought I should pay you a visit sometimes now that I know you lived around here…" She said.

"E-eh…? Umm…. That…"

"Maria!"

They both turned as they heard the sound of Maria's name being called, and they saw Hijikata, Alf, Saito, and Aria ran towards them.

"Hiikata, Alf-san, Hajime, Aria-san…?" Maria said, confused seeing them running towards them.

"Phew, finally found you! Gee, you're really making us worried!" Alf said as he chuckled and patted Maria's head. Maria looked down. "I'm very sorry…" Maria said.

Hijikata sighed. He is the one who supposed to say sorry. He should have paid more attention and should have been careful of what he said. He didn't have any intention to send the girl away, no at all. But then it would be dangerous if Maria stick around with those experiments on Ochimizu in Roshigumi.

Aria sighed and smiled, "Well what's matter is that now we found you!" She said cheerfully. Aria then looked past Maria to se Rein was smiling at the reunion.

"And… who is this boy?" Aria asked, pointing at Rein.

"Ah!" Maria turned in embarrassment as she completely forgot about Rein. "Well, this is Rein, my childhood friend." Maria said.

"Rein? Oh that one…" Hijikata said uneasily. Somehow he doesn't like the fact that Maria's friend is a boy.

"Hee… he looks like a mini Saito-kun!" Aria said cheerfully. She then looked at him again, that's when she noticed his eyes, "Oh…. You're… an Ilse?" She asked.

"Ah? Oh umm…. Yes I am… my name is Reinhart Ilse, pleased to meet you." He said politely, bowing.

"I'm also an Ilse~ I'm Aria Ilse!" Aria said cheerfully.

"I'm Alf. You're right about him like a mini-Saito, Aria! Hahahah!" Alf said, bursting out laughing.

"I believe that we don't look THAT much alike." Saito said calmly then looked at Rein, "I am Saito Hajime. I thank you for finding Maria." He said, bowing.

"Ah, no need to thank me, It was just a coincidence that I met her." Rein said, "Well then since your family already here Maria, I'll be take my leave." Rein said.

"All alone?" Hijikata asked. Though there's part of him which… hate the part that Maria's only friend is a boy, but he is also thankful to the boy for finding her and letting a child wandering around in Red Light District in the middle of the night is completely wrong.

"Uh well…."

"Reinhart-dono." They all turned around to find a man with big body and red long hair approached them.

"Amagiri-san!" Rein said.

"I come to pick you up." He said, "And please forgive Kazama's behavior for leaving you here." He said.

"Well he ALWAYS like that." Rein said, putting an emphasis on the word "always". Rein sighed, "Then, Maria, I'll be leaving now. Take care." He said, patting her head.

"Okay! See you around Rein!" Maria said.

"Then, we will be leaving. I thank you for taking care of Reinhart-dono." Amagiri said politely and he left with Rein.

"Well, let's get going then. I'm sure everyone worried about us." Alf said walking ahead, followed by Saito then Aria.

"Well…." Instead of following them Hijikata looked at Maria. He wanted to say something… Anything, but then no words came out of his mouth. He never had any experience on apologizing to someone especially a little girl so it's kind of hard.

"Hiikata…" Maria began, "I want a piggy ride." She said. Hijikata blinked.

…That was… Unexpected.

.

.

.

"Hiikata…" Maria called as she clutched on his kimono.

"What is it?" Hijikata asked.

"….Sorry… For running and making everyone worried…" She said, burying her head to his clothing.

"Well… I'm also apologized since I'm the reason that you ran away." Hijikata said. They stay quiet for a few minutes until Maria spoke again.

"Hiikata… I wanna stay…" She said.

Hijikata sighed, "Maria, we also want you to stay but with this things going on it's not safe to be with us." Hijikata said.

"I want to stay…" She said clutching his kimono tighter.

Hijikata said nothing and they both stay quiet until they reached the compound.

TBC

**Yes I know… this chapter is HORRIBLE. Yes I know you wanted to yell at me for this HORRIBLE piece but this is what I had in mind TwT please read and review. Thank you for those who reviewed my fic I really appreciate it :3 **


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Umm so..." Miyuki looked at Hijikata and Maria back and forth. Last night, after they found Maria, all of them went straight to bed, however this morning something strange – in Miyuki's opinion that is – happen. Maria who usually would sits right next to Hijikata was not sitting between her and Souji and Miyuki can feel that the little girl is not in a good mood, or simply put, she looks depressed.

Hijikata is not any better, he looks calm sure, but Miyuki could see dark aura surrounding him and he is not concentrated in eating at all as if something REALLY bothering his mind. Miyuki looked at Souji, who is also looking at her and he mouthed, 'What happen?' Souji sighed and mouthed, 'Hijikata-san's fault'. Miyuki sweatdropped at that. Of course that would be Souji's answer. She then leaned towards Aria who sat next to her.

"Hey, something happen between them?" Miyuki whispered. Aria looked at the two – Maria and Hijikata – and whispered, rather uneasily.

"Uhh... well... you did heard that we have to send Maria-chan away if things gt dangerous right?" Aria asked.

Miyuki nodded sadly. When she heard that she was against it. She knew it sound selfish, but sending the girl who doesn't even have her memory, or any clue about herself away is pretty much harsh. She did admit that mostly it's because she couldn't stand not having the girl around her, but then where will Maria go if she didn't stay here in the Roshigumi compounds? She does know that Hijikata will think of something but...

"Well, Maria-chan doesn't want that. She really against it but you know Hijikata-san wants her safe right?" Aria said.

Miyuki nodded in understanding.

"Well..." Aria added, "They both will be fine, they just have to understand each other." Aria whispered with a wink. Miyuki nodded, hoping that Aria is right.

* * *

"Maria-chan...? What are you doing here alone...?" Maria looked up when Fana called her.

"Fana-san..." She said quietly. She had been alone this day because most of her times she spend it with Hijikata, but now she doesn't even know how she should face him, when she was around him it was just... awkward and all to the point she couldn't even said a word.

Fana sense her uneasiness, which reminds her of when she first came here. Wanting to help the little girl, she sat next to her. "Are you lonely without Hijikata-san...?" Fana asked with her quiet voice.

Maria looked at her in surprised, wondering of how she guessed it so easily. Fana smiled, "Well... it's just wherever you are Hijikata will always with you... So it's easy for me to guess that you are lonely because he is not around." Fana said.

"Oh... Well it's just... I don't know how to talk to him... Like... well..." Maria trailed off. Fana looked at the girl, understand what she meant. She then smiled and take the little girl's hand.

"Let's take a walk." Fana said

"Eh? But aren't you supposed to meet new recruits today...?" Maria asked.

"It's okay, plus I'm not that important of a person that I should attend." Fana said. "I just go and tell Heisuke that I'll be gone with you for a while, so wait for me here okay?" Fana said as she patted her head. Maria nodded gratefully and watched as Fana went to find Heisuke.

H-Heisuke..." Fana called quietly as she tugged onto his clothing.

Heisuke who was walking towards the meeting place, looked back to see Fana timidly tugging on his clothing much like a child who wants to asked something embarassing to her mother.

"Fana? What's up?" Heisuke asked cheerfully. Fana looked around as if to make sure no one is around and she looked down bashfully, still feeling shy around him. "W-well... Umm... I-I want to... you see..." She began.

"What is it? Just say it." Heisuke said.

"Umm... I want to take a walk with Maria-chan so... Is it okay if I'm not joining you guys at the hall to greet the new recruits today...?" She asked timidly.

"Eh? You want to take a walk with Maria-chan?" Heisuke asked. Fana nodded.

"Ok, sure! Take me with you guys!" Heisuke said, holding her hands. Fana blushed instantly at that.

"E-EH!? B-but aren't you supposed to greet the new recruits!?" Fana asked.

"It's fine! I can go and meet them tomorrow or any other day. Can I go with you?" Heisuke asked, lenaning his face close to Fana.

"H-haa...?" Fana was confused. He didn't expect him wanting to go with her. Sure she already... well... feeling much better around him and all and no longer afraid of him, but she is still feeling shy around him. She doesn't know why she felt this way to him.

"U-umm..." She looked at Heisuke who looked at her with a pleading eyes. Well... One of her weakness.

"A-alright..." She said, knowing she won't win when he uses those eyes.

"Great! Let's go!" Heisuke said excitedly as he grabbed her hand.

"Whoa, whoa. Ditching on a meeting to go out on a date? You sure are bold Heisuke."

They stopped on their tracks and turned to see Sano, Sieg and Shinpachi snickered – except Sieg who is smiling as usual – at them.

"My, my Fana-chan... I didn't know that you can be so... bold."' Sieg said teasingly.

"What!? N-no! It wasn't like that!" Fana denied with fluster face.

"It's not like that! You guys take this towards the wrong way!" Heisuke said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just go ahead we won't tell anything to Hijikata-san! Have fun!" Sano said as he walked inside, taking Sieg's hand walked inside with Shinpachi following him.

Fana looked down in embarassment while Heisuke glanced at her shyly before they both averted their gazes.

'Geez, because Sano-san said those things the situation feels awkward now!' Heisuke thought.

Heisuke glanced at Fana who is still blushing bright red like a tomato. She looks so red to the point that even her ears turn bright red.

"Uh well... Don't listen to what they said okay? They are just teasing us." Heisuke said. Fana nodded but still looking red and she didn't look at him. "Uh..." Heisuke scratched the back of his head with his other hand – the one that didn't hold Fana's hand – He then cleared his throat, "Ahem, let's go!" He said.

* * *

"There's quite a lot of people huh?" Heisuke said, as he looked around.

"Yes... Don't you think so Maria-chan?" Fana said, looking at Maria who is holding her hand and Heisuke's hand.

"Uhn..." Maria said, nodding. Fana looked at her strangely because she didn't look as high spirited as usual. She figured Maria is still sad about Hijikata. Well, it can't be helped.

"Say, Maria-chan, I heard from Aria that you met your long lost friend last night." Fana said.

"Hmm? Oh you mean Rein?" Maria asked, smiling a bit at the mention of her friend.

Fana nodded, glad that talking about this Rein kid at least making her smiling a bit.

"Oh that boy... Hahaha! Hajime-kun was sulking a bit when he told us that your best friend is a guy!" Heisuke said, carefully not to mention Hijikata's name, knowing that Maria is acting strange because of Hijikata.

"Why would Hajime sulking?" Maria asked curiously.

"Eh? Well... he was a bit- well all of us actually a bit overprotective when it comes to you." Heisuke said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Overpor- what...?" Maria asked, didn't understand what he is implying.

"Basically, they kinda... feel uneasy that your best friend is a boy." Fana said.

Maria tilted her head in confusion. "How so?" She asked.

Heisuke and Fana looked at each other and smiled. "You know when you're grown up." Fana said. Maria pouting at that answer "I wanna know now..." She said.

Heisuke and Fana laughed at the face she made.

"Oh, hey wanna sit there and eat dango? My treat!" Heisuke offered, pointing at the empty seat in front of a dango shop.

"Eh...? But... is it really okay?" Fana asked.

"No problem! Alright, you guys go and seat while I buy the dango, 'kay?" He said. Before Fana could answered, he already ran towards the shop.

"Oh... well..." Fana then walked towards the empty seat and sat there with Maria. Maria sat quietly kicking her moving her feet as if kicking and invisible ball. Fana took this opportunity to speak up.

"So... Maria-chan, what is it that bothering you?" Fana asked curiously.

Maria looked at her. "Eh?"

"Well... You didn't seem like yourself since this morning. Everyone's worried." Fana said truthfully. It was true. Most of Roshigumi members were wondering why Maria doesn't seem as high-spirited as usual and wondering if she is sick or something.

"Oh... well..." Maria thought about it. She haven't talk to Hijikata at all ince last night because she didn't know what to say, plus she afraid that if she bringing last night topic Hijikata will be angry at her.

"If you don't want to talk about it it's okay." Fana said kindly. "I just wanted you to know that all of us are here to lend you our ears if you ever want to talk."

Maria looked at Fana, then thinking if she should tell her or not, since she didn't know Fana very well, Fana is still in her acquintance list... Maybe. But then, Fana is a kind girl even though she is very shy.

"Well... I was... just a bit afraid if you guys really going to... you know... send me away somewhere..." She said timidly. It's half through though, other than her problem with Hijikata that is one of the things she is afraid about.

"I see... Well Hijikata-san hasn't confirmed anything, it was just a suggestion." Fana began. "But then, I do understand that Hijikata-san did that so that you can be safe, it's for your own good after all I mean, seriously I don't want to know what that creepy doctor has in store for us." Fana said with quiet voice. "And I'm also sure this is difficult for Hijikata-san too because I can see he doesn't want you to go either, I mean... You guys are so close and all." Fana said..

Maria looked down and think about it. She knows it's true but... "But then, What should i do?" She asked.

"Well... Just act like usual... And try to stay out of troubles and don't go anywhere near that doctor. It's just... well in my opinion he's dangerous." Fana said. She had feel this uneasiness since she saw that doctor, Aria's behaviour already showed that this Koudou man is dangerous. But then, how did they know each other?

'Well... Ilse family was involved in THAT experiment... myabe he is one of-'

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" They looked up to see Heisuke brought a tray full of dango for them. He put it and sat next to Fana.

"He-Heisuke!?" Fana said, startled at the amount of dango he bought. "This is too much dango!" She said.

"It's fine Fana. If we can't eat all of them we could just take this back home with us to enjoy with everyone!" He said, optimist.

"I-If you say so..." Fana said then she took one and eat it.

"_oishi_..." Fana said quietly.

"Yup! Delicious!" Maria said, eating happily.

"Glad that I could bring you back to the usual high-spirited Maria-chan." Heisuke said, grinning widely. He then looked at Fana who also eats happily but calmly. He then noticed there is a sauce spilled on her cheek.

"Oh, Fana..."

"Yes?"

Heisuke leaned closer to her, making Fana blushed bright red. Her heart thumped so loud that she afraid that Heisuke could hear it since they are so close. She closed her eyes, waiting for Heisuke to do whatever he wanted to do. She then felt his fingers caress her cheek.

"There's sauce on your cheek."

"H-huh...?" She then looked at his hand which is on her cheek, then laughed nervously. "O-oh so that's it... Ahaha sorry..." She said bashfully.

"Why are you apologize?" Heisuke asked, confused, as he backed away after cleaning the spilled sauce on her cheek.

"I-I just felt like I have to... And thank you for... you know..." She said.

"Oh... sure..." Heisuke said. "Well! Shall we head back?"

* * *

"Oh! Maria-chan! Perfect timing!"

Heisuke, Fana and Maria whose just return look up to see Shinpachi ran towards them with a big smile on his face.

Maria looked at him with confused face.

"We got great news!" He said, "Your mother has come to pick you up!" He said excitedly.

Maria blinked in surprise.

"Eh?"

"Shinpachi-san, calm down will you? You're confusing _koneko-chan_ here." Souji said as he walked towards them. He then grabbed Maria's hand

"Let's go and see your mother, okay?"

Souji too them to the assembly hall. There, all the members of Shinsengumi had gather, but there is one person who Maria didn't recognize. She is a foreign woman with silver hair like her and aqua blue and gold eyes much like her. The woman turns towards them and her smile brightned as she saw Maria.

"Maria... My daughter..." She said in longin tone.

"Good for you princess." Sano said, smiling.

Saito looked at the woman as if trying to search if this woman really telling them the truth. When the woman came they are not believing her to be Maria's mother. True her appearance looked like Maria but appearance could be deceiving. However after she showed them her diary and a painting of her famil – which has Maria and her twin in it – They were convinced a little, but Hijikata said to let Maria herself confirm it first if this woman really her mother.

Souji however focused his eyes on little Maria who looked at the woman with uneasiness and... Souji could sense fear in her eye.

Maria took a step back. She didn't know this woman and for some reason she can't help but feeling that this woman is dangerous. Maria hide behind Souji and clutched his pants.

"I don't know her..." She said.

The room fell silent. Well the DID expect her to say that, knowing not all of her memories came back, but none of them expect her to be afraid of the woman before them.

"Ah I know sweetie, they did told me you lost your memory." She said as she walked closer towards Souji and knelt down to Maria's level.

Maria clutched Souji's pants tighter and she can't help but to glare at this woman, as if want to say 'I-don't-know-you-so-get-the-hell-out-of-here' , which pretty much surprised the Roshigumi and the woman herself.

"O-oi... Didn't Maria-chan looked a bit... hostile?" Shinpachi whispered to Saito. Saito shrugged but he could tell that it's because Maria felt there is something wrong with this woman, Maria after all has a strong instinct.

"Maybe it's because she is afraid...? I mean even if she is her mother, Maria didn't remember a thing..." Aria whispered, answering Shinpachi's question from her spot next to Saito.

"Wel... But aren't mother and daughter have some sort of mental connection or whatever it is?" Heisuke asked from his spot on the other side of Shinpachi.

"Well... Unless..." Fana trailed off as she saw Maria hide behind Souji, glaring at the woman as if that woman is not her long-lost mother, rather her glares indicated that this woman is some kind of virus that has to go far away from this place.

Hijikata sighed, "Sorry ma'am, but we did say she lost her memory, I wish you ah, can let her behavior slide this time." He said calmly.

"Ah..." Tha woman answered, looked like she is in state of shock, perhaps from the fact that her daughter was just glaring at her. "I understand. Well I will go back to the inn. Please inform me if she remember something, I leave at the inn near Shimabara." She then looked at Maria, "Sweetie, I'll come see you again when you regained a bit of your memories okay?" She said sweetly, but only got a glare in return.

"please excuse me."

* * *

After that meeting, Maria was left inside the hall with Hijikata, Kondou, San'nan, Souji, Heisuke, Sano, Shinpachi, Saitou, Aria, Miyuki, Fana, Sieg and Alf.

"So... Maria-chan, that woman just now.. was she-" Alf began but Maria cut her off.

"She is not my mother." She said firmly.

All of them looked at one another. Kondou scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Well... May I ask why you said that Maria-chan?" Kondou asked kindly.

"Well..." Maria began, "This... may sounds funny but... I had some flashbacks- no some memories about my mom before... She looks exactly like this woman just now but... Something inside me just tell me that this woman is not my mother." Maria explained.

"Hmm..." Souji began, "That's understandable, besides, you guys did say that there are some rebels who are looking for Aristocrat right?" Souji said, looking at Miyuki and the others – mostly looking at Miyuki though – and looked at Hijikata and Kondou, "Well I don't know, that woman's story are believeable enough if we connect it to how we found _koneko-chan_ that time but... She could be a rebel or something in disguise right?"

"But... If she is how can she disguise so perfectly like that? Heck, even the eyes color are the same!" Shinpachi said.

"Appearance can be deceiving." Saitou began, making everyone looked at him. "I agree with Souji, we don't know how far these rebels have gone to search for the aristocrat, we can't be so sure if the woman just now is not a spy." Saitou said.

"Though I'd like to agree with you, Saitou," Hijikata began "I also quite agree with what Shinpachi said. If she tried to change hair color I think that is quite possible, but changing eye's colors? I don't think that it is possible." Hijikata said.

Maria kept silent. She actually didn't care what they think, but she knows that she definitely can't trust that woman. Though she looked a lot like her mother… Her heart told her that she is not her mother, so that's what she is going to believe in.

* * *

"Mother, your back."

A little girl with black wavy hair said as she looked at her mother. She has dual colored eyes, aqua blue and gold. She has fair-pale skin with a hint of pink blush on her cheek. Her mother, which is the woman who visited the Roshigumi earlier came to her, smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, honey, I'm home." She said cheerfully.

"Did you found Maria?" The black haired girl asked anxiously.

"I did but… She lost her memories… she didn't even recognize me anymore…" The woman said sadly.

The black haired girl shoulder slumped in disappointment. She had been searching with her little twin sister along with her mother, now that they found her, it disappoint her that her little sister lost her memory.

"It can't be helped… she was all alone after all…" She said.

"Don't worry Marina, I'm sure she'll remember something soon enough. All we have to do is wait." She said smiling, as the black-haired girl, Marina, smiled back at her. "Wouldn't you think so? Onizaki Suishou-san?" She asked as she looked at the girl who sat quietly not far from them.

She has a long light brown hair which she tied into low pigtails and wearing green clothing. She looked at the silver-haired woman with a glare. Yes. A glare which is like the ones Maria gave to her. But the message that this glare want to convey is: 'You-are-dead'

"Now don't be angry like that. I don't understand why you don't like me." The silver-haired girl said, sounding hurt. Suishou averted her gaze back to the window in front of her.

The silver-haired girl huffed. "Hah, I didn't feel loved at all today. I guess I'm going to bed." As she went to her room, she took one last glance towards Suishou. She then smiled.

"Nighty, nite~ Our little _Oni_, Onizaki Suishou~"

TBC

* * *

**Finally! After not updating for so long! So… More mysteries? I guess? Well hope you like it!**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"It's kind of quiet now that everyone's away, huh?" Maria said as she washed the dishes together with Sieg.

"Sure is. Especially when Shinpachi-san is not around." She said, giggled. "He was the loudest one after all."

"True." Maria said, giggling a bit. This morning, Serizawa and few men went to Osaka. Serizawa said that Rogue Samurai's base has moved there from Kyoto so, according to Serizawa, rather than doing some... "Fruitless patrol" It was best to pay a visit to Osaka. Maria pouted. She didn't like how Serizawa talked to Hijikata and the others. It's not like Serizawa has been a good leader either. He's so mean in Maria's opinion.

"Say Maria-chan, have you regain some of your memories?" Sieg asked curiosly.

"Memories? Hmm..." Maria thought. She actually hasn't regain anything. Nothing came to mind. She hasn't dream of anything nowadays.

"No... it's like the dream suddenly stop or something..." Maria said, pouting.

Sieg giggled and pat her head. "Don't push yourself too hard."

Maria nodded. "What was your life before you came here Sieg-san?" Maria asked curiously, deciding to change the topic.

"My life? Well..." Before Sieglinde begin her story, a hand put itself on her shoulder.

"I would like to listen to that as well." Sieg turned to see Sano smiling at both of them.

"Sao!" Maria said happily.

"Maria-chan, as lively as always." Sano said, patting the younger girl's head. "So? What's this about your life story?" Sano asked curiously.

"You seem awfully curious." Sieg said, giggling.

"Of course I am." Sano said. "We haven't know each other that well and I' planning to get to know you better." Sano said simply.

"Hmm... Well... where do i start?" Sieg asked.

"How about your family?" Maria asked curiously.

"Ah." Sieg didn't look too happy when Maria mentioning the word 'family' She doesn't have any good memories about them, with her sister probably but not her parents.

"I have a parents and a twin sister." Sieg said.

"Oh? So there is another Sieg?" Sano asked, intrigued.

"There _was_ another me, yes." Sieg said, putting an emphasis on the word was.

"Oh so she..." Maria trailed off.

"Yes. She and my parents have passed away." Sieg said lightly.

Sano was silent for a moment. "...How?" He asked.

"War. You do know our problems with the branch family right?" Sieg asked.

"Ah yes. You're the only survivor?" Sano asked.

"Yes, because I didn't live with them that time. People said that when the head family has twin that means bad omen, so they have to throw away one of the twins to erased that bad omen." Sieg explained.

"What?" Sano asked incredulously. "I'm sorry but what kind of reason is that?" Sano asked. That was not a reasonable reason to throw away a child.

"I know but everyone seems to believe it so they... asked the older twin to leave the family when she was seven." Sieg said.

"And the older twin was you, Sieg-san?" Maria said with a sad tone.

"Yes it's me. But I was happy though." Sieg said, smiling. "I met Fana-chan not long after that and she kindly invited me to her house." Sieg said.

"Oh? Just out of curiousity, how old is Fana-chan?" Sano asked, deciding to change the topic.

"Fana-chan? She is eightteen." Sieg said.

"Seriously!?" Sano said. "She looks younger than that!" Sano said. It can't be helped though, Fana looked much more shorter, even shorter than Heisuke and her face looked like an innocent baby.

Sieg giggled. "Yes. She just short."

"Ah. A perfect match for Heisuke, don't you think?" Sano said, smirking.

"Yes, a match made in heaven indeed." Sieg nodded, agree while Maria looked completely confused.

"Huh?"

* * *

"So Hijikata-san asked you to keep an eye on Koudou-san?"Miyuki asked curiously.

It was rather quiet today since almost everyone went to Osaka. Those who went are Kondou, Shinpachi, Saitou, Souji, Aria, Alf, Shimada, Gen, Sannan, Yamazaki, Serizawa and Hirama. Miyuki was supposed to go too, but she's not in her best condition today. The summer day had gotten really hot in she is easily got sick during hot days. It was Souji who speak up first, saying to Hijikata and Kondou that she is not allowed to do anything until she's fully recovered. Usually Miyuki would whine and being stubborn but she, indeed felt very sick these days so she didn't voiced any protest and stay inside the HQ like a good girl.

"Me and Heisuke actually." Fana answered for her as she checked on her pulse.

"I see... " Miyuki said before coughing again.

"You're really sick. I will asked Alf-sensei to buy you some medicine... also to prepare yourself for winter." Fana said.

Miyuki sighed. She likes winter but she hate it in the same time. Her condition will only got worst during cold season, she barely can set her foot out of her futon during those times.

"Try not to get too tired when you're on patrol okay?" Fana remind her.

"I won't I'm on the same shift with Souji-kun, he'll never let me out of his sight."

Fana giggled. "Right. I envy you." Fana said.

Miyuki blinked. "I thought you and Heisuke-kun are on relationship." She said.

Fana blushed bright red at that. "WHATTT!?" Fana yelled, louder than she intended. She hurriedly clamped her mouth with both hands.

"Eh? Am I wrong?" Miyuki asked. These days Miyuki can see that Fana and Heisuke had gotten really close together to the point that Fana didn't seem afraid being around him. If it's not called in relationship, then she don't know what she would called relationship between Fana and Heisuke.

"W-We're not—We're just friends!" Fana said.

"Oh? But you two seems so close." Miyuki said innocently, not realizing that Fana completely embarrassed by what she just said.

"W-Well that's—" She was saved from answering the question when Heisuke slid the door open.

"Miyuki? Is Fana here—ah there you are!" Heisuke said, grinning happily and sat beside Fana, oblivious of the situation.

"Hello Heisuke." Miyuki said weakly."

"Still sick?" Heisuke asked. Miyuki nodded sadly.

"Well, luckily we have Fana here to—Eh? Fana, why is your face so red?" Heisuke asked curiously.

"Umm... No-nothing..."

.

.

.

The sun was already set when Fana and Heisuke went out of Miyuki's room. Fana insisted that Heisuke spend his time outside rather than being with them, but Heisuke said that Hijikata and Sano are out to the magistrate office, that's why he decided to spend his time with the two girls, but then Miyuki said she need a rest so Heisuke and Fana went out of the room.

"Heisuke... Isn't that Koudou-san?" Fana asked, pointing at the bald doctor.

"Hmm? You're right. I think he's heading home." Heisuke said.

"... Walk him home?" Fana asked.

"Yep." Heisuke said than he took Fana's hand and gripped it tightly, as if, if he's letting her hand go she would be in danger. Fana blushed at his action but can't say anything when Heisuke pulled her hand and walked towards Koudou.

"We'll walk you home." Heisuke said when they stopped near the doctor.

"It'd suck if you got attacked by a rogue samurai on your way back home." Heisuke said.

Koudou didn't answer immediately, he closed his eyes and gave them a small smile. "No, I will be fine. I appreciate your concern."

Fana decided that she needs to talk as well. "How is your research? Is it progressing any?" Fana asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"That is not something that will produce result overnight." Koudou said. "It would appear you think poorly of our conducting research of our water of life."

"As a medic I cannot accept dangerous medicine such as that, especially if it's end up killing the patients." Fana said, looking straight at him.

"I don't want my friends to take those medicines as well." Heisuke said.

"Indeed, I can see from your point of view young lady, as I am also a doctor. However it is also a fact that countless of lives will be saved by that medicines power." Koudou said, looking at both of them.

"Save lives? With medicines that turns people into monsters?" Heisuke asked incredulously.

"That's absurd." Fana said, glaring at Koudou.

"Any who lose everything due to their own powerlessness think, 'If only I had more power.'" Koudou said calmly.

Heisuke looks taken a back at what he said, but Fana seems angry somehow.

"It may not be true power, the power obtained by the Water of Life is a fake. It may not be a true power, yet even if it's a fake, there's something you can protect so long as you have it." Koudou said.

"... Then you would gladly give everything you have for that power? Even if it means you have to hurt someone?" Fana asked, trying to keep her anger in check.

"If it necessary. Only few lives will be lost and more will be saved. Sometimes you have to sacrifice some in order to save many." Koudou said.

Heisuke frowned at that. He released Fana's hand and took her sword, pointing it towards the old doctor. "If that power brings us any harm then I will kill you." Heisuke said, glaring at him. Fana looked at him, somehow, now he looks very... cool.

"Everyone has their own position, ideas and ambitions. It's nice if you can talk things out, But if you can't, when two adamants clash, fighting is the only option. That's what I think." Heisuke said, still pointing his sword towards the doctor.

"Even so, if possible I don't want to kill someone if I don't have to. I think it'd be great if I never had to kill anyone." Heisuke said, ending his speech and put his sword back to his sheath.

"Koudou-san. Let me ask you this." Fana said, looking at the old doctor. "Don't you have any shame as a doctor, giving experiments to people like that?" She asked, even though she knows she won't get any answer for that.

Koudou only gave a thin smile and bow. "Farewell." And leave the compound.

"Gee, that old man really got into my nerves." Heisuke said.

Fana nodded. She gave Heisuke a small smile. "But... You look really cool, saying those things, I mean." Fana said.

Heisuke's face turned red when he saw her and turn around, not looking at her, also trying to calm the beating sound that his heart made, making Fana confuse.

"Uh well... I umm... le-let's just get back inside!" Heisuke said as he ran inside.

"_Are?_"

* * *

It was several days after that incident. Miyuki was sweeping outside. She felt much better though she still can't take the heat.

"Miyuki, go inside, Souji will kill me if he got home and finds you fainting." Hijikata said tiredly.

"I'm fine Hijikata-san. Besides you look like you enjoy your time with Maria-chan more than being stern with me." Miyuki teased.

Hijikata tried hard to hide her blush while Maria who was in his lap look at him curiously. Somehow these two are on good terms again, it was Maria who actually talked to him first and apologize to him. Hijikata doesn't understand why she is the one who apologized though, it was mainly his fault. But then he said it was okay and apologized to and said to her he won't send her out of the compound.

If the Roshigumi can protect her, there's no need for her to go right? He just have to make sure this little girl is well protected.

"Kou and the others are back to day right?" Maria asked curiously, still trying hard to play_ Ayatori_.

"Yes, supposedly." Hijikata said, still writing.

"Serizawa-san! Please wait!" They stopped their activities when they heard Hirama's voice.

"Ah! They're back!" Maria said happily. Hijikata and Miyuki however sensed trouble. Maria hurriedly went outside while Miyuki and Hijikata followed behind.

"Hajime!" When she saw the group who went to Osaka few days ago, Maria ran towards Saitou and she hugged him.

"_Okaeri~"_ She said happily when she felt Saitou's arm are on her. She looked up to see his face but blinked when she saw him forcing a smile.

"Hajime?"

"Welcome back Kondou-san." Hijikata said to Kondou while Miyuki waled towards Souji.

"Welcome back Souji-kun." Miyuki said.

"Miyuki." Souji said, smiling a bit.

"Shinpatsu, did you have any luck?" Heisuke asked walking towards the group. He then frowned when he saw almost all of them have a sour look in their face.

"Umm... Did something happen?" Miyuki asked, looking at Souji.

Souji kept silent.

"Sanan? Did something happen? Hajime?" Maria asked curiously.

"Well..." Sannan begin. "There was a scuffle with some unarmed sumo wrestler in Osaka..." Sannan trailed off.

"Scuffle?" Hijikata asked.

"Serizawa-san and Okita-kun... Struck down those wrestlers."

Miyuki gasped and turned towards Souji who has this calm look on his face as if nothing happen.

"They what!?" Hijikata asked incredulously.

TBC

* * *

**I'm still aliveeee! School kept me busy I'm so sorry for the long update! By the way thank you for everyone that have been reviewing this story TvT I really appreciate it~**


End file.
